Down the Rabbit Hole
by K Pryde
Summary: Sam and Dean find a girl who could be the answer to all their problems and help stop the impending apocalypse. Set at the end of season 4/start of season 5. Crossovers later on. Dean/OC
1. Down the rabbit hole

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Thunder rumbled across the land barely drowned out by the thumping base coming from the Impala as Dean blasted AC/DC along the highway.

"Can you please turn it down?" Sam yelled over the music. Dean bobbed his head along ignoring Sam.

"Dean!" Sam yelled louder.

"Yeah, yeah OK bitch." Dean muttered as he turned the volume down. They were heading over to Bobby's after dealing with Castiel and his Vessels family. Lightning blanched across the sky and storm clouds churned like waves crashing against the shore.

"Jeez what's going on with the weather?" Dean asked as he peered out of the windscreen at the night sky.

"Yeah I didn't think a storm was forecast." Sam replied as he watched the scenery whiz by. Another fork of lightning burst across the sky, splitting it open and a bright white light glowed from within the chasm.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled as he slammed on the brakes, blinded by the light. Sam raised his had to his face and blinked trying to make out what was going on. The car ground to a halt and moments later they heard a loud bang and something landed on the hood of the car.

"What the…" Sam muttered as he stared out the window. The sky had returned to normal and laying on the hood of the Impala was a girl. She looked ethereal in the moonlight, long blonde hair splayed out around her shoulders, pale skin aglow. Her clothes were another matter, they were torn and covered in dirt in places.

"…Hell" Sam finished as he and Dean jumped out of the car. The girl appeared to be unconscious. Dean carefully lifted her off the hood.

"Here let me give you a hand." Sam offered as he made his way around the car.

"Dude just make sure she's OK." Dean retorted as he staggered round to put the girl in the back seat.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Sam replied.

Dean stopped and stared at Sam for a moment.

"Not her! The car!" Dean exclaimed as he shut the back door. Sam rolled his eyes.

"The cars fine Dean."

"It better be." he replied as he got back into the drivers seat. "We're still a few hours from Bobby's, we'd better get a room for the night and call Cas, find out what the hell is going on with Chicks falling out of the sky." Dean said as Sam climbed back into the car.

They drove a few more miles down the road before pulling into a Sunnyside Motel.

"I'll get us a room, you get the girl" Sam said as he climbed out of the car.

"Ain't that the way it always goes Sammy?" Dean grinned from the front seat. Sam waved him off and headed towards the reception.

"Dean got out and opened up the back of the Impala and lifted the girl out. Sam returned a few minutes later holding a key. "Room 247 up the stairs." Sam said pointing to the walk way. The brothers made their way up the stairs, Sam unlocked the door and the two of the walked in. The motel room was decorated in pastel colours with polka dots covering the walls. Dean placed the girl down on one of the beds as Sam brought the bags in.

"Cas!" Dean called. When no reply came he tried again. "Cas get your ass down here!" A sudden noise caught his attention. The girl on the bed took a gasping breath and slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes wandered around the room and finally landed on Dean. She sat up on the bed folding her arms across the threadbare blue dress she wore. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Where am I?" she questioned, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Your in Iowa, My brother and I…found you." Dean told her as he sat down on the bed beside her. Her eyes frantically darted around the room again and Dean could see she was shaking. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"Well you sort of fell from the sky." Dean replied. She stared at him for a moment.

"My names Dean and this is my brother Sam." She looked confused for a moment like she couldn't remember something. "I'm Alice" She finally said.

"No. She's not." Came a voice from the other side of the room. The girl jumped and gave a little cry.

"Cas, finally! What do you mean?"

"That's not Alice."

"Demon?" Dean asked as he stood up from the bed.

"No. Her name is Lacey McNulty and she's the biggest weapon Heaven or Hell could get their hands on." Cas said in his usual stoic manner.

"A weapon?" Sam asked. "Then how did she end up on the hood of our car? She fell from the sky Cas."

"Yes. She has been in a neutral zone, a world created around her for many years. Someone must have released her, perhaps to fight in the coming apocalypse."

"What do you mean a neutral zone? If she's a weapon wouldn't the demons be after her too?" Dean asked.

"The demons agreed on the neutral zone, that way neither side could use her and they could keep an eye on each other at the same time."

"Well you better go find out what's going on Cas." There was a fluttering noise and Castiel was gone.

"So that wasn't real?" Lacey asked, turning her wide eyes on the brothers.

"Cas said it was created around you, any idea what he meant?" She looked confused and then her eyes widened.

"I was ten years old when I fell and well you can see what I look like."

"Fell? From where?"

"Not from. Into. I fell down a rabbit hole." The boys stared at her.

"A rabbit hole?" Dean said looking at her incredulously.

"Wait you said your name was Alice?" Sam asked.

She lowered her eyes. "I thought it was."

"So you were in wonderland?" Sam replied.

"I guess so."

"But not like the real Wonderland, I mean they both want you, they kept you safe." Dean said.

She shook her head. "It was exactly like the real Wonderland. I lived in fear of having my head chopped off half the time."

"wait you said you had been there since you were ten, how old are you now?" Dean asked.

She shrugged. "What year is it?"

"2009"

"Then I must be 23."

"You were there for 13 years?" Sam looked shocked.

"Look, lets all get some sleep and we can talk more about this tomorrow." Dean suggested. Lacey gave him a grateful look. Dean got up and rifled through his duffle bag.

"Here Lacey, you take this and you can have one of the beds, I'll sleep on the couch." Dean said as he handed her one of his t-shirts.

"Thank you." She said taking the shirt off him and walking into the bathroom. Sam turned to Dean. "So what are we going to do?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"We take her with us to Bobby's, keep her safe, make sure none of the demons or angel dicks get their hands on her." Sam nodded before getting into bed.

There was a creaking noise as the bathroom door opened. Lacey padded across the carpet, Deans t-shirt covering her slight frame, she was short enough that it reached to just above her knees.

"Thank you for this. You didn't have to take me in. I guess I'm lucky it was your car I landed on." She said giving him a small smile.

"I guess so. Tomorrow we're gonna head over to our friend Bobby's place and we'll decide the best way to keep you safe from the demons and angels"

She nodded. "OK"

"You get some sleep now." She smiled and climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Dean"

"Night Lacey"

The following morning Dean awoke to sunshine streaming through the open curtains. He groaned as he shifted around on the couch, his back stiff from sleeping cramped up all night. He climbed off the couch, stretching his sore muscles and made his way into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. When he came back out Lacey was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Morning."

"Heya" she smiled.

"If you wanna get ready we can go for breakfast soon." She nodded and grabbed her clothes before heading into the bathroom.

A while later once Sam was up and ready they made their way down to the Impala and Dean drove them to a diner. They sat down in a booth and the waitress approached them.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"I'll take a coffee and the special with bacon" Dean ordered.

"Can I get the Belgian waffles." Sam asked.

The waitress turned to Lacey. "And what can I get for you sweetie?"

Lacey studied the menu for a moment then turned her wide eyes to the waitress. "Can I get a cupcake?" she asked.

The waitress looked surprised. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Lacey said smiling as she handed the waitress her menu.

"Cupcake?" Dean asked.

"I haven't had one in soooo long!" She grinned widely.

Her smile thawed them and they smiled back.

"Here you go." The waitress said as she brought over their orders. Lacey's eyes lit up as a chocolate frosted cupcake was placed down in front of her.

"Thank you." She told the waitress, who smiled at her before turning and leaving. They ate their meals then headed back out to the car. And continued their journey to Bobby's. Dean put a tape in the player and Kansas played through the speakers. Lacey leaned forward from the back seat. "Turn it up!"

"Really?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah its been so long since I've heard anything but flowers singing." Dean looked at her oddly. "O…K"

A few hours later they arrived at Bobby's.

"Here we are." Sam said as he got out of the car.

"About time as well you idjits." Bobby said as he strode out of his front door.

"And who's this?" Bobby asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Bobby this is Lacey, long story we'll tell you about it later, we better check out what you've found first." Dean said as he led them into the house.

"So what is it you've found?" Sam asked as they made their way down into Bobby's basement.

"Why don't you take a look." Bobby said as he opened a heavy looking door. Sam stepped inside.

"Wait what's going on!" Sam exclaimed as Bobby and Dean shut the door behind him. "Guys!" Sam yelled from inside the room.

"What's happening?" Lacey asked warily eyeing Bobby and Dean.

"Don't worry, Sam's just hyped up on demon blood!" Dean yelled the last part so that Sam could hear through the door.

"O…K" Lacey said giving him a funny look.

"Come on lets go upstairs so I can explain it all to both of you." Dean said as he led the back upstairs

A little while later Dean has caught Bobby up on the Lacey situation and explained what was going on with Sam.

"So he's locked in there for his own good to help get him off the demon blood." Dean finished. They were sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen.

"Ok I get it" Lacey winced as they heard Sam yelling and banging around down in the basement.

"Maybe we should get out for a while, pick you up some new things?" Dean suggested. "We can deal with Sam when we get back."

"Yeah that sounds great." Lacey smiled.

"OK lets get going." Dean said standing up. "Bobby we'll be back in a bit." They headed out and got into the Impala. They drove for about half an hour before arriving at an outlet mall.

"OK here's my card, knock yourself out." Dean said handing her one of his many credit cards.

"Thanks!" Lacey grinned before heading off into the shop. Dean sat in the car listening to music while he waited. Half an hour later Lacey walked back out of the shop carrying several bags. She had exchanged her old clothes for brand new ones and was now wearing white skinny jeans, a black band tshirt with a studded belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of black converse on her feet.

"So what do you think?" she asked as she climbed into the car.

"Very nice." Dean said glancing at her appreciatively.

"So what are we going to do about Sam?" Lacey asked.

"Let him detox for a while, let the blood pass through his system." Dean replied as he started to back the car out of the space.

They drove back to Bobby's and Dean made his way back down to the panic room. He slid the hatch across and peered in at Sam.

"Okay let me out this is not funny!" Sam called through the door.

"Damn straight." Dean replied.

"Dean, come on. This is crazy."

"No, not until you dry out."

"look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door."

"You don't have to apologise. Its not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie!" Sam yelled.

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?" Sam asked angrily.

"If it smells like a duck."

"Dean I am not drinking the demon blood for kicks, I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic."

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self righteous you forgot about her?"

"Ok Lilith's gonna die. Bobby and I will kill her. But not with you."

"You're not serious." Sam said exasperated.

"Congrats Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse."

"Dean look. No wait!" Sam called as Dean shut the hatch and began to walk away from the door.

"Come back here Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!"

Dean made his way back upstairs and through into Bobby's kitchen where he found Bobby sitting at the table with Lacey, the two of them were eating a cheesecake that Bobby had produced from somewhere. Lacey was staring off into space as she chewed trying to block out the noises Sam was making. Dean sighed and sat down at the table.

"How long is this gonna go on?" He asked Bobby.

"Here let me look it up in my demon detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it will take. Hell of if Sam will even live through it." At this point the phone rang and Bobby got up to answer it.

"Hello? Suck dirt and die Rufus. You call me again I'll kill you." Bobby said before slamming the phone down.

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked.

"He knows." Bobby replied as the phone began to ring again. "I'm busy you son of a bitch. This better be important" Bobby said as he began jotting things down. Moments later he hung up the phone and handed a piece of paper to Dean. "The news. The news ain't good." Dean glanced at the paper.

"This is what Rufus called about? Key west sees ten species go extinct?" Bobby nodded. "Yep. Plus Alaska, fifteen man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly 66 kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up there's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast"

"How many are left?" Dean asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are you're angel pals?" Bobby asked.

"You tell me." Dean muttered.

"I'm just wondering.." Bobby started.

"What?"

" The apocalypse being nigh and all is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't like this any more than you do but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon?"

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life? His soul? For the greater good is that what you're saying? Times are bad so lets use Sam as a nuclear war head?" Dean said angrily.

"Look I know you hate me for suggesting it, I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

Dean had been gone for a while now. Lacey could see him outside pacing around. A few minutes ago Castiel had appeared and the two were now conversing animatedly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lacey asked as she watched Bobby clear the table.

"Not unless you can stop the apocalypse." Bobby muttered.

Lacey shrugged. "I can try." Bobby stopped and turned studying her for a moment.

"If you're this big weapon then what do you do?" He asked. Lacey looked down at her hands.

"I can make things happen with my mind. Pretty much anything I want actually."

"And they locked you away?"

"I think they did it to bring my powers out. They might not have developed normally." Lacey admitted. "But put someone in a stressful situation and just about anything can happen." Bobby nodded at her.

They were sitting in Bobby's living room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you willingly signed up to be the angels bitch?" Bobby asked. Dean glared at him.

"I'm sorry you prefer sucker? After everything you said about them now you trust them?"

"Come on give me a little credit Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell did…"

"Because what other option do I have?" Dean asked.

"It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon."

"I see you're point."

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that's a little too much nothing£ Bobby replied as they got up and went down to the basement. They looked through the hatch and saw Sam having a seizure on the floor.

"What if he's faking it?" Dean asked.

"You really think he would?"

"I think he'd do anything." Sam seemed to float in the air and then suddenly he was flying through the air and slammed against the wall.

"That ain't faking!" Bobby replied as the two of them rushed in and pried Sam off the wall. Bobby took off his belt and put it between Sam's teeth as Dean cuffed him to the bed. Once Sam had calmed down a bit they exited the cell and locked it behind them. Dean turned to Lacey.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. We'll keep an eye on Sam, at least one of us should try and get some shut eye." Lacey nodded.

"If you're sure." Dean showed her to a room with two single beds.

Lacey sat cross legged on one of the beds. She'd been up here fir two hours now but hadn't been able to sleep. To pass the time she had painted her nails but other than that she had been completely bored.

"Hey Lacey?" Dean popped his head around the door. "I'm going out to look for Sam, he managed to get out somehow, do you wanna come with me or stay with Bobby?" He asked.

"I'll come with you." She said sliding off the bed and following him downstairs. Apparently Sam had stolen one of Bobby's cars and headed over to a place called Elk River before discarding it and stealing a new one. Bobby had suggested they start looking at a place called Cold Springs as apparently there had been signs of demonic activity there. They pulled up outside a motel where a car fitting the description of the one stolen was parked.

"You wait here." Dean instructed.

Once he had gotten out of the car Lacey sighed loudly. This guy was taking the whole damsel in distress thing a little too far. Had he forgotten that she was supposed to be a weapon?

About half an hour later Dean stumbled out of the motel and back to the car. He looked in pretty bad shape and his breathing was laboured.

"what happened?" Lacey asked.

"Sam." Was all Dean said in reply.

Lacey was completely confused. After Sam beat up Dean they had headed back to Bobby's where Dean and Bobby had proceeded to argue about whether they should call Sam or not. Suddenly Castiel had arrived and told Dean it was time. Now Dean had disappeared and there seemed to be nothing Lacey could do. She was pacing around Bobby's living room trying Dean's cell phone every five minutes for the past 2 hours. She tried again and this time he picked up.

"Bobby?" He inquired.

"No its Lacey, where are you Dean, I've been calling for hours?"

"God only knows. I'm at Chucks now."

"Where's that? I'll head over?"

"Bobby has the address but it'll probably take you a while…" Dean looked at the phone. "She hung up on me." He muttered.

"You were saying?" A voice asked from behind Dean. He spun around and came face to face with Lacey. Lacey smiled broadly up at him.

"Holy shit! How did you…" He trailed off.

"Did you forget the whole weapon part? You name it I can probably do it."

"It's probably not a good idea for you to be here." Castiel interrupted. "Both sides are probably looking for you as we speak."

"Well I'm not taking a side in this. I'm gonna help Dean any way I can." Lacey told him. Castiel nodded. Suddenly the house began to tremble and a white light appeared through the windows.

"It's the archangel! I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel yelled before putting a hand on each of their foreheads. Suddenly they were satnding in a church, bodies lay scattered all over the place. They heard shouting coming from a room at the far end of the church and Dean ran in that direction, Lacey following close behind.

"Sam?" Dean yelled once they reached the doors.

"Dean?" Sam called from the other side. They can hear other voices, Ruby and Lilith yelling too.

"Sam?" Dean called again. On getting no reply he tries rattling the door but its locked fast. He begins to bash into the door with his shoulder but to no avail, the doors are large and the lock holds fast.

"Would you like me to try?" Lacey asks. Dean stops midway through trying to push the door open and looks at her for a moment before signalling her to go ahead. Lacey steps forward. Moments later a bright light shoots from her eyes and the lock breaks apart allowing the doors to be opened. Dean nods at her before pushing the door open. The room in front of them is a mess. Lilith lies dead on the floor, a pool of blood making a circle around her corpse. Sam is on his knees and Ruby is standing over him looking triumphant.

"You're too late!" She calls out as Dean pulls a knife from inside his jacket.

"I don't care." He tells her. He strides towards her and at that moment Sam stands up and holds her as Dean stabs the knife into her. Sam lets go of her and her body falls to the ground. He slowly looks up at Dean.

"I'm Sorry." Suddenly the blood from Lilith's body begins to glow and opens up some kind of portal.

"Lets go!" Dean said running towards the doors which close in front of him.

"Dean, he's coming!" Sam said as a brilliant white light envelopes the room.


	2. The Pool of Tears Part 1

**The Pool of Tears**

AN: I hope you are enjoying it so far. I am sticking mostly to the episodes for the moment and some will have more original stuff in than others.

As the light finally blinded them Lacey closed her eyes and reached out to try the door again. There was a moment of complete silence and then a hum as if she was in a crowded room. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself sitting between Sam and Dean on an airplane. "what the…" she exclaimed.

"How did we..?" Sam asked looking around them.

"Both good questions." Dean replied.

The Captains voice rang out over the PA system "Good evening folks we are currently passing over Illchester, then Elliott County before our initial descent into Baltimore." Suddenly a bright white light erupted from the earth arching upwards towards the sky and spreading outwards across the land.

"Illchester weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

Suddenly the shockwave hit and the plane began to rock. Lacey grabbed hold of both Sam and Dean's hands. "Hold on" She cried and moments later they were back on the ground.

"Whoah!" Sam exclaimed as his knees buckled and he landed on the concrete. Dean sat down next to him looking up at Lacey who had managed to stay on her feet."Great timing and not that I'm not grateful but why put us on a plane in the first place?" he asked as he readjusted his senses.

Lacey frowned at him "I didn't put us on that plane." Dean's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One I have to be touching you for you to come with me and two I normally only teleport to places where I know where I'm going in case something goes wrong."

"Then how the hell did we get there?" Lacey shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok then where are we now?"

"I took us back to Chuck's. It was the first thing that popped into my mind." Sam stood up off the ground "let's go see if Chuck knows what's going on then" They walked in the direction of the house and came to a halt at the garden path. The house looked like a bomb had hit it. Sam went to where the front door used to be and climbed in followed by Dean and Lacey. As they rounded the corner Sam gave out a yelp as something came crashing down on his head. "Owww!" Chuck poked his head around the corner holding on to a plunger.

"Sam?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah!" Sam answered disgruntled.

"Hey Chuck." Dean called out

"so you're OK?" Chuck asked.

"Well my head hurts." Sam replied glaring at him.

"No I mean my last vision." Chuck clarified. "You went like full on vader. Your body temperature was one fifty, your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know" Sam said sheepishly.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dead or gone or whatever. The Archangel smote him alright, he exploded."

Lacey shuddered.

"Oh no" Chuck muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"They're coming." Chuck said looking worried.

"Thought we'd find you here." They all turned around to find Zachariah standing there. "Playtimes over Dean. Time to come with us."

Lacey glowered at him and stepped in front of Dean. Zachariah's eyes locked on to her, finally noticing her.

"Well look here. Two for one."

"You just keep your distance ass hat." Dean warned.

You're upset." Zachariah nodded.

"Yeah a little. You sons of bitches jump started judgement day."

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right Sammy?" Zachariah said winking at him "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't so lets not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on, cause like it or not it's apocalypse now and we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"You want to kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil. It's … synergy."

"And I'm jus supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts ugly." Dean spat.

"This isn't a game son Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean but you need our help."

"You listen to me you two faced douche after what you did I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me boy. You think you can rebel against us? Zachariah fumed. He paused a moment as his eyes tracked to Dean's hand. "You're bleeding" he said slowly.

"Oh yeah a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean said as he slapped his hand against an angel banishing sigil behind the door.

"NO!" Zachariah yelled as he vanished into white light.

"Learned that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

"This sucks ass." Chuck sighed.

A while later they had checked into a motel. Sam had gone out for supplies and Dean was unpacking his guns from his holdall. He hissed lightly as he caught the bandage wrapped around his hand. Lacey looked up from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Would you like me to heal that for you?" She asked standing up. Dean looked at her surprised.

"You can do that?"

Lacey nodded. "I've only done it a few times before but its only a small wound so shouldn't be too hard." She took hold of Deans hand and unwrapped the bandage covering it. She gently placed her hand over the wound. Dean felt a warmth and suddenly his cut didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks." He said. Lacey turned her gaze upwards from his hand and her eyes locked with his. He could feel the warmth replaced by the feel of her palm in his. There was a sudden noise as the door opened and Sam walked in. They broke apart and Dean went back to sorting out his guns.

"Hey" Sam said as he tossed a small parcel at each of them in turn. "Hex bags." Sam explained. "No angels or demons are gonna find us with those things."

"Where did you get them?" Dean asked.

"I made them." Sam told him.

"How?"

"I… I learned it from Ruby." Sam said sheepishly.

"Speaking of, how are you doing? You jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean asked.

"It's weird. To tell you the truth I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural Methadone"

"Yeah I guess. Dean…"

"Sam it's Okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well that's good because what can I even say? I'm sorry I screwed up? Doesn't really do it justice you know? Look there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right."

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean snapped. "Look all I'm saying is why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it. Alright so say this is just any other hunt you know? What do we do first?"

"We'd figure out where the thing is."

"All right. So we just got to find … the devil."

A moment later there was a knock at the door. Dean grabbed his gun as Sam went to open it. A woman was standing on the other side of the door. She looked shocked and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"You Okay lady?" Sam asked frowning at her.

"Sam is it really you?" She asked. "And you're so firm." She said putting a hand on his chest.

"Uh do I know you?" Sam asked looking confused.

"No but I know you. You're Sam Winchester and you're…" She peered around the door at Dean. "Not what I pictured. And who are you?" She asked looking at Lacey suspiciously.

"I'm Lacey" She smiled.

"I'm Becky" She said glaring at Lacey.

"And I'm not with him." Lacey said shuffling away from Becky across the bed. Becky's expression cleared and she turned her attention back to Sam.

"I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few…" She stopped and giggled. "Anyway Mr Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Dean asked. Becky nodded.

"He's got a message but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change up to the mythology by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right just umm what's the message?"

"He had a vision. The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky does he know where it is?"

"In a castle on a hill made of forty two dogs."

"Forty two dogs?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense but that's what he said." She stepped towards Sam. "I memorized every word." She put her hand back on Sam's chest. "For you."

"Um Becky can you quit touching me?" He asked awkwardly.

"No." Becky replied.

A few hours later after Becky had finally left Bobby arrived in the Impala. Lacey had gone out on to the balcony to clear her head. So much had happened in the past forty eight hours. Suddenly she heard raised voices coming from within the motel room. As she opened the door she heard Bobby say "This kind of thing don't get forgiven boy. If by some miracle we pull this off I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam nodded looking crestfallen. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah you do that." Bobby told him. Sam turned to go.

"I'll go with you." Lacey said following him out to the Impala. As they got into the car Sam turned to her.

"You don't have to come with me you know." Lacey shrugged.

"It'll be nice to have a change of scenery. Besides I think they have things to sort out." She said inclining her head back to the motel.

"Well if you're sure you'll be safe with me." Sam said sadly.

Lacey smiled at him. "Whether your safe or not I'm probably the best person to be around." Sam smiled back at her and pulled out of the parking space.

After extensive reading Sam called it a day and drove them back to the motel. As they neared the room they heard a smashing sound. Sam broke into a run, crashing the door open, Lacey right behind him. They saw a couple of demons and Bobby attacking Dean. Bobby had Dean by the throat. Lacey flung her arm out and the demons flew across the room and hit the wall. As soon as this happened Bobby loosened his grip on Dean and stabbed himself with the demon knife. "Bobby!" Sam yelled as he rushed towards him. Lacey followed him and kneeled down next to Bobby. Suddenly one of the female demons reared back up from the floor and slammed her foot into Laceys head. Lacey keeled over onto the floor and everything went black.


	3. The Pool of Tears Part 2

Lacey's head swam, consumed by the black she faded in and out of consciousness.  
"Lacey!" She heard someone calling her name and latched onto that trying to pull herself out of the darkness. "Lacey!" She gingerly opened her eyes and grimaced at the light, shutting them again. "Are you OK?" She nodded and slowly opened her eyes again. She looked around and found herself on a gurney in a hospital.  
"How are you feeling?" She looked up and saw Dean standing over her.  
"I'm Ok. Head hurts a little, she caught me by surprise." She said as she swung her legs over the edge and sat up.  
"You seem to be feeling better." She turned her head and saw a doctor heading towards them.  
"Yeah I'm fine." she replied with a small smile.  
"Well let me check you over make sure there's no lasting damage and then you should be free to go." The doctor shined a light in her eyes and made other checks before signing her off.  
"We have to get out of here." Dean said as he took hold of her elbow and escorted her out to the parking lot where Sam was waiting by the car.  
"What happened to Bobby?" Lacey asked worriedly.  
"They're operating on him now. There's nothing more we can do here. We have to get to the sword. The demons heard where it is, we have to get to it before them. Can you take us to New York?" Lacey blinked at him.  
"I suppose so. Do you have the address?" Dean handed her the card with the storage lock ups name on it. "OK" She said. "Hold on to my arms and don't let go."  
Sam grabbed some guns out of the car and passed one to Dean. They both took hold of one of Laceys arms. She focused on the address and moments later they were standing outside the lockup.

The boys entered the lock up, their guns drawn and Lacey followed in behind them. The bodies of dead demons were splayed out across the floor. Dean nudged one of them with his foot.  
"So I see you told the demons where the sword is." They snapped around to see Zachariah and two other angels standing behind them.  
"Oh thank god, the angels are here." Dean muttered.  
"And to think they could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was right in front of them ."  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chucks skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand delivered it to us."  
"We don't have anything." Dean told him.  
"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Dean stared at him. "What you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self loathing? No. You're just a human Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean I'm the sword?"  
"You're Michael's weapon or rather his receptacle."  
"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"You're THE vessel. Michael's vessel."  
"How? Why me?" Dean asked.  
"Because you're chosen. It's a great honour Dean."  
"Oh yeah life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass." Dean spat.  
"Joking, always joking. Well no more jokes." Zachariah glared at him before raising a hand and pointing it, gun like at Dean. Suddenly he swung his hand around to point at Sam instead.  
"Bang." There was a loud crunching sound and Sam fell to the ground, his legs broken.  
"God!" Sam yelled.  
"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.  
Lacey rushed over to Sam, kneeling down beside him. She laid a hand over each of his legs and Sam felt a warmth spread through them. She helped Sam back up to his feet.  
"Keep mouthing off and I will break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah spat.  
"How many humans die in the crossfire huh? A million? Five? Ten?"  
"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."  
"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say so to ride around in my skin." Dean said knowing he had the angel at that.  
"Unfortunately yes." Zachariah nodded.  
"Well there's got to be another way."  
"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written." The angel fumed.  
"Yeah, maybe. But on the other hand…Eat me. The answers no." Dean replied.  
"Okay how about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." Zachariah bargained.  
"No." Dean said firmly.  
"Then how about we heal you from… stage four stomach cancer?" At this Dean doubled over on the floor and started coughing. He raised his hand to his mouth and when he removed it, it was covered in blood. Lacey pulled him to his feet and placed her hand on his abdomen. Dean felt the same sensation as when she healed his hand. He turned back to Zachariah and said defiantly. "No."  
"Then lets get really creative. See if you can keep up with this. Uh lets see how… Sam does without his lungs." Laceys eyes widened and she turned to Dean.  
"I can't heal that." Dean span around to find Sam on the floor choking for breath.  
"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes Dean, cause I'm just getting started." Zachariah smirked.  
"Enough!" Lacey tells him. Suddenly her eyes begin to glow and she spread her arms wide. Outside they can hear thunder crashing through the sky and a bolt of lightning spikes, barely missing the angels. Zachariah glared at her but took a step back. All of a sudden there is a bright light, brighter even than the lightning bolt and Lacey feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find Castiel standing next to her.  
"It's OK." he tells her. She nodded and her eyes stop glowing. She takes a step back to stand behind Dean.  
"How are you…" Zachariah starts.  
"Alive? That's a good question. How did they end up on that airplane? Another good question. Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer don't we?"  
"No that's not possible!" Zachariah spluttered.  
"It scares you. Well it should. Now put Sam back together and get out of here. I won't ask twice." With a flurry the angels disappeared. Behind them they heard a gasp as Sam's lungs were returned to him.  
"You three need to be more careful." Castiel warned them.  
"Yeah I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."  
"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Castiel placed one hand on Sams chest and one hand on Deans. They both let out a gasp.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed.  
"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Castiel told them.  
"What did you brand us with it?" Dean asked.  
"No. I carved it into your ribs." They stared at him for a moment.  
"Okay well shouldn't you do the same for Lacey?" Dean pointed out.  
"I think I am right in saying that Lacey is a telepath?" Castiel said turning to her. She nodded. "So she doesn't need my help, she can set up a mental block which will stop them from finding her." Lacey smiled at him and nodded.  
"Already done."  
"Hey Cas were you really dead?" Sam asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then how are you back?" Dean questioned him. But to no avail as Cas had disappeared again.

Lacey teleported them back to the hospital. Once they arrived they were informed by the duty nurse that Bobby was out of surgery and recovering. As they walked to his room they heard yelling coming from within.  
"Unlikely to walk again?! Why you snot nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" A doctor rushed out of the room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah you better run!" As they were about to walk into the room Dean pulled Lacey to one side.  
"Can you heal Bobby?" Lacey bit her lip and shook her head looking sad.  
"I can only heal wounds Dean. If that demon hadn't knocked me out I could have healed him there and then but now it's too late. He's been operated on by the doctors, they've healed the wound inflicted, the paralysis is a side effect. If I'd healed him it would have been clean and he would have been fine, but I can't work miracles."  
"You healed Sam." Dean pointed out.  
"Sams legs were broken. I healed his bones. I can't heal something that is a side effect of something else. I'm sorry Dean if there was anything I could do then I would." Dean nodded at her and sighed.  
"I know. You've done more than enough already." They wandered into Bobby's room. Bobby was sitting upright in the bed.  
"You believe that yahoo?" He asked exasperated.  
"Screw him, you'll be fine." Dean told him.  
"So let me ask the million dollar question, what do we do now?" Sam asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. Bobby shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well … uh save as many as we can for as long as we can I guess. It's bad, whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we're boned."  
"What if we win?" Dean asked. They all stared at him.  
"I'm serious. I mean screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell they want to fight a war they can find their own planet. This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it. We take em' all on. We kill the devil. Hell we even kill Michael of we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."  
"And how are we supposed to do all this genius?" Bobby asked him.  
"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give em' hell attitude and I'll figure it out." Dean said smiling at them.  
"You are nine kinds of crazy boy." Bobby said shaking his head.  
"It's been said." Dean said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Listen you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit." As they headed for the door Bobby stopped them.  
"Sam?" Sam turned to him. "I was awake, I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that…that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out boy. Not ever." Sam smiled.  
"Thanks Bobby." Bobby nodded.  
"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this but… you're welcome."

As the walked across the car park Dean turned to Lacey.  
"Thanks for your help." Laceys cheeks turned pink and she smiled up at him.  
"That's ok."  
"Look is there anywhere we can drop you off? I'm sure you want to go find your family or whatever?" Lacey's smile faded.  
"I don't even really know where I would start looking, I mean I have no clue who they are, just some vague memories." Dean nodded.  
"Ok well your welcome to stay with us for a while till you find them." Lacey nodded.  
"Yeah I'd like that." Dean opened the back door of the Impala for her and she got inside. As he closed the door Sam said;  
"You know I was thinking Dean maybe we could go after the colt." Dean raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Why? What difference would that make?"  
"Well we could use it on Lucifer. I mean you just said back there …" Dean interrupted.  
"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit. I mean I'll fight, I'll fight till the last man but let's at least be honest. I mean we don't stand a chance, and you know that, I mean hell, you of all people know that."  
"Dean… is there something you want to say to me?"  
"I tried Sammy. I mean I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened."  
"I would give anything – anything- to take it all back." Sam said sadly, staring at the floor.  
"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are, I do. But man you were the one I depended on the most and you let me down in ways that I can't even…" Dean stopped for a moment. "I'm just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here you know."  
"What can I do?" Sam asked pleadingly.  
"Honestly? Nothing. I just… I don't think that we can ever be what we were, you know." Dean opened the car door as he spoke. "I just don't think I can trust you." He climbed into the car. Sam stayed standing outside for a moment before silently climbing in next to him.  
All this time Lacey had sat in the back seat listening. She bit her lip. These guys were so busy saving the world on a daily basis that they have very little of a normal life. All they had was each other. After her time in 'Wonderland' Lacey knew what it was like to be all alone. She was grateful to the Winchesters. They took her in, protected her without flinching, not for a moment. They got little thanks for the work they did even though they had probably saved thousands of lives at least. In that moment Lacey decided she was going to stick with them, no matter what. It was time the Winchesters got a little back. And she was probably one of the few people in the world with the power to help them, maybe even save them for a change. So that's exactly what she would do. She smiled to herself as Dean pulled out of the hospital car park. And so it begins.


	4. A Caucaus Race and a Long Tale Part 1

**A Caucaus Race and a Long Tale**

Sam paced outside of Bobby's room. Bobby was sat in a wheelchair staring out of the window. As Sam continued his pacing he spotted Dean coming around the corner with a manila envelope in his hand. Dean peered into the room and spotted Bobby.

"It's been three days now. We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a back rub."

"Dean." Sam warned.

"Look we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Sam nodded at the envelope in Deans hand.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Went to radiology." Dean said as he removed the x-ray from the envelope. "Got some glamour shots." He held the x-ray up to the light where they could clearly see signs and sigils etched into the bones of the ribs. "Lets just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap." Sam said as he examined it.

"Yeah well Cas carved you one too." Dean reminded him. As Dean was putting the x-ray back in the envelope Lacey strode past them at an alarming rate. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam before they followed her in. As they entered Lacey was placing four plastic cups on the table beside Bobby's bed.

"Here you go Bobby, I got us all drinks."

"Thanks." Bobby replied gruffly as he rolled over to the table and picked up a cup. Sam and Dean went to pick theirs up just as Bobby started to splutter.

"What in hell is this?" he exclaimed. Lacey stared at him wide eyed. Sam took a sip of his drink.

"It's only hot chocolate."

"Why would you get me hot chocolate?" Bobby asked exasperated.

"Cause coffee is gross." Lacey said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Dean smiled at the stunned look on Bobbys face. Suddenly Sams phone went off.

"Hello? Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil." Dean muttered.

"Ah St Martins Hospital, why? What are you…Cas?" Moments later Castiel was standing in the door way.

"Cellphone Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now, all angels, I won't be able to simply…"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby interrupted him. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on me." Everyone continued to stare at him. Lacey started to giggle and Bobby shot a glare at her. "Get healing. Now."

"I can't." Castiel said slowly.

"Say again?" Bobby said beginning to get agitated. Cas walked towards him.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heavens power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry." Cas apologised.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby growled.

"At least he's talking now." Dean muttered. Bobby glared at him.

"I hear that." Lacey smiled at Dean and he offered his usual grin back. Cas turned to Sam and Dean.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah you want to help?"

"No, its foolish it can't be done." Cas told him plainly.

"OK thanks for the support."

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane." Lace's ears pricked up. "The one who began everything. God." Cas said dramatically. The boys stared at him sceptically. "I'm going to find God." Dean motioned to Lacey and they all stepped out into the hospital corridor.

"God?" Dean asked Cas incredulously.

"Yes."

"God?"

"Yes!" Cas said exasperated. "He isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean said sarcastically.

"No he's not on any flat bread." Cas said straight faced.

"Listen chuckles even if there id a God he is either dead, and that's the generous theory…"

"He is out there Dean." Cas interrupted.

"… or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rats ass about any of us." Dean finished. Cas glared at him. "I mean look around you man, the world's in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough." Cas said forcefully. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With Gods help we can win."

"It's a pipe dream Cas." Cas rounded on Dean.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world." Sam looked down at the floor. "And I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." He said as he stalked back into Bobbys room.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asked him. Cas nodded.

"I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked.

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in Gods presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Sam asked. Cas nodded again.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby said frowning.

"I know. You don't." Cas replied before shifting his gaze to Dean and the pendant he wore round his neck.

"What this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?" Cas asked.

"No." Dean said stubbornly.

"Dean. Give it to me." Cas commanded. Dean thought for a moment before taking the necklace off and handing it to Cas.

"Alright I guess." He pulled his hand back from Cas as he reached out to take it. "Don't lose it." He re-extended his hand and Cas took it from him.

"Great now I feel naked." Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow at Lacey. Lacey shook her head and smiled back.

"I'll be in touch." Cas said as he disappeared.

"When you find God tell him to send legs!" Bobby yelled after him.

Sam and Dean were sat around Bobby's bed. Moments later Lacey walked back in with a plastic cup in her hand and plonked it down on the tray in front of Bobby. "One Coffee." She said rolling her eyes at him. Bobby nodded at her. A second later his phone went off. He pulled it out of the pocket of his robe.

"Hello?"

"Bobby! Bobby damn it can you hear me?"

"I can't hear you!" They could hear a muffled voice on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" There was a pause. "Colorado? River Pass, Colorado? Rufus you there? Rufus?"

The Impala rumbled down the road into River Pass Colorado. Lacey sat in the back seat watching out of the window as trees and sky flashed alternatively by. Bon Jovi was being blasted through the car stereo. She had been in the car for so long now listening to Deans music she was starting to learn the different songs and bands he liked. Moments later she had the wind knocked out of her as the Impala came to a wrenching halt. As she jolted back into her seat Sam turned around from the front seat.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

Sam signalled to the windscreen. In front of the car was a sheer drop where a bridge had once been. All that remained of it now was the shattered railings and a few jagged boards. Sam and Dean got out of the car and went to stand at the edge of the ravine. Lacey undid her seat belt and followed them. As she neared them she could see out across where the bridge used to be and down into what looked like a small town nestled in the trees.

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

"You want me to port us down there?" She asked turning to Dean.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded and they returned to the car and popped open the trunk and sorted through their weapons stash. They emerged with sawn off shot guns and pistols. Lacey took hold of Sam and Deans hands and moments later they were standing in the town. Music was blasting from a turned over car in the middle of the street. Sam moved forward and turned off the engine leaving them in silence. The street they were on had houses on one side and shops along the other. As they approached another car dean stopped to look at a large hole in the window as if someone had been dragged through it. There was a sudden noise behind them and they whipped around to find a woman pointing a gun at them.

"Ellen?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hello boys." The woman said as she lowered her gun.

"Ellen what the heck is going on here?" Dean asked. The next moment the woman splashed Dean in the face with what looked like water.

"We're us." Dean said giving her a look. The woman nodded and signalled them to follow as she walked towards a church.

As they entered the building Lacey saw a devils trap painted on the floor. Ellen walked across it followed by Sam and Dean. She then turned around and watched as Lacey walked over after them. Satisfied that she wasn't a demon Ellen smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Ellen by the way."

"Lacey." Lacey nodded shaking her hand.

"So which one…" Ellen asked nodding her head towards Sam and Dean. Lacey blushed and stammered; "No, no I'm not.." Ellen laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just kidding with you." The she turned to Dean. "Real glad to see you boys." She said giving Dean a hug before drawing back and slapping him across the face. "The can of whupass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed. Lacey just stared on open mouthed.

"You can't pick up a phone?" Ellen continued. "What are you allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry Ellen." Dean muttered.

"Yeah you better be." She told him. "You better put me on speed dial kid."

"Yes ma'am." Ellen nodded and turned to walk downstairs. Lacey followed her and tutted at Dean as she passed. Dean pulled a face at her and he and Sam followed on behind them.

"What's going on Ellen?" Dean asked.

"More than I can handle alone." Ellen told them.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen replied as she stopped at a large wooden door. "So this is it right? End times?" The boys glanced at each other. "It's got to be." Ellen continued.

"Seems like it." Sam said. Ellen nodded and knocked on the door saying "It's me." A peep hole on the other side opened up and a moment later the door swung open. A young man stood on the other side looking suspiciously at the new comers. Lacey looked past him at the small group of people scattered around the room beyond. They all looked back, eyes wide with fear.

"This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters here to help. And this is their friend Lacey."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" The guy who had opened the door asked. Dean studied him for a moment.

"Yeah, are you?" A guy across the room answered for him.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal.""All right catch us up." Dean turned to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you." Ellen replied. " Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…" Dean cut her off.

"You're hunting with Jo?"

"Yeah for a while now." Ellen continued. "We got here and the place, well the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking for her when I found you."

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Dean reassured her.

"Either way these people cannot just sit here. We need to get them out now." Sam concluded.

"No its not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"There used to be twenty of us." Ellen replied.

"Well there's four of us now." Dean started.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"Relax." Dean continued. "Lacey is a superhero." He grinned and put his arm around Laceys shoulders. Lacey blushed and stared down at her shoes. Ellen glanced at her quizzically weighing her up.

"Superhero?"

"Not really, Deans exaggerating. But I do have powers. I can help get people out."

"Lacey can teleport people out then we can come back and deal with the demons." Sam planned out loud.

"Not until I've found Jo." Ellen said stubbornly.

"Ok so we go look for Jo and Rufus and then we all get out together." Dean suggested.

"what if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked.

"What are you going to arm up baby bump over there?" Dean asked gesturing at a pregnant woman.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam reasoned. Dean nodded.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in, I bet they got guns."

"All right." Sam said decidedly turning to Ellen. "You stay, we'll go."

"What about…" Ellen began.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Sam reassured her. The guy who let them in opened the door and the three of them stepped back out into the stairwell.

"Who, whoa, whoa hold on." Dean exclaimed. "Why don't I just go?" he asked.

"What? Alone?" Sam asked confused.

"Well yeah, somebody's got to stay here and start giving them shot gun 101." "Yeah, Ellen." Sam replied and began to climb the stairs. Dean reached out a hand to stop him.

"No, no, no it's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help ok?"

"While you go get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid." Lacey looked confusedly from one brother to the other as they continued to argue. She sighed and sat down on the bottom step. Dean glared down at her but continued arguing.

"I can handle it."

"You don't want me going out there." Sam said, realization dawning.

"I didn't say that." Dean replied.

"Around demons." Sam continued.

"I didn't say that." Dean repeated.

"Fine then lets go." Sam said and continued to climb the stairs. Lacey got up and followed them out.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the row of shops on Main Street.

"I'll get the salt you get the guns." Sam said as he walked towards the grocery store.

"We'll go together." Dean told him.

"Dean it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam asked agitatedly before raising his gun and heading into the store. Dean sighed as he watched him go.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Lacey said reassuringly to dean. Dean nodded gratefully to her before turning and heading into the sporting goods store. Lacey followed Sam into the grocery store and spotted him down one of the far isles. She headed over and helped him pile tubs of salt into plastic bags.

"You know you don't have to baby-sit me." Sam told her.

"I'm not." He looked at her sceptically. "It's easier for Dean to think I'm keeping an eye on you. Then he'll worry less. That way it works for everyone. Dean gets peace of mind and you get to spend time in my charming company." She said matter-of-factly. Sam smiled at her.

"And what do you get out of all of this?" Lacey shrugged.

"You guys helped me. Not many people would have." Sam nodded. "Plus it's not like I have anywhere else to go." She smiled at him. Sam was about to reply when they heard the doors chime. Sam slowly stood up for a moment before ducking back down and putting a finger to his lips. He signalled to Lacey and she saw in the mirror hanging on the wall above them two demons entering the store. Sam reached for his gun which was balanced on the shelves above. One of the demons spotted his movement and rushed towards him. Sam grabbed him and threw him into the next set of shelves, but the demon had him by the neck and slammed him back around.

"Exorcismus te, omnis immundus.." Sam spluttered as he tried to exorcise the demon to no avail, the demons grip tightened around his throat. Sam grabbed for something off the shelves and threw cans at the demon who backed away from him. Sam pulled Ruby's knife from his pocket and stabbed the demon who fell to the floor in a pool of blood. A second later the other demon jumped on him from behind and Sam tried to grab it. His hands fell on thin air. He turned around puzzled to find the demon twitching on the floor.

"I guess they don't like electricity." Lacey said as she cam around from the other side of the aisle. Sam shook his head in amazement and the door chimed again. They both ducked down behind the shelves again until they heard a voice.

"Sammy? Lacey?" Dean called. They stood up as he rounded the corner and saw the demon on the floor covered in blood and Sam holding the knife.

**AN: Thank you for all the follows and favourites ****J**** Please let me know what you think and review for the next chapter!**


	5. A Caucaus Race and a Long Tale Part 2

**A Caucaus Race and a long Tale Part 2**

They walked back to the church in silence, Dean giving Sam disapproving looks. When they arrived back they began handing out guns and showing people how to use them."Okay, alright." Roger, the guy whose wife was a demon said as he tried to load a shotgun."Roger hang on a second…" Ellen said trying to help him as he dropped the shot gun shell. Lacey wandered through the room watching as the three of them taught the group how to load and fire their guns. As she passed Dean she overheard him talking to Austin, the guy who had opened the door for them earlier."You know your way around a gun at all?" Dean asked. The guy proceeded to expertly take apart the gun. Dean smiled at him. "Where did you serve?" "Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one, where'd you serve?""Hell." Dean replied. Laceys eyes widened in shock. Austin laughed. "No seriously?""Seriously, Hell." Dean said straight faced. Austin looked baffled as he searched for something to say, his eyes fell on Lacey."Aren't you gonna give your friend a gun?" he asked. Dean glanced up at Lacey."No she doesn't need one.""Everybody needs a gun, even the women." Austin replied. Dean sighed. "Lacey?" he called across to her."Yeah?" she asked."Do you want a gun?" "No thanks." She said raising an eyebrow."Told you." Dean said turning to Austin."Everyone needs to be armed." Austin frowned at Lacey."Trust me I already am." Lacey said putting her hands on her hips. Austin looked her up and down."What do you mean? How are you armed?" Lacey rolled her eyes."You wouldn't understand." Austins frown deepened."You're not a demon freak like those people out there are you?" He asked as he put his gun back together. Lacey narrowed her eyes. "No I'm not a demon, do I have black eyes?" Austin shrugged."Who says you have to have black eyes to be a freak, you could be something else.""Well I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I? So what's the point?""The point is these people have been through enough. We don't need a wolf among the sheep." He replied as he finished putting his gun together and clicked the safety off. At this point Dean had had enough. "Put the gun down man she's on our side.""I'm not so sure about that." Austin said as he raised his gun."Go ahead shoot me see where it gets you." Lacey said as she folded her arms defiantly. Austins finger gripped the trigger as if to shoot but was interrupted by Deans fist meeting with his face. He toppled backwards and his gun fell to the floor with a clatter. "I said she's on our side. Now unless you want to go fend for yourself with the demons I suggest you back off." Dean barked. Austin scrambled to his feet and backed away from Dean. "Thanks." Lacey said giving Dean a small smile."Hey" Dean said raising his hands in the air. "I know you can handle yourself but the guy was being a douche." Lacey couldn't help but laugh . Dean grinned at her."Hey" Dean said signalling Sam over."Hey" Sam said glumly."What's wrong?" Dean asked. Sam looked down at his feet."It's just at the store those demons were possessing teenagers I mean, I had to slit some kids throat.""Come on Sam, you had to." "And I electrocuted one of them." Lacey pointed out."I know I just , it used to be like… I just wish I could save people like I used to.""What you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?" Dean asked."I didn't say that.""I'll be back." They looked over to see Ellen standing beside them."Where are you going?" Dean asked."I can't sit on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go get these people out of here." "No wait, I'll go with you." Sam offered."Whoa hold on, can I talk to you for a second?"Lacey watched as Sam and Dean left the room. She could see them arguing through the door. A few minutes later Sam left with Ellen to go find Jo and stayed behind with Dean this time. The group of people had scattered across the room. Some were getting ready, some were praying. Lacey sat down beside Dean. She could tell he was worried about Sam. "He'll be fine you know, you just need to give him some time." Dean nodded."Can't help but worry about him Lacey." Lacey glanced down at her hands, fidgeting. "Have you really been to hell?" Dean nodded. The door opened with a bang. Ellen stood there panting."Where's Sam?" Dean asked standing up. Ellen shook her head."They took him? Demons took him? Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?" The pregnant woman said panicking."Could they get in?" The pastor asked. "No." Dean told him sharply. "We need to get a plan together.""Dean one of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." She snorted. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy don't you think?" Dean asked.

"No that's not what I meant. It called me a black eyed bitch." Dean looked puzzled. "What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot but she's not stupid. She wears an anti possession charm. It's all kinds of weird right?"

"The whole things off." Dean replied.

"What's your instinct?" Ellen asked.

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well tough. All you got's me and Lacey and all we got is you. So lets figure it out."

"All right." Ellen smiled at Dean.

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water. That's all I know." Ellen clarified.

"Padre you know what she's talking about, about the water?" Dean asked turning to the Pastor.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?" Dean probed.

"Last Wednesday." Austin said approaching them cautiously. "And the demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else? Anything." Dean questioned.

"Maybe. But it's pretty random." Austin replied.

"Good. Randoms good." Dean said looking hopeful.

"Shooting star, does that count?" Dean and Ellen exchanged looks. "Real big. Same night, Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Dean said as he walked over to the book shelf and brought the bible back to the table.

"So uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"This isn't X Files pal." Dean retorted. He flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch and it fell upon the river and the name of the star was wormwood. And many men died."

"Revelation 8:10, are you saying this is about the apocalypse?" The Pastor asked.

"You could say. And these specific omens they're prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen."

"And which one rides the red horse?" Dean asked.

"War." The pastor replied.

"That cherry mustang parked on Main." Ellen nodded.

"You can't think that a car…" The Pastor started.

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean think about it. It all makes sense. If war is a dude and he's here maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other."

"You said Jo called you a black eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up. It's the Apocalypse?" The Pastor asked incredulously.

"Sorry Padre." Dean replied.

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and that War is a guy?" Austin asked sceptically.

"You believed crazy before." Dean said.

At that point there was a hammering on the door and someone shouted. "Open up! It's Roger!" Austin checked the peephole in the door and opened it to let Roger in.

"I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one!"

"Wait, wait, wait! What?" Dean asked confused.

"I thought you said there were no demons?" Austin asked rounding on Dean.

"There's not. Where did you go?" He asked Roger.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!"

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean asked.

"We just sit here we're going to be dead." Austin Interrupted.

"No we're not."

"They're going to kill us unless we kill them first." Roger exclaimed.

"Hold on, hold on."

"No man we got people to protect. All right the able bodied go hunt some demons." Austin said as he started handing out guns.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing." Roger pointed at Ellen, Dean and Lacey and exclaimed;

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" Austin turned his gun on them, then he squinted at Lacey.

"Her eyes aren't black."

"Go, go!" Dean said shoving the two of them out the door. A second later they heard shotgun rounds hitting the other side of the door. "Move!" Dean exclaimed pushing them towards the stairs. "We gotta find Sam and Jo and figure out how to stop War." Dean said as they headed out of the church and towards the base camp.

Once they reached the house they fanned out, Ellen went after Jo and Dean and Lacey went to find Sam and Rufus. They were crossing the porch when a man came through the window and Dean slammed him to the ground before grabbing him and hauling him up against the wall.

"Listen to me. I'm not a demon. Think Rufus, all those omens."

"You go to hell." Rufus replied before kicking Dean in the crotch and knocking him to the ground. He lunged for his gun but before he could grab it, it flew across the porch away from him. Dean grabbed him from behind and threw him against the wall again.

"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red mustang. It's War I'm telling you! It's War!"

"You're damn right it is!" Rufus growled at him.

"He's telling the truth." For the first time Rufus noticed Lacey, and the fact that her eyes weren't black.

"It's the Horseman."

"Horseman?" Rufus said, his confidence beginning to waver.

"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating." Dean explained.

"The Horseman, War." Rufus said as it finally clicked.

"Yes." Dean sighed with relief.

"Did you figure this out all by yourself genius?" Rufus asked. Dean let him up and the three of them rushed into the house to find Ellen. As soon as they got through the door Ellen was standing there with Jo pointing a shotgun at them.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean said raising his hands.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked.

"Good." Rufus nodded and Ellen lowered the shotgun.

"Hi Jo." Dean said.

"Hey." Jo replied.

"Okay we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each…" Dean was interrupted by the sounds of shots coming from outside. "Damn it! Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs." Rufus told him. Dean and Lacey rushed in the direction he pointed. They clattered up the stairs and through the first door at the top and found Sam tied to a chair in the middle of the floor.

"Dean! It's not demons!" Sam exclaimed. "It's War!" They both said at the same time. Lacey gave a small smile.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Dean said as he bent down and started cutting Sam free.

"The ring." Sam told him as the ropes around his wrists began to loosen.

"The ring, the ring that's right! He turned it before he made everyone hallucinate and go hell bitch."

"Right!" Sam said as the ropes came off and he stood up.

"We got to move, come on." Dean said as they headed back downstairs. They headed out the back door and took the long way back round to Main Street. They saw War heading towards the Mustang and Sam and Dean grabbed him from behind. War began to laugh. Sam drew Ruby's knife and war put his hands up.

"Whoa okay. That's a sweet little knife but come on, you can't kill war kiddos."

"Oh we know." Dean reassured him. Sam slammed Wars hand onto the top of the Mustang and used Ruby's knife to chop his fingers off. His ring clinked to the ground. Dean leant down to pick it up and when he stood up War and the Mustang were gone.

A few hours later the three of them were clear of River Pass and had headed further up the highway until they reached a rest stop a ways up the mountain. They were sat at a picnic table. Lacey was leaning back enjoying the sunshine. Dean held up the ring.

"So pit stop at Mount Doom?" Sam stared off into the distance.

"Dean…"

"Sam lets not." Dean interrupted.

"No listen, this is important. I know you don't trust me. Just now I realise something. I don't trust me either. From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head and I tell myself its for the right reasons, my intentions are good and it feels true you know? But I think underneath I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is the problems not the demon blood not really, I mean what I did I can't really blame the blood or Ruby or anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. It's something that means… it scares the hell out of me Dean. In the last couple of days I caught another glimpse."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways."

"Well I think you're right." Dean said.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam said surprised.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you then about doing the job right. And I just can't afford that you know? Not now." Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"I know you are Sam." Sam gets up to leave. Lacey jumped up and walked around to the other side of the bench and gave Sam a hug.

"Take care of him" Sam said softly to her.

"Of course." Lacey replied.

"Hey do you wanna uh, take the Impala?" Dean offered.

"It's okay." Sam said as he started to back away from them. "Take care of yourselves."

"Yeah you too Sammy." Dean looked on sadly. Sam grabbed his bag from the Impala. Lacey waved at him looking defeated. She walked back to the bench and sat next to Dean.

"You know if you want a normal life you should go with him." Dean suggested.

"And leave you to fend for yourself?" Lacey asked jokingly as they watched Sam hitch a ride in a pick up truck and drive off. "Besides, normal's overrated." Lacey said as she put a hand on Deans shoulder reassuringly.

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to post this, I hadn't had a chance to type it up. Hope you enjoy it, the next chapter will have a lot more original stuff in it, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	6. The Rabbit sends a little Bill Part 1

**The Rabbit sends a little Bill Part 1**

Dean and Lacey were sat in a diner, both looking a little lost. The waitress brought over their order, "Bacon and eggs for you, and oatmeal for you." she said as she placed the dishes in front of them. Dean raised an eyebrow at Lacey.

"Oatmeal? You don't have to go all healthy just cause Sam's not here to do it." Lacey laughed.

"Don't worry it's probably a one off. It's been such a long time since I've had a lot of things I just want to try everything over." Dean nodded. He was missing Sam it was true. They had spent so long travelling together it was weird that Sam wasn't here. He also knew that Lacey knew he missed Sam and was doing anything she could to make up for his absence. He studied her from across the table as she dug into her oatmeal. She was wearing a white vest top with dark blue jeans and a black and white striped cardigan and she seemed to be permanently attached to her converse lately. Her long blonde hair hung freely over her shoulders. She was doing pretty well considering the circumstances. They had been driving around for a few days looking for a case to work on and they had finally lucked out. There had been some random killings in the next town over and they were heading there to hunt, Dean surmised from the reports in the local paper that it was a vampire they were dealing with. They finished their meal and Dean paid the bill. They headed outside and got into the Impala. Dean drove them a short way down the highway before pulling into the gas station and filling the car up. He leant in through the open window. "You want anything?"

"I'll come see" Lacey replied and bounded out of the car. The bell above the door pinged as they entered the store. Lacey disappeared down an aisle and after grabbing a few snacks Dean followed after her. He found her standing in the middle of the aisle examining the magazine rack.

"Found anything?" Dean asked. Lacey nodded wide eyed.

"I can't decide which one. Any ideas?" Dean shrugged.

"Just grab a couple, whatever takes your fancy." Lacey smiled and grabbed three magazines off the rack and followed Dean to the counter. The cashier rang it up and Dean paid for it on one of his credit cards. They headed back to the car and drove a few more miles down the road to a Palms Inn Motel. Dean checked them in and they headed up to their room. Dean unpacked his guns and sorted through them. He glanced up and saw Lacey curled up on the other bed reading an astrology magazine. Dean sighed.

"We've got some time to kill, anything you wanna do?" Lacey glanced up from her magazine.

"Anything?" Dean chuckled.

"Well, within reason."

"Would bowling be within reason?" She asked.

"Sure I think we can run to that." Lacey smiled widely. Dean and Lacey went down to the front desk. Dean got directions from the clerk and they got into the Impala. Lacey was still flipping through her magazine, "Dean when's your birthday?" she asked.

"January 24th" Dean replied. Lacey nodded thoughtfully. "You gonna read me my horoscope?" Dean asked smiling.

"Sure. It says; It isn't a good idea to blame your troubles on others. The only one that you really have to blame is you. You will find that your mind is active today and that it might send you around in circles unless you make a conscious effort to slow it down and get it going on the right path. Deal with the facts of the situation instead of the emotions that may arise from it." She stopped and looked at Dean who just stared straight ahead and gripped the wheel tightly.

They arrived at the bowling alley and Dean paid for them. Lacey stood behind him biting her lip.

"What's up?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, um nothing, its just been such a long time since I've done this." Dean smiled.

"It's OK I'll show you how to do it."

They spent a few hours at the bowling alley, Dean teaching Lacey how to play again. He even let her win once. He was glad he did in a way, cause when she saw her name flash up on the screen she gave out a little squeal and jumped into his arms. As the afternoon came to a close they hurried back to the motel and Dean gathered his stuff together. They headed out to a bar that was in what appeared to be the vampires hunting grounds.

"Why don't you stay in the car, this place isn't exactly the Ritz" Dean suggested as he opened the car door. Lacey blinked a moment.

"OK" he could tell she didn't like the idea.

"Don't worry if I need a hand I'll yell." He wandered off. Lacey sighed. It seemed like no matter how many times she proved herself Dean was still going to look at her as a little girl. Lacey dozed for a while, the next thing she knew Dean was climbing back into the car spattered in blood.

"Oh my god are you OK?" She asked him worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, none of this is mine." Dean started the car and they drove off.

They arrived back at the motel and Lacey got out of the car and followed Dean up to the room.

"So" she said trying to lighten the mood. "What are we having tonight."

"Pizza?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lacey smiled. Dean offered her a small smile in return. He knew she was trying to make up for Sams absence and although she couldn't replace him there was something about her, he couldn't help but smile back, there was an innocence about her that he had been lacking for so long. He handed her some cash.

"Why don't you go get us something while I get cleaned up?"

"Sure." She replied.

"And don't..." Dean started before she teleported out. "... scare anyone when you teleport in." He muttered to himself. Dean began to clean up, washing the vampire blood off his face and hands. As he glanced up into the mirror over the sink he saw Castiel standing directly behind him.

"God!" Dean exclaimed thumping the sink. "Don't do that!"

"Hello Dean." Cas replied calmly. Dean turned around and came face to face with Cas.

"Cas we've talked about this, personal space."

"My apologies." Cas said stepping back. At that moment Lacey teleported back in carrying pizza boxes.

"Hey Cas" she said placing the boxes on the table. She walked forward and gave him a hug. Cas looked awkward and patted her on the back. Dean smirked.

"Anyway, how'd you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar?"

"You are." Cas replied. "Bobby told me where you were." Dean nodded.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked glancing around. Dean glanced down at the floor.

"Sam and I are taking separate vacations for a while so... You find god yet?" Dean asked changing the subject. "More importantly can I have my damn necklace back please?"

"No I haven't found him. That's why I'm here I need your help."

"With what?" Dean asked walking over to the table and taking a slice of pizza out of the box "God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not god it's someone else."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"Scuse me?" Dean asked choking on his pizza.

"His name's Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Lacey spluttered with laughter at this.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what, revenge?" Dean asked.

"Information."

"So what you think you can find this dude and he's just going to spill gods address?"

"Yes because we are going to trap him and interrogate him."

"You're serious about this." Dean studied Cas. "So what I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together." Cas looked confused. "Give me one good reason why I should do this?"

"Because you're Michaels' vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Dean stared at Cas.

"Oh so I'm you're bullet shield?"

"I need your help because you are the only one who will help me, please." Dean sighed.

"All right fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Lets go." Cas reached out to touch Deans' forehead but Dean backed away.

"Whoa."

"What?" Cas asked.

"Last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week! We're driving." Dean said as he began stuffing things in his bag. Lacey burst out laughing at the stunned look on Cas' face.

"Too much info Dean." She told him as she got up and packed her stuff. Dean shrugged. They made their way out of the motel room and down to reception. While they were waiting for the clerk to check them out Lacey leant with her back against the desk.

"So does that happen when I teleport you too?"

"Surprisingly no." Dean replied. Lacey shrugged.

"Weird." They walked back out to the car and the three of them got in. They sat in silence for a while as Dean drove them out of the motel and onto the highway.

"So how long is it going to take to get to Maine?" Lacey asked from the back seat.

"About seven hours." Dean answered.

"OK. Goodnight." Lacey replied. Dean chuckled and glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Lacey curling up on the back seat.

The next time Lacey woke up was to find Dean leaning over to wake her.

"We're here." Lacey sighed and leant back against the cool leather seats.

"It's morning already?"

"Yep. Listen Cas and I are going to interview this cop who saw Raphael. You wanna come with us or stay here?"

"I'll come with. It'll be nice to stretch my legs." Lacey replied as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "Give me two secs?" She asked Dean nodding over to the Diner across the road. Dean nodded and she headed off.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked turning to Cas.

"We'll tell the officer he witnessed an angel of the lord and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Dean stared at Cas.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?"

"Because we're humans." Dean replied giving Cas a badge and straightening his tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

"Why?" Cas asked looking confused.

"Because that's how you become president." Dean replied. He caught sight of Lacey coming out of the diner, over Cas' shoulder, and couldn't help but stare a bit as she crossed the road towards them. She was wearing a band t-shirt with white cut off shorts and black boots showing off her long legs.

"All ready? I haven't got a badge for you so lets just say you're my assistant or whatever for the time being." Dean said snapping himself out of it.

"Okay lets go." Lacey smiled and fell in line with Cas as they headed into the station. As they walked through the door Dean spotted the officer he was looking for.

"Deputy Framingham?" The guy turned and Dean held up his badge.

"Hi Alonzo Mosley, FBI. This is my partner Eddie Moscone. Also FBI." Dean prompted as Cas stood there doing nothing. Cas eventually caught on and flipped his badge out upside down. Dean sighed and turned it the right way up for him. "He's uh, he's new." He explained. The deputy nodded and then his gaze fell on Lacey. "And this is my assistant…" Dean seemed lost."

"Alice Liddell." Lacey provided shaking the deputys hand.

Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure. Talk here though." The deputy said indicating his right ear as he lead them into his office. "Hearings all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked as they sat down.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You mind just uh, running us through what happened?"

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the pump and go on route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?"

Lacey felt her mind drifting as they questioned the cop. She awoke from her daze as Cas turned to her and said; "Saint Pete's"

"OK thank you for your time." Dean said as they got up to leave. They shook the deputys hand and made their way out of the police station.

"So…"St Petes"" Lacey said in a deep voice, doing an impression of Cas. Dean chuckled.

A few hours later Dean had found an empty cabin for them to stay in while they were working on the case. They unpacked their bags from the Impala and Dean broke the lock on the door. As the door swung open a smell of mould and rot invaded their senses.

A few hours later they were sat around the ground floor of the cabin.

"So basically what you're saying is, this could be our last night on earth?" Dean asked Cas incredulously.

"Yes that's correct." Castiel replied, stoic as usual. Dean gave a sigh.

"Any plans?" Castiel shook his head.

"I was just going to sit here quietly."

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Castiel looked away awkwardly and Lacey cleared her throat. Dean winked at her before turning back to Castiel. "You have been with women before right? Or an angel at least?" Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?" Lacey snorted.

"You what?" Dean ignored her.

"I've never had occasion to." Cas replied looking everywhere but at Dean.

"All right." Dean said grabbing his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Burt and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Lets go." He ushered the two of them out the door towards the Impala. Lacey stopped short.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Dean asked turning towards her as he opened the door to the Impala.

"You don't seem to be bothered if I die a virgin." Lacey said crossing her arms across her chest. Dean stared at her open mouthed for a moment before turning on his usual smirk.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Lacey sighed before climbing into the car.

"It doesn't matter." Dean climbed in after her.

"What do you mean?" Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Dean I was ten the last time I was in this reality. I don't exactly know what you're talking about." Dean's eyes widened. Cas climbed into the front seat next to him. Dean looked from Cas to Lacey and back again.

"Right." He pointed at Lacey. "You're next on my list. Lacey laughed and shook her head.

A while later the Impala pulled up outside a dark building. They climbed out of the car.

"Where are we?" Lacey asked Dean.

"Uh… you'll see when we get inside." Lacey followed the boys inside and they took their seats in a booth. It wasn't until they were sat down that Lacey looked around.

"What is this place?" She asked looking incredulously at Dean.

"What do you think it is?" Dean smirked.

"I think it's something I have no idea about again." Lacey glared at him. He laughed and put his arm over her shoulder. She blushed slightly and focused on the glass of coke the waitress had brought her. The waitress placed a glass of beer in front of Dean and eyed up Lacey.

"Is she old enough to be here?" Dean nodded.

"She's 23." The waitress nodded still looking suspicious before carrying on. "Hey relax." Dean said to Cas who was sitting on the other side of the booth looking terrified.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here."

"Dude you full on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." A woman wearing very few clothes approached the table. "Showtime." Dean nodded in her direction.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked Cas. He looked scared.

"Cas. His name is Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity." The woman replied.

"Chastity." Dean said trying not to laugh. "Wow. Is that a kismet or what buddy? Well he likes you, you like him. So Daye nu." Chastity tugged Cas to his feet.

"Come on baby" As they walked off Dean got to his feet and took hold of Cas' arm.

"Hey listen take this." He said handing Cas a wad of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Don't order off the menu. Go get her tiger." Cas looked at her nervously. "Don't make me push you." Cas gulped and followed her out of the room. Dean sat back down in the booth.

"I still can't believe you brought me here." Lacey said giving him a look.

"Well how about I make it up to you then?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Lacey smiled, playing along.

"Whatever you'd like." Dean said putting his arm back around her shoulders. Lacey smiled up at him.

"Dancing."

"Well I'm sure we can…what?" Dean asked looking perplexed.

"Take me dancing." Lacey smiled.

"Uh well, I uh…" Lacey batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, OK." Dean sighed.

"Yay! Thank you!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. Moments later there came a scream from the other room. Dean got up to investigate and Lacey followed him. They found Chastity stalking away from Cas screaming.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you jerk! I'll kill you!" She stalked past Dean and Lacey rounding on them too. "Screw you too! God! Jerk!" Lacey stared after her stunned.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know." Cas said sheepishly. "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Lacey raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Oh no man." Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's the natural order." Two burly guys came in through the door Chastity had exited through. "We should go. Come on." They piled out of the back door. Dean was laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked.

"Oh nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years." Deans face fell a little at this.

"Come on I'm sure we can find some people to laugh at on the dance floor." Lacey said as she linked her arm through his. "You coming with us Cas?" Lacey asked but he was already gone.


	7. The Rabbit sends a little Bill Part 2

**The Rabbit sends a little Bill Part 2**

They drove around the town a few times before Dean spotted a club. He parked the Impala outside and bribed the doorman to let them in, as Lacey had no ID. As they entered the club Lacey began to feel nervous. The music was pounding against her chest and the lights flashed through the darkness illuminating the people on the dance floor. Dean said something to her but she couldn't hear a thing. She shook her head at him. He bent closer and shouted in her ear;

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes." She shouted back. He could tell she was nervous. All the old movies she'd been watching, this place had probably come as a bit of a shock to her. Dean motioned to her and headed across to the bar which was crowded with people.

Lacey felt completely awkward standing around by herself waiting for Dean. People milled around her talking and laughing. Up until now she hadn't worried, nothing had seemed wrong while she had been with Sam and Dean but now she felt lost, completely out of place. Someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt relief wash over her and turned around expecting to see Dean but instead came face to face with a stranger.

"Hi beautiful, do you want to dance?" The guy asked leaning forward leeringly.

"Oh.. uh no thank you." She replied shaking her head.

"Oh go on just one dance." he wheedled.

"No I'm OK thanks" she said turning away from him, trying to get away but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh come on darling don't be a tease." He said looking Lacey up and down.

"I believe the Lady said no." Came a voice from behind them. Lacey glanced up and saw Dean. She managed to wriggle out of the guys grasp and hurried over to Dean, she grabbed hold of one of his arms tightly and looked up at him gratefully.

"And who are you?" The guy rounded on Dean.

"I'm with her so shove off." Dean glared at him until he left.

"Thank you." Lacey said still holding on to him tightly.

"That's OK." He said putting his arm around her and leading her towards one of the vacant tables. "You OK?" He asked watching her. She was sitting there biting her lip and fidgeting. "Oh nothing, this just isn't what I was expecting that's all." Dean smiled and put his hand out across the table and squeezed hers.

"How are you doing? There's been so much going on I haven't had time to stop and ask?" Laceys smile faded a bit. "I'm OK. All I've got is a few memories from before, not much to go on." she shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't remember much about your family then?"

"Just bits here and there, I know I had a brother and a sister and I remember a house, my parents, I remember not getting along with my father." Dean chuckled at that.

"That makes two of us then." Lacey smiled back at him. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, the music slowed down. "Come on then, might as well get this over with." Dean said standing up and holding out his hand to her, she blushed slightly and took his hand. They made their way down the steps and on to the dance floor where A Drop in the Ocean was being played through the speakers. Dean put his arms around her waist and they swayed along to the music. Lacey sighed and leant her head against Deans shoulder, Things might not be perfect but this was the happiest she could remember being in a long time. They stayed there just swaying as a few more songs were played, until some awful pop song came on and then they broke apart.

"You wanna do anything else or are you ready to call it a night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Lacey smiled and they headed back out of the club.

The following morning they met Cas at the hospital.

"Where have you two been?" Cas asked.

"Dean took me dancing." Lacey smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked as Cas began pouring holy oil around Donnie.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames or he dies."

"Okay." Dean nodded. "So we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?"

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Cas leant forward and muttered in Enochian in Donnie's ear. "I'm here Raphael, come and get me you little bastard." before backing out of the circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?"

"Be ready." Cas said before lighting a match and dropping it onto the circle of oil. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Lacey yawned and sat down in one of the chairs. They could be in for a long wait.

10 hours later the three of them returned to the abandoned cabin.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back." Dean muttered as he trudged through the door.

"Lacey, Dean wait." Cas warned. Suddenly the lights exploded and the room went dark. Lacey grabbed onto Deans arm in panic. There were flashes of light illuminating the room and Raphael was standing before them.

"Castiel."

"Raphael." Cas acknowledged. Dean put his arm around Lacey and they moved forward with Cas.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive, all you do is black out the room." Dean taunted.

"And the Eastern seaboard." Raphael corrected. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now." Dean snorted.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"Lacey." Lacey wiggled her fingers at him from Deans side.

"I know who you are. And now thanks to him I know where the both of you are."

"You won't kill him, you wouldn't dare." Cas said taking a step forward.

"But I will take him to Michael." Raphael countered.

"Well then. Sounds terrifying, it does, but uh hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you, neither of us are." Raphael glared at Dean.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

"Yeah that was... that was hilarious."

"Until I healed him." Lacey pointed out smugly as Dean reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a beer.

"Well he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Lacey paled a little at this.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing." Dean replied.

"What?" Raphael asked exasperatedly.

"We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch." Dean told him before clicking on his lighter and dropping it at his feet. Flames leapt as a ring of holy oil caught on fire, encircling Raphael. Raphael continued to glare at Dean.

"Don't look at me it was his idea." Dean told him. Cas stared at Dean for a moment before turning back to Raphael.

"Where is he?"

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead Castiel. Dead. There's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel told him firmly.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"  
"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked grinning. Lacey looked at him puzzled.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about boy" Raphael warned.

"Yeah who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared, who left no instructions and a world to run?"

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office did he?" Dean asked. Lacey stared at him open mouthed for a moment before bursting into laughter. Raphaels glare turned on her.

"I will get to you later abomination. This si funny to you? You're living in a godless universe!" Dean glared back at Raphael now.

"And? What you and the other kids decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise."

"So what God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes and whatever we want we get." Raphael said. Suddenly the glass from all the windows burst in and showered down on them. Lacey stood in front of Dean and the glass just bounced off her skin.

"If God is dead why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Cas continued.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No." Cas said firmly.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Lets go." Cas told them turning away from Raphael.

"Castiel I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you." Raphael warned.

"Maybe one day. But today you're my little bitch." Cas said before walking out the door. Lacey gave a vigorous nod before following him out.

"What he said." Dean replied picking up his bag before following the two of them out to the Impala.

They drove away from the cabin in silence. "You OK?" Dean asked Cas. When he got no reply he turned towards him. "Look I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nutty. But I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there." Cas replied.

"Good. Go find him." Dean encouraged.

"What about you?" Cas asked.

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly. I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that but I am. I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?" Cas questioned.

"Especially without my brother. I mean I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty four hours than I've had with Sam in years. And you're not that much fun..." Lacey cleared her throat from the back seat. "And you Lacey." Dean added. "It's funny you know I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone" Lacey cleared her throat again."Away from Sam." Dean corrected, rolling his eyes at her. "Hell I'm happy." He heard a noise to his right and glanced over to see Lacey climbing into the front seat. Cas had disappeared. "Watch the seats." Dean muttered. Lacey nodded.

"So where are we going now?"

_**A/N: sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one will be a bit longer. Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	8. Advice from a Caterpillar Part 1

**Advice from a Caterpillar Part 1**

Dean pulled up outside the Century Motel and he and Lacey got out of the Impala. As they approached their motel room they spotted a man standing outside handing out pamphlets. The guy spotted them and locked in on Dean.

"Excuse me friend but have you taken time out to think about Gods plan for you?" Dean stopped and gave him a look.

"Too friggin' much pal." He told him before ushering Lacey into the room. Moments later Deans phone rang and he sat down on one of the beds to speak to Cas. Lacey slipped out of her boots and padded across to the bathroom. She put her bag down on the counter top and rifled through it until she found her face mask and applied it before heading back out to the bedroom where Dean sat with his back to her still on the phone to Cas.

"We're talking about the Colt right? I mean THE COLT?" Dean carried on talking to Cas for a while and arranged for Cas to come meet them the following morning. As he hung up he spotted Lacey sitting on the other side of the bed and jumped.

"Jesus Christ Lace! What the hell is that?"

"It's a honey face mask. It's supposed to be good for your skin." Lacey said defensively. Dean chuckled. Lacey rolled her eyes and stalked into the bathroom. She came back out a minute later drying her hands on a towel.

"Better?" She asked Dean sarcastically.

"Much." He said giving her a small smile. "I'm beat, I'm gonna try and get some shut eye before Cas turns up." Lacey nodded and jumped onto the bed beside him. She picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels, cringing as she spotted a re-run of Alice in Wonderland before settling on an old Agatha Christie movie. She turned the volume down low and climbed under the covers next to Dean. Dean didn't know why he bothered getting a room with two beds anymore, she usually ended up falling asleep watching movies in his bed. With the buzz of the TV in the background Dean began to doze. It seemed only moments later that he was awoken by his phone vibrating, he groaned and glanced over to see Lacey asleep beside him. He picked up his phone and growled into it;

"Damn it Cas, I need to sleep!"

"Dean it's me." Came Sams voice over the line. Dean sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

"Sam? It's quarter past four."

"This is important." Sam told him.

Dean wandered over to the fridge and grabbed a beer before heading into the bathroom so as not to wake Lacey up.

"So you're his vessel huh? Lucifer's wearing you to Prom?"

"That's what he said." Sam replied.

"Just when you thought you were out they pull you back in huh Sammy?"

"So that's it? That's your response?"

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. A little panic maybe?"

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth shattering revelations at this point."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean replied.

"I want back in for starters." Sam told him.

"Sam…" Dean began before he was interrupted.

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down Dean."

"Oh so we're back to revenge then are we? Yeah cause that worked out so well last time." Dean accused.

"Not revenge. Redemption." Sam corrected him.

"So what you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

"Look Dean I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Look Sam it doesn't matter whatever we do. I mean it turns out that you and me, we're the uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know on that basis alone we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good." Dean reasoned.

"Dean it doesn't have to be like this. We can fight it."

"Yeah you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us - love, family whatever it is, they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways."

"Dean don't do this." Sam tried to reason.

"Bye Sam." Dean said before hanging up. He made his way back into the bedroom and climbed back in next to Lacey. She hadn't stirred since he'd left. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

"Dean!" He felt someone shaking him awake. "Dean wake up!" Lacey called. Dean opened his eyes. He turned over to face Lacey and realised that the mattress he was sleeping on had been stripped down to its springs. As he looked around he realised the whole room had been smashed to pieces. The glare coming through the window told him it was morning.

"Grab you're stuff, lets see what's going on." Dean instructed her. Lacey nodded and zipped up her boots, put her jacket on and grabbed her bag. They exited the motel room into a deserted street. At first glance there was no sign of life until they heard the sound of glass smashing. Dean pointed at a nearby alleyway and they headed down it. As they approached they saw a little girl crouched on the floor.

"Little girl?" Dean called out to her. When he got no response he tried again. "Little girl? Are you hurt?" He walked towards her. Lacey followed cautiously behind. "You know the not talking thing is kind of creepy right?" The girls head snapped up, blood was dripping from her mouth. She screamed and ran at Dean with a shard of glass, cutting him in the arm.

"Dean!" Lacey shouted and flung her arm out causing the girl to fly across the alleyway and hit the opposite wall. Lacey ran to Deans side. He was staring at the wall that the little girl had hit. On it was written the word CROATOAN in red graffiti.

"Oh crap." Dean muttered as a group of people appeared around the corner. "Run!" Dean called pushing Lacey in the opposite direction. The infected people chased after them. They ran out of the alley and back towards the hotel until they hit a chain link fence. Moments later several tanks arrived and began shooting at the croats. Dean dragged Lacey to the side and they crawled under a gap in the chain link fence. As they go to their feet Dean noticed a sign and peered at it for a moment.

"August first 2014." He muttered. "Come on." He said pointing out and abandoned car. Dean opened the passenger door and opened up the dashboard and hot wired the car. They got in and Dean began to drive.

"Try my cell phone." Dean said handing it to Lacey. She opened the handset up.

"No service." She told him.

"That's never a good sign." Dean muttered.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Came a voice from the back seat. Lacey let out a shriek and they both whipped around. Zachariah was sitting in the back seat reading a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this back to the future crap." Dean growled.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Zachariah continued unperturbed. "Certainly a buyers market in the real estate. Lets see what happening in sports. That's right no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress that is. Hardly a quorum if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late, human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The bible freak outside the motel, he what dropped a dime on us?"

"Onward Christian soldiers." Zachariah nodded.

"Okay well good, great, you've had your jollies. Now send us back you son of a bitch."

"Oh you'll get back, all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean asked.

"Three days Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look-see."

"Get out." Dean growled. Zachariah smiled at them from the back seat. Moments later there was a noise like a sword being unsheathed and Dean glanced down. What appeared to be knives were sticking out of Laceys hands from the knuckles. She pointed them at Zachariah.

"Get out." She repeated. A second later Zachariah was gone.

A few hours later they drove up to Bobbys' house and got out of the car.

Dean walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Bobby? Bobby I'm coming in!" Dean called. There was no answer. They walked in and looked around the place but there was no sign of Bobby.

"Oh no." Dean sighed as they walked into the living room and saw Bobbys' upturned wheelchair. Lacey looked worried.

"Where is everybody Bobby." Dean muttered to himself. Dean bent down and opened up a hidden compartment under the floorboards and produced a journal and a photo. Lacey came closer and looked over his shoulder. The photo showed Bobby and Cas and a few other men standing in front of a sign. "Camp Chitaqua." Dean read out loud.

They carried on driving into the night until they found the camp from the photograph. Dean parked the car a little way away and they walked the rest of the way in. There were men with guns patrolling in front of the fence. Suddenly something caught Dean's eye.

"Oh, baby no." He groaned. Lacey followed his gaze and saw the Impala trashed to hell. Dean walked over to the car to examine the damage. "Oh no baby what did they do to you?" He said as he bent to examine the hood.

"Is it repairable?" Lacey asked as she followed him over. There was a noise behind them. Dean spun around only to be hit over the head and collapsed to the floor.

"Dean!" Lacey cried out falling to her knees beside him.

"On your feet." Came a voice from behind her. It sent shivers down her spine. She got to her feet and turned to face the speaker. Standing in front of her was another Dean. He was pointing a shot gun at her. More men with guns moved forward and grabbed hold of Dean's unconscious form.

"Follow us." Dean told her pointing his gun towards some cabins.

"No." Lacey said holding her ground. "Go ahead shoot me if you want." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well that won't do any good will it Lacey?" Dean replied. "However if I shoot him." He said turning his gun to point at Dean. Lacey's bottom lip trembled and she nodded.

"Fine." She said and followed them to one of the cabins. Future Dean handcuffed Dean to a ladder and motioned to Lacey. Lacey sighed and sat down on the floor next to Dean and allowed herself to be handcuffed beside him. Future Dean walked across the room and sat down facing them. Lacey glowered at him and waited for Dean to come round.

A short while later Dean came to and found himself handcuffed next to Lacey.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded but continued to glare. Dean looked in the direction she was glaring.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. Future dean stared him down.

"I should be asking that question don't you think? In fact why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself?" Dean suggested.

"Very funny." Future Dean retorted.

"Look man I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything okay?" Dean protested.

"Yeah I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water, nothing. But you know what was funny was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter and switchblade that I carry. Now you want to explain that? Oh and the uh, resemblance while you're at it?"

"Zachariah." Dean offered. Future dean stood up and walked towards them.

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009." Dean explained. "Zach plucked us from our beds and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you don't know." Future dean started, unconvinced.

"No I don't know. Look I just want to get back to my own friggin year OK?"

"Okay, if you're me tell me something only I would know." Dean thinks to himself for a moment before smirking.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." Future Dean nodded.

"Touché. So what Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess." Dean shrugged. "Croatoan virus right? That's their end game?"

"It's efficient. It's incurable and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked. Future dean stiffened.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?"

"No, no me and Sam we haven't talked in, hell five years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean asked sadly.

"I got other people to worry about." Future Dean answered gruffly. He glanced at Lacey before quickly looking away again but not before Dean noticed.

"How did you manage to cuff Lacey anyway? I'm sure she could kick our asses three ways from Sunday."

"Oh yeah I bet she could." Future Dean agreed. Dean looked at Lacey questioningly. She sighed.

"He said if I didn't do what he said he was going to shoot you." Dean glared at his future self.

"We always were your soft spot eh Lacey?" Future Dean replied as he headed towards the door. Lacey blushed and turned away from them.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa you're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse brewing over their heads. The last thing they need to see is a version of the parent trap. So yeah you stay locked down."

"All right, Okay fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh come one don't you trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." Future Dean replied before walking out the door.

"Dick." Dean muttered.

"You want me to get us out?" Lacey offered.

"Sure." Dean nodded. Lacey took hold of his hand with her cuffed one and their hands passed through the metal as if it were nothing more than fresh air. Dean let out a low whistle.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Dean asked offering her a smile. Lacey's face turned beet red.

"Uh no, no I don't think so." she stuttered.

"Come on." Dean said and to her surprise he took hold of her hand and led them out of the cabin. As soon as they were out into the open they saw Chuck approaching them.

"Hey Dean you got a second?" He asked. He peered at Lacey for a moment as if he didn't recognise her. "Oh hey Lacey where did you come from?"

"Uh hi Chuck, yeah I guess." Dean replied ignoring Chucks last question.

"Hi so uh listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this. So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Maybe, uh share? You know like at a kibbutz?"

"Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asked confused.

"Absolutely. And I will be."

"Uh oh." Chuck said as he glanced over Dean's shoulder. Dean turned around and saw a woman stamping towards them. She made a dive at Dean as if to punch him, but he ducked behind Chuck.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy lady!"

"Risa." Chuck supplied.

"Risa?" Dean asked looking confused.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?" She accused.

"Uh, what? I don't…did I?" He asked Chuck.

"I thought we had a connection?" Risa said making quote marks in the air.

"Well I'm sure we do." Dean smiled.

"Yeah?" Risa asked looking angry.

"Hi Risa." Chuck said looking scared.

"Screw you." Risa spat at Dean before storming off.

"oh jeez I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean whined.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"Uh never mind. Hey Chuck is Cas still here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." Chuck replied pointing towards one of the cabins.

_**A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews and follows, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying it. In answer to a question I've been asked, I am currently working on the episode/chapter where more will start to happen between Dean and Lacey so it's not too far away. Please let me know what you think of this latest chapter!**_


	9. Advice from a Caterpillar Part 2

**Advice from a Caterpillar Part 2**

They entered the cabin that Chuck had directed them to and found Cas sitting cross legged on the floor in a circle with a group of women.

"So in this way we're each a fragment of total perception just, uh one compartment in that dragon fly eye of group mind. Now the key to this total shared perception, it's um, it's surprisingly physical." They stared at this laid back Cas in confusion. He noticed them and stood up.

"Oh excuse me ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" The women stood up and filed out of the room. "You're all so beautiful!" Cas called after them.

"What are you a hippie?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me?" Cas replied. His eyes fell on Lacey. "What are you doing here Lacey?" He asked looking surprised.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Lacey frowned.

"Whoa strange." Cas said looking them over.

"What?"

"You two... you're not yourselves... or not yourselves now anyway." He said as he scrutinised them.

"No! Yes...yes exactly" Dean said confusing himself.

"What year are you from?"

"2009." Dean answered.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Cas asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting." Cas nodded.

"Oh yeah it's friggin' fascinating. Now why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just uh, strap on my angel wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What are you stoned?" Dean looked Cas up and down.

"Uh generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life." Cas shrugged. There was a rumbling of engines and a jeep pulled up outside the cabin.

"Lacey you stay here with Cas. I'm gonna go have a talk with... myself." Dean said as he headed out the door. Cas noticed the frown on Laceys face.

"He's still treating you like a child then?"

"Hmm?" Lacey asked turning her attention to Cas. Cas looked her up and down.

"Would you care to join us for the orgy?" He asked. Lacey raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what that is but no thanks. I'll just wait for Dean." Cas shrugged before walking through the same door the women had left through.

Dean had followed future Dean into his cabin and continued the argument they had begun outside.

"What was the mission anyway?" Future Dean pulled out a gun.

"The Colt?" Dean asked amazed.

"The Colt."

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years but I finally got it. And tonight I'm gonna kill the devil."

A while later once the battle plans had been drawn up and the rest of the camp had left, Future Dean was pouring himself and Dean a drink.

"Why are you taking me?" Dean asked.

"Relax you'll be fine, Zach's looking after you right?"

"No that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah OK." Future Dean shrugged. "You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother." Dean stared at him.

"Sam? I thought he was dead?"

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said yes."

"Yes?" They stared at each other. "Wait you mean..."

"That's right." Future Dean clarified. "The big yes to the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was going to bring you back right? To '09?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Well when you get back home, you say yes. You hear me? Say yes to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you.?"

"I've tried! I've shouted till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just left, gave up! It's too late for me. But for you."

"Oh no there's got to be another way."

"Yeah that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong Dean, I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes. But you won't. Cause' I didn't. Because that's just not us is it?" Dean glared at him.

"Come on man, what else did you lose? And why does everybody seem so surprised to see Lacey? What happened to her?" Future Deans eyes darkened.

"As far as I'm concerned she's dead."

"What happened?"

"Lacey and I... well we were together. We travelled around hunting demons, just the two of us. Then we heard about what happened to Sam. Lacey was... upset." Future Dean chose his words carefully. "She cared about Sam like he was her brother too. This was about the time we set up camp here. She stuck around for a while, we argued like cats and dogs. She wanted to find Sam, to help him. I refused. The devil has him now and he's not gonna let go for no one. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She took off one night to find him, said she wasn't coming back unless it was with Sammy. And she found him alright, of course she did." He gave a small smile. "The last I heard she refused to leave his side until he gave Sam back his body. So he keeps her with him like some kind of slave, dragging her from town to town. So you wanna know what I lost? I lost my brother and the only other person I really cared about to that son of a bitch. So that's why tonight I'm going after the devil. It may mean loosing Sammy but at least I might get Lacey back." He stopped staring at the floor. "So if you want to try and stop me go ahead." He said as he headed out of the cabin. Dean just watched him leave.

Dean sat there for a while taking in what his future self had told him. After a while he headed outside and spotted Lacey sitting on the steps to Cas' cabin.

"How come you're not inside?" She pulled a face at him.

"Cause it was getting creepy in there. I don't even want to know what they are doing in that other room." Dean chuckled at her expression and threw an arm over her shoulder. They headed down the steps and towards the jeeps that were being loaded with weapons. Chuck joined them.

"So you're really from '09?"

"Yeah afraid so."

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold, cause it is."

"Thank you Chuck." Dean said giving him an odd look.

"Oh you'll thank me all right. Mark my words."

"I'll see you around." Dean said as they climbed into a jeep with Cas.

"Yeah OK." Chuck replied, waving them off.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"What?" Future Dean glared. They had arrived at where the devil was supposed to be.

"I know you, you're lying to these people and to me…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah see I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell us." Lacey said, staring hard into Future Deans eyes. He looked away.

"Take a look around you, this place should be crawling with croats."

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is…"

"A trap, exactly."

"Well then we can't go through the front."

"Oh we're not. They are. They're the decoys. Us three, we're going in through the back."

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas too?" You want to use their deaths as diversions?" Future Dean looked away. "Oh man something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess actually."

"These people count on you, they trust you."

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No not like this you're not. I'm not gonna let you."

"Oh really?" Future Dean said as he began to walk away.

"After all this, do you think she'll forgive you?" Dean called after him.

"Who?" Lacey asked, turning to him looking confused. Before he could answer a fist collided with his face.

"No!" Lacey cried as he went down. She stepped between him and Future Dean. "Don't you dare." Future Dean looked at her sadly for a moment before walking away. Lacey knelt down by Dean and gently patted his cheek until he came round.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

"Future you is a jerk. Come on." She helped him to his feet and they followed the path the other Dean had taken around the building. As they rounded the corner Dean put his arm out and stopped Lacey. Lying on the floor a few feet away was the body of Future Dean. And standing over him was Sam. Only not. Looking back at them through Sams eyes was Lucifer.

"Oh, hello Dean." They stared blankly back at him.

"Aren't you a surprise. You've come a long way to see this haven't you?"

"Well go ahead, kill me." Dean said putting himself in front of Lacey.

"Kill you?" Lucifer looked surprised glancing down at the corpse on the floor. "Don't you think that would be a little redundant? I'm sorry it must be painful speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be your brother, it had to be." Lucifer reached for him but he moved the two of them backwards.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep fry the planet?"

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The Last perfect handiwork of God. You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh good god, you're not going to tell me a bedtime story are you? My stomachs almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created you." He smirked at them. "The little hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you more than him. And I said 'Father I can't' I said 'These human beings are flawed, murderous' and for that God had Michael cast me into hell. Now tell me does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling me you know that? With this sympathy for the devil crap? I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Lucifer smiled at him. He put his hand to his head and the smile turned into a grimace. Dean stared at him confused. Suddenly his face cleared and he smiled at them again.

"Nice try Lacey. You're as powerful as expected. See the Lacey from this time wouldn't lay a finger on me. You're much more gutsy. I like that. You might not be completely human but you know how to whine just like one. 'Give Sam back his body'" Lucifer pulled a face. "It's all very draining, listening to it twenty four seven. But you…" He moved towards Lacey. Dean pulled her even closer towards him. "..you've got spark. You too Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. No matter." He turned and began to walk away. "Goodbye. We'll all meet again soon."

"You better kill me now!" Dean yelled after him. Lacey stared at him in shock.

"Pardon?" Lucifer asked turning back towards them.

"You better kill me now. Or I swear I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here. I win so, I win."

"You're wrong." Dean told him.

"See you in five years Dean." There was crashes of thunder and lightning and Lucifer disappeared leaving Zachariah standing in front of them. He put two fingers on each of their foreheads and a moment later they were back in their motel room in 2009. Dean leaned against the sink and glared at Zachariah.

"Oh well if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you."

"Enough. Dean enough. You saw it right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Dean looked at him as if he was thinking for a moment.

"Nah."

"Nah? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh I've learned a lesson alright. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now boy and I'm never letting you…" The two of them disappeared before his eyes. "Son of a…" Zachariah started.

A moment later they appeared on an empty stretch of road. Dean turned around and came face to face with Castiel.

"That's pretty nice timing Cas."

"We had an appointment." Cas smiled. A second later he gave an 'uff' sound as Lacey jumped on him, hugging him. Dean smiled patting Cas on the shoulder.

"Don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Lets just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses from now on okay?" Dean asked as he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done in the first place."

Lacey fidgeted about in her seat as the Impala came to a stop on a dirt track under a bridge. Another car pulled up a ways away. Dean got out of the car and leaned against the hood. The other cars door opened and Sam stepped out. Lacey gave a small squeal and jumped out of the car. She ran and met Sam half way between the cars. She reached up and grabbed him in a hug. He smiled.

"Nice to see you too Lacey." Dean strolled over.

"Sam." He nodded and pulled the demon knife from within his jacket and handed it to Sam. "If you're serious and you want back in… you should hang onto this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam took the knife. "Look man, I'm sorry. I don't know, I'm whatever I need to be. But I was uh, wrong."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Long story. The point is maybe we are each others Achilles heels. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More that that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really, thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh I know it. I mean you are the second best hunter on the planet."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We make our own future." Dean said throwing his arm over Laceys shoulder as they headed back to the Impala.

"Guess we have no choice." Sam muttered as he followed them.

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed the story, I appreciate it a lot. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. **_


	10. Pig and Pepper Part 1

**Pig and Pepper Part 1**

Sam and Dean stood in a garage with their shirt sleeves rolled up staring at the car before them. Some guy had smashed through the windscreen of the car while it was parked where it stood now. It was supposedly the car James Dean had died in and Dean had been tasked with checking to see if it was true. They stared at it uncertainly.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked.

"No... no, no I've got it." Dean approached the car. "Okay baby I'm not gonna hurt you, so ...don't hurt me." He told it as he slid underneath it on a roller board.

"I wasn't planning to." Came a voice from the other side of the car. Dean jumped banging his head on the bottom of the car. "You Okay under there?" Laceys face appeared underneath the car.

"Yes, geez Lace." She smiled at him and stood back up. Dean took a rubbing of the number on the engine and rolled back out from under the car. Lacey was standing next to Sam now. She was wearing a blue and black striped jumper that hung off one of her shoulders with a short black skirt, black patterned tights and stiletto boots. Dean glanced at her appreciatively as he got to his feet. He handed the number to Sam.

"Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to 1955."

"That's a lot of research."

"Well I guess I just made your afternoon." Dean said as they exited the garage.

"What's going on?" Lacey asked.

"Killer car." Lacey raised an eyebrow. "How was the spa thing?"

"Bath house. It was OK once I got through to them that I wasn't taking all of my clothes off." Dean chuckled.

"If I'd have known it was that kind of place I might have come with you." Lacey gave him a shove knocking the wind out of him a little.

"I did get my nails done too." She proffered her hands, the nails covered in glitter and bows.

"Yikes." Dean said raising both his eyebrows.

"You want me to shove you again?" Lacey asked playfully.

"No ma'am. Dean replied. Lacey laughed and linked arms with him as they headed back to the Impala.

A while later they were sat in their motel room, Sam doing research on his laptop, Lacey had kicked her boots off and had her feet up on one of the beds watching a movie. Dean opened a bottle of beer and sat down next to her.

"What we watching?"

"A Good Woman." Lacey said, her eyes transfixed on the screen.

"Right." Sam said from across the room. " I've managed to trace all of the cars previous owners."

"Any of 'em die bloody?"

"Nope, in fact the cars first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia, drove it till he died in 1972."

"So you're saying?"

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been James Dean's car. It's a fake little bastard."

"Well then what was it that killed the guy?"

"Good question."

The following morning Sam was awoken by his phone going off. He blearily reached for it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" As he sat up he glanced across the room. Lacey was curled up next to Dean, the TV still playing whatever channel it had been left on the previous night. "There's been another killing?" Sam asked focusing back on the phone call. "OK we'll be right there." Sam climbed out of bed. "Dean, Lacey." he shook Laceys shoulder and she woke up with a start.

"What's going on?"

"There's been another murder." Sam told her as Dean stirred from the other side of the bed.

"I'll get ready." Lacey replied as she jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Huh?" Dean asked shaking the cobwebs away.

"Just get ready dude." Sam said shaking his head. He began pulling clothes out of his bag. When he was sure they couldn't be overheard he turned back to Dean.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked. Dean stared at him as if he was stark raving bonkers.

"Getting dressed." He said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"No I mean about Lacey."

"Oh." Dean shrugged. "There's no need to get a bug up your butt. She just ends up falling asleep with me watching movies. It's a pretty regular thing. Think she just likes the company." Sam studied him for a moment.

"And that's it?" Dean raised his eyebrows and grinned at him.

"For now."

"Dean." Sam warned. "I don't think…" Dean waved him off.

"I'm not stupid Sam. She's not your average girl I get that." Sam was about to reply when the bathroom door opened and Lacey stepped out. She was wearing jeans and black boots with a grey and pink baseball shirt. Her wet hair was pulled into a plait to one side of her head and a black hat was shoved over the top. Dean avoided the rest of the conversation by darting into the bathroom behind her and shutting the door. Lacey looked at Sam.

"What's his rush?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and went back to getting ready.

Half an hour later they were stood outside an office building surrounded by cops. Dean approached one of the officers in charge.

"Heard you got another weird one."

"Uh well it's a … little strange on the surface, I admit but uh, you know once you look at the facts…"

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No gun, no gun powder, no bullet." Sam butted in.

"Nope nothing strange about that." Dean said giving the cop a look.

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is."

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean asked. The Cop leant in and whispered.

"Professional killer."

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"Well CIA, NSA one o' them trained assassins, like in Michael Clayton." They stared at him.

"Right." Dean dragged the word out.

"You're welcome to look around but those guys don't leave finger prints."

"Mind if we talk with the witness?" Sam asked.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

"Right." Dean said again and they headed outside to find the witness.

"Consuela Alvarez?" Dean asked as they approached.

"Yes?" The woman asked looking up at them.

"FBI." Dean said and they showed her their badges. "Now uh, you said you saw something in the professors house right? Something in the window?"

"Estaba sacundo la basura Imire por la ventana y vi al hombre que mato al Senor Hill!" Dean looked to Sam.

"Uh Senora Alvarez. Calmese, por favor. Uh diganos lo que vio?"

"Nice." Dean grinned at him.

"Freshman Spanish." Sam shrugged.

"Era Alto. Muy Alto. Y Ilevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenia bigotes!"

"Okay uh, a tall man, very tall. With a long black coat and a… a beard?" He looked at the woman for clarification and she nodded.

"Beard." Sam nodded.

"Y un sombrero." The woman continued.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asked incredulously. Lacey giggled.

"Uh, a hat, not a…" Sam looked at her questioningly.

"no, no, no un sombrero alto."

"A tall hat?"

"Oh like a top hat?"

"Un sombrero alto. Muy alto" The woman said putting her hand above her head.

"What you mean like a stovepipe hat?" Dean asked imitating her gesture.

"Si."

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln."

"Si. El Presidente Lincoln." They looked at her confused. "Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!"

"Huh."

"So I go home now?" She asked.

"Uh Si Gracias." Sam nodded to her.

"Gracias." Dean added as she got up.

Later they returned to the motel to do some more research as nothing the witness had said had really helped. Sam sat at the table surfing the web for any info while Dean, using a computer borrowed from the police station, re-watched the video of Cal Hawkins death. Lacey sat next to him her arms crossed on the table, her chin resting against them. She winced at the sight of the blood spattered across the windscreen.

"Whoa." Dean paused the video and leant forward peering at the screen.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean scrolled through the freeze frames for a moment before settling on one.

"It's a freeze frame from Jim Grossmans video." Sam and Lacey leant forward too. Dean was suddenly aware of how close Laceys' body was to his. Dean cleared his throat. "Am I crazy or does that look like James Dean?" He asked pointing at a reflection in one of the cars wheels.

"That looks like James Dean." Sam clarified.

"So we got Abraham Lincoln and James Dean? Famous ghosts?" He asked sceptically.

"Maybe."

"Well that's just silly." Dean leant back in his chair.

"No actually there's a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before."

"Any Audrey Hepburn sightings?" Lacey asked sounding excited.

"Not that I can remember." Sam replied raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh." Lacey said her smile falling, she slumped back in her chair.

"Yeah but now we got two of 'em?" Dean continued the conversation. "Two extremely pissed off ghosts?"

"Who are apparently ganking their fans."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Professor Hill was a civil war nut." Sam said indicating the page he had been reading. "He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must have been a James Dean freak." Dean added putting the pieces together. "He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guys car. So you're saying we've got two super famous, super pissed off ghosts killing their… super fans?"

"That's what it looks like." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"OK not so sad about Audrey Hepburn now." Lacey said perking up. Dean shook his head.

"Well that is muchos locos." Sam smiled.

"Muy." Both Lacey and Dean cocked their heads comically at the same time. Sam laughed. Not muchos."

"Yeah well the big question is what the hell are they doing here?"

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House …"

"And James Dean at a race track, but what the hell are they doing in Canton?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and began typing away on his laptop. Dean left him to it and got up from the table. He pulled a soda out of the fridge and offered one to Lace. She smiled and took it from him, their hands brushing slightly. Dean felt a jolt go through him, like an electric shock. Lacey blushed and turned to sit back down. Not even sure what he was doing Dean reached out and put a hand on her arm to stop her. Ash she turned back to him a look of surprise on her face, Sam exclaimed;

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"What?" Dean asked quickly moving to look over Sams shoulder at the screen.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean repeated as he read what was on the screen.

_**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites, you guys are great **__**J**__**. I will be going away next weekend so will do my best to get the next chapter up when I can, it just might be a little late. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**_


	11. Pig and Pepper Part 2

**Pig and Pepper Part 2**

A few hours later they were stood inside the entrance to Cantons wax museum. They wandered over to the first section of the exhibit. Lacey felt a chill go down her spine, some of these wax figures were pretty creepy.

"Dude, he's short." She turned around to find Dean looking at the figure of Gandhi.

"Hey Gandhi was a great man." Sam protested.

"Yeah for a smurf." Dean laughed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." They turned around as a guy in a leather jacket approached them, a little out of breath. "This is our busiest time of year."

"This is busy?" Dean asked looking around at the empty room.

"Well not right now but it's early." The owner smiled.

"It's four thirty." Dean continued.

"So what can I do for you?" The owner asked changing the subject.

"Uh well we are writing a piece for Travel Magazine."

"Yeah on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are."

"That's fantastic. A little press just what we need."

"Great well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and uh, James Dean."

"Two of our more popular displays."

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?"

"Yeah we have our regulars."

"I don't suppose that uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars were they?" Dean asked.

"As a matter of fact they were. Yeah I heard what happened to them. It's tragic. Oh you.. that's not gonna be in the article is it?"

"No, no, no course not." Sam assured him.

"You know I gotta tell you that Lincoln is so life like, I mean you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that?" The guy frowned at Dean.

"Uh... no."

"No?"

"Well um is there anything you could think of that would make your museum …. unusual? You know for the article."

"Well I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." He said pointing to Lincoln.

"It is?"

"Almost like his remains." Dean said pointedly.

"Uh.. I guess." The guy gave Dean another funny look.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Deans personal effects would you?"

"Oh yeah. Got his key chain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh Gandhi's bifocals, FDRs Iron Lung. This;" He pointed at the jacket he was wearing.

"And who did that belong to?"

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four."

"Wow. Yeah that's really cool." Sam replied.

"This, this is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that will really wow the kids."

"The kids?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Yeah. Gen Y. Computer games, cell phones, sexting. They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." He gave them a double thumbs up. Dean chuckled to himself.

That night they decided to hit the wax museum and get rid of all the stuff that belonged to the ghosts. Sam and Lacey had loaded the weapons into the trunk of the Impala, as they headed back to the motel room they overheard Dean on the phone.

"Yeah Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that? Why so kill crazy? Ah maybe the apocalypse has got em' all hot and bothered. Yeah well we know whose fault that is... well I'm sorry but it's true." Sam shut the door and Dean spun around to face them. "I'll call you later..bye."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Did you get the trunk packed up?" Dean asked in turn.

"Yeah trunk's packed. Who was on the phone?"

"Bobby."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?"

"Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat."

"This was supposed to be a fresh start Dean."

"Well this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?" Dean asked as he walked out the door. Sam followed him with his eyes. He sighed and headed to the door. A moment later he was surprised to find Lacey, her arms wrapped around him, hugging him.

"Give him time." She said softly. Sam gave her a small smile as she pulled away and held the door open for her.

They broke into the museum. The halls were dark, moonlight filtering through the few windows setting the figures aglow. Lacey shivered.

"This place is even creepier at night." Dean walked up to the figure of Lincoln and took his hat off placing it on his own head. He turned back to Sam and Lacey and in a deeper voice said; "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat."

"Dean." Sam chided from where he was setting up the trash can to burn all the stuff in.

"We can't have any fun with this?"

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here okay?"

"I'll go get East of Edens key chain." Dean headed into one of the other rooms. Lacey was rubbing her folded arms.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" The doors Dean had disappeared through slammed shut causing them to jump.

"Dean?" Sam called approaching the door, shotgun in hand. "Dean?" He called again. He pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Sam walked back towards Lacey but before he could reach her he was jumped on by Gandhi. He grabbed onto Sams neck but Sam slammed him backwards into a wall.

"Sam!" Lacey yelled as the two circled each other. Gandhi made his move and leapt for Sam again but before he could make impact Lacey barrelled into him hard enough to knock him flying through one of the exhibits at the other end of the hall. A moment later Dean burst through the double doors.

"Dean!" Sam called.

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean asked as the figure picked himself up from the rubble of the exhibit.

"Yeah!"

"Dude, he's squirrelly." Dean cocked his head.

"Get the.." Sam started before he was knocked to the ground again. "Do it!" He shouted.

"Get the what?"

"Glasses!" Dean jumped on top of Gandhi and grabbed his glasses off him. He felt them being pulled from his grasp and they flew across the room and into the trash can before bursting into flames. Sam gasped for air as Gandhi disappeared.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool? Really? Gandhi?" Dean said looking incensed. Sam just stared back at him from the floor.

The following morning Lacey pulled her leather jacket on as Dean shoved shirts into his bag. Sam emerged from the bathroom zipping up his toiletries bag.

"Ready to blow this joint?" Dean asked as he closed his bag.

"Dean didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just vanished?"

"Strange how?" Dean asked turning towards him.

"No screaming, no big flame out, I mean that isn't the way ghosts usually go."

"Still I torched, he vanished." Dean countered.

"Yeah but I … also I feel like he was trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?" Dean looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi or the real Gandhi he was a..." Sam hesitated.

"A what?" Dean stared at him. Sam continued to hesitate. "Spit it out." Dean snapped.

"He was a fruitarian." Dean stared at Sam before bursting into laughter.

"Let me get this straight. Your ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers but he was also a fruitarian?"

"That's not the point."

"That is good. That is... even for you... that is good."

"Shall I go and get us some breakfast for on the road?" Lacey asked, sensing an argument brewing.

"Yeah good idea." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of dollars and handed them to her. "And don't forget nothing healthy." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know." she said before porting out.

The queue at the fast food joint was longer than she expected and it was half an hour later before Lacey arrived back at the motel.

"I'm back!" She called but got no answer. She put the food down and noticed a note on the table.

'Lace, gone to Sheriffs department, case not over, seeya later.' in Deans messy scrawl.

"Wonderful." Lacey sighed.

A minute later she ported into the Sheriffs department. She spotted Carnegie, the officer from the crime scene and strode over to him.

"Hey do you remember me? I was with the agents yesterday at William Hills house."

"Yeah sure you're their assistant or something right?"

"Exactly." She smiled. "Are they here?" He shook his head.

"They left a little while ago."

"Why did you call them here?"

"There was another attack. A young girl was taken. They came to interview the witnesses."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure they're through here." He led her into the interview room where the two girls were still sitting looking shocked.

"I'm with the agents you spoke with earlier. Can you tell me what you told them?" The girls nodded.

"She took Danielle." One of them told her.

"Who?"

"Paris Hilton."

"Who's Paris Hilton?" Lacey asked looking confused. The girls stared at her open mouthed.

"How can you not know who Paris Hilton is?"

"Long story." Lacey muttered turning back to Carnegie.

"Do you know where they went next?"

"To the morgue I think."

"Okay, thank you." Lacey called as she headed out the door.

Lacey ended up porting around half the town looking for Sam and Dean but everywhere she went she just seemed to miss them. Finally she ported back to the motel. When she entered the room she noticed it was not how she had left it. There were books strewn across the table. Lacey turned one of them around to see what it was open to. She gasped dropping the book to the desk before teleporting out again.

Lacey knew the only place left to look was the wax museum. If they weren't there they'd disappeared off the face of the earth. She walked through the museum until she reached the woods room, she could hear voices coming from inside. She peered around the door and saw Sam and Dean tied to trees and a blonde woman talking to them.

"No but I can totally read your mind Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?" She walked over to where an axe was embedded in a tree. "And this belonged to him, didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure coming right up."

"Or not." Lacey said as she stepped into the room. Three heads swivelled in her direction.

"Join the queue little girl. I'll get to you soon." The woman smirked at her.

"Some how I can't see it. And I'm not a little girl." She said, her eyes swivelling to Dean making her point. "I mean can a little girl do this?" She asked. She punched the woman in the face sending her flying across the room. The blonde growled and got to her feet and stalked towards Lacey. "Don't even bother." Lacey told her and with a flick of her wrist molten lava shot at the woman. She screamed in pain as it covered her from head to foot. A few moments later all that was left was a pile of ash and a burnt patch on the ground. Lacey walked over and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Hey boys." She bent forwards and phased them out of their ropes.

"Okay, Okay we're sorry we left you behind it won't happen again." Dean said getting to his feet before turning to Sam. "Not a word."

"Dude you just got whaled on by Paris Hilton." Sam chuckled to himself as he walked towards the exit.

"Shut up." Dean told him. Lacey turned to follow Sam but before she could get out the door Dean put a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her saying;

"And don't worry sweetheart, the last thing I think of you as is a little girl." He winked at her before following Sam out the door. Lacey stood there a moment in shock before following them out too and shutting the door behind her.

The following morning they exited their motel room and began packing their stuff into the Impala. Dean followed Sam out talking on his cell phone.

"Uh huh... all right. Thank you." He hung up. "Sheriff Carnegie. Danielles gonna be all right. She's sworn off the simple life but other then that..."

"Glad she's ok."

"It gets better. Sheriffs putting out an APB on Paris Hilton. That ought to be good." Dean chuckled. "Hey listen I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you. Hell maybe you're right." Sam looked at him surprised. "I mean look I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either you know. I did break the first seal."

"You didn't know."

"Yeah well neither did you. I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go but you did kill Lilith."

"And start the Apocalypse."

"Which neither of us saw coming. I mean who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing! Point is I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you. So for that I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"So where do we go from here?"

"The way I see it we got one shot at surviving this."

"What's that?"

"Maybe I'm on deck for the devil. Maybe same with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that."

"Well that's encouraging."

"But we can stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass and go down fighting."

"I can get on board with that."

"Whose ass are we kicking now?" Lacey asked as she came out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Whatever comes our way." Dean smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "We can't lose with Lacey on our side." Lacey blushed.

"Okay but we're gonna have to do it on the same level."

"You got it. I say we get the hell out of here."

"Hell yeah." They went to get in the car and Dean stopped them.

"You wanna drive?" He asked offering the keys to Sam.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Lacey you sit up front, I could uh, use a nap." Dean said as he climbed into the back seat. Lacey and Sam gave each other a look before climbing in the car and driving off.

_**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me, I didn't have access to a computer last weekend while I was away so couldn't type this up. Please review and let me know what you think :) Thank you.**_


	12. A Mad Tea Party Part 1

**A Mad Tea Party Part 1**

Sam, Dean and Lacey walked down the hall of the hospital until they reached the morgue.

"Maybe you should have changed." Sam said glancing at Lacey. Lacey looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a yellow vest top, denim cut off shorts and grey moccasins showing off her long legs. Dean looked her up and down too.

"I don't see anything wrong with what she's wearing." He shrugged.

"You wouldn't Dean."Sam rolled his eyes. The doctor walked out of one of the offices and joined them.

"Agents Page and Plant, FBI." Dean told him as they flashed their badges.

"Gentlemen." The doctor nodded. "What brings you here?"

"We need to see Amber Greens body." Sam told him.

"Really? What for?" The doctor asked surprised.

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?"

"You didn't read the autopsy report I emailed out this morning?"

"We had, uh server issues." The doctor nodded and led them into one of the freezers and pulled out the slab with Ambers body on it.

"When they brought her in we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something."

"Or something." Dean concurred looking down at the body.

"But we were wrong." The doctor picked up a plastic bag and showed it to them.

"Is that a..." Sam started looking shocked.

"It's a press on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Oh that is so gross." Lacey exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth. The doctor looked at her disapprovingly.

"She's new." dean exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked, steering the conversation back.

"Wait are you saying she did this to herself?"

"Uhuh, she scratched her brains out. It'd take hours and it'd hurt like hell, but sure it's possible."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Pick your acronym, OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy. My guess some kind of phantom itch. I mean an extreme case but."

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked.

"Yep, all it takes is someone talking about an itch or thinking about one even and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks doc." The three of them walked away scratching.

They headed over to the house where the girl had been babysitting when she was found. Sam was in the living room interviewing the parents. Dean and Lacey were staying back letting him get on with it. Dean spotted the kid sitting at the bottom of the stairs and motioned to Lacey to follow him.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" The kid asked as they approached.

"Don't know yet. It's jimmy right?" The kid nodded.

"So Amber was your babysitter?"

"Yes sir."

"Yeah most of my babysitters sucked. Especially Mrs Chaney. She only cared about two things, Dynasty and bed time. Did you uh, see anything strange that night?"

"No sir." The kid answered woodenly.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked, suspicious.

"I would tell you if I knew something. I promise, one hundred percent. Cross my heart." The kid sounded scared.

"Well Jimmy I uh, I happen to know you're lying."

"I'm not."

"We gonna start talking truth or are you and me gonna have to take a little trip down town?" Lacey glared at him for added effect.

They met Sam on the front porch of the house.

"Anything?" Sam asked. Dean held up a small packet.

"Kid said he put this on the babysitters hairbrush."

"Dean there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground up maple seeds."

"If you have any other theories I'm open to 'em." Sams phone began to ring as they climbed into the Impala.

"Yeah? Yeah we'll be right there."

They headed back to the hospital. As they walked into the ward someone was being wheeled past them in a body bag. They headed over to the doctor they had spoken to earlier.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Guy got electrocuted."

"Any idea how?"

"Eh maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far we haven't found anything."

"Witnesses?"

"Yeah, guy in there, Mr Stanley. He says he saw it but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks." Sam replied and they headed into the room to talk to the old guy.

"Um Mr Stanley?"

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work."

"What would work?"

"All I did was shake his hand." He held out his hand showing them a joy buzzer. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

Dean put on a pair of goggles and leather gloves before picking up the joy buzzer. On the table in front of him was a joint of ham.

"You ready? He asked.

"Hit it Mr Wizard." Sam put his goggles on too and Lacey hid behind Sam. Dean pressed the joy buzzer to the ham and with a crackle it began to cook. When it changed color Dean pulled away from it.

"That'll do pig." Lacey peeked out from behind Sam and laughed.

"I actually get that one!"

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he removed his goggles. "That crap isn't supposed to work."

"This thing doesn't even have batteries."

"So what? Are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Sounds good." Dean cut a piece of the ham off. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." He ate the ham. "Is there any link between the uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh one was made in China, the other Mexico but they were both bought from the same store." Dean cut off some more ham. "Hmm." He offered some to Sam who shook his head and Lacey who wrinkled her nose.

"No thanks."

They headed over to the conjurarium where both of the objects were bought. As Sam headed towards the counter Dean and Lacey perused the aisles.

"Sam!" Dean called and with a big grin on his face held up a whoppee cushion. Sam shook his head and carried on up to the counter. Lacey smiled at Dean fondly, he was such a big kid. Dean shrugged and took the whooppee cushion up to the counter. The assistant emerged from the back room.

"Welcome to the conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery."  
"You the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?"

"Yeah a grand total of one each. They aren't exactly big ticket items. Look you boys here to buy something or what?" Dean pulled out his wallet and handed the owner some cash for the whoppee cushion.

"So you get many customers?"

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days all they care about are their iphones and those kissing vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just.."

"Angry?" Dean supplied.

"Yeah, yeah I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years, and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them."

"I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do about it."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"So you're taking revenge." Dean pulled a rubber chicken off a nearby display and slammed it onto the counter. "With this." He pressed the joy buzzer to the chicken. It began to crackle and melt. The owner leapt back with a yelp.

"Oh! No!" He stared dumbfounded at the chicken.

"Something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch."

"Sorry. Sorry." Dean called as they hastily left the store.

After the disastrous events at the magic shop the previous day Lacey was hoping todays trip would be a little more fruitful. They had got a call from the doctor they had seen yesterday to say that they had another strange case admitted to the hospital that morning. Lacey and Sam were leaning against the wall in the reception area waiting for Dean who had gone to speak to the doctor. He appeared moments later talking to one of the nurses.

"Well I appreciate that Nurse Fremont." He said glancing at her name tag. Lacey felt anger building inside her.

"Please... call me Jen."

"Oh, Jen it is." Lacey sighed and glanced down at herself. She was wearing black uggs, black and white tie dye trousers, a black band t-shirt and a thick grey cardigan. Dean seemed to notice everyone but her. Sure he flirted occasionally but she felt it was more part of his nature than he actually liked her. Dean approached them and clapped his hands together.

"What's up with toothless? Cavity creeps get a hold of him?" He asked referring to the guy who had been attacked and had all his teeth removed.

"Yeah close. He wrote up a description." Sam replied leafing through his notebook. "Five foot ten, three hundred and fifty pounds, wings and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers."

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on. Tooth fairy?"

"And it left 32 quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth."

"Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids with stomach ulcers, say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy, his face... froze that way."

"What way?" sam frowned. Dean pulled the sides of his mouth wide and crossed his eyes. Lacey sighed and rolled her eyes. Dean glanced at her questioningly but she looked away.

"Uh he held it too long and it... stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon."

"So I mean if you add all that up... I got nothing."

"I thought sea monkeys were real." Dean said randomly.

"They are. They're brine shrimp."

"No, no, no I mean like in the ads. You know like the sea monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea monkey husband , and the sea monkey kids play with the dog in a sea monkey castle, real. I mean I was six but I believed it."

"Okay."

"Point is...maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you, they're all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true. Okay so whatever's doing this is..is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god or of a trickster." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah with the sense of humour of a nine year old."

"Or you." Lacey snickered.

Lacey was still a bit miffed with Dean so she went with Sam. Once they had got the information they needed they headed back to the motel where they found Dean polishing off more of the ham.

"Dude seriously still with the ham?" Sam asked pulling a face.

"We don't have a fridge." Dean reasoned. Sam pulled a map out and laid it out on the table.

"Well I found something." He said pointing to red x's that he had marked. "Um tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder , face freeze and joy buzzer all located within a two mile radius."

"So we got a blast zone of weird and inside fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like."

"And what's the A-bomb at its centre?"

"Four acres of farmland and a house."

"Our motel isn't in that circle by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?" Dean held up his hand, the palm covered in hair. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ugh dude. That's not what I think it is, is it?" Lacey scrunched up her forehead.

"What do you think it is?"

"I got bored, that nurse was hot."

"You know you can go blind from that too."

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." Dean said heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey do not use my razor!" Sam yelled after him.

"I don't get it." Lacey said turning to Sam. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sam replied, chuckling at the look she gave him.

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Please let me know what you think of this chapter :)**_


	13. A Mad Tea Party Part 2

**A Mad Tea Party Part 2**

Lacey had stayed behind at the motel deciding the boys could do without her company for a while and she could do with a break from them too. She had taken an aromatherapy bath and eaten some Chinese takeaway for lunch before heading out and buying some sunflowers at the local market. Once she had made her purchase she ported over to the house where the dead girls parents lived and had left the flowers on their doorstep. She ported back to the motel room and found Cas waiting there. A moment later Sam and Dean came through the door. She couldn't help it, but the moment she saw Dean her heart seemed to flutter and she felt tingly all over.

"I take it you got our message." Sam stated.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Cas replied.

"What boy?" Lacey asked.

"Some kid's making all of this crazy stuff happen without even knowing he's doing it." Dean filled her in. "What do we do with him?" he asked turning back to Cas.

"Kill him." Lacey looked at him in shock.

"Cas." Dean said reproachfully.

"The child is half demon and half human but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid Cambion or Katako. You know him as the anti-Christ." Cas sat down at the table and a moment later several farting noises came from his vicinity. They all stared at him and Lacey couldn't help but start giggling. Dean looked like he was trying not to laugh too. As the noises subsided Cas pulled a whoopee cushion out from underneath him.

"That wasn't me."

"Who put that there?" Dean asked trying to look innocent.

"Anyway." Sam interjected. "I don't get it, Jesse is the devils son?" Cas sighed.

"No of course not. Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The anti-Christ is not Lucifers child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devils greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well if Jesse's a demonic howitzer then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?"

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking."

"And they lost him because?"

"Because of the childs power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got like a force field around him. Well that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen this child grows stronger. Soon he will do more than just make a few toys come to life… something that will draw the demons' attention to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then with a word this child will destroy the host of heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You're saying that, that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen."

"Wait. We're the good guys. We, we don't just kill children." Sam protested.

"A year ago you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Cas pointed out.

"Things change." Sam said quietly.

"Okay." Dean interrupted. "Hey look we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't just leave Jesse here either. We know that. So… we take him to Bobbys. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him?" Cas asked. "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides how will you hold him? With a thought he could be halfway around the world."

"So we tell him the truth." Sam replied. "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him, what he is, the apocalypse, everything. He might make the right choice." Cas paused and stared at him.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance." Sam glared at him but a moment later Cas vanished.

"Damn it."

"Come on." Dean said grabbing his keys. "We got to get to Jesse before Cas." Sam nodded. "And this time you're coming with us Lace. We're gonna need you." She got up and followed behind them and couldn't help smiling a little to herself.

Lacey teleported them to the farm and the boys broke the front door down. As they headed into the house they spotted a boy standing in the corner of the living room looking scared.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" The boy pointed to the floor where a small plastic figure that looked like Cas stood. Dean reached down and picked it up.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked as Dean placed the figure of Cas onto the mantelpiece.

"Him? No." Dean said not wanting to go the same way. Jesses gaze turned to Lacey looking at her curiously.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lacey." She smiled and held out a hand to him. Jesse looked at her for a moment before taking it. He then turned back to Dean.

"I did that. But how did I do that?"

"You're a superhero." Dean improvised.

"I am?" Jesse asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah I mean who else could turn someone into a toy? You're superman minus the cape and the go-go boots. See my partner and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked in awe.

"Exactly like the X-Men." Dean chuckled. "In fact the uh, guy we're taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be the hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun right?" A second later Dean is flung against the wall. A woman with blonde hair stalked into the room.

"They're lying to you." Seconds later Sam joined Dean pinned against the wall. "Stay right there dream boat. Can't hurt you. Orders." The woman turned her attention to Lacey and attempted to do the same to her. Laceys feet slid back across the ground an inch before coming to a halt.

"Nice try." Lacey smiled at her. The demon cursed and turned her attention back to Dean.

"You on the other hand? Hurting you is encouraged." The demon sent Dean flying across the room towards the opposite wall. Lacey stopped him inches away from slamming into the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse said turning to the demon. The demon leaned down to Jesse's level and smiled.

"Jesse, you're beautiful You have your fathers eyes."

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm your mother."

"No you're not." Jesse said defiantly.

"Mhmm. You're half human, half one of us."

"She means demons Jesse!" Dean yelled. The demon clenched her fist and Dean began to choke.

"Oh no you don't!" Lacey said angrily. She threw her hand out and threw a spark at the demon. She shrieked and batted at her shirt which had caught on fire, loosening her hold on Dean who could breathe again.

"Those people you call your parents, they lied to you too. You're not theirs, not really."

"My mom and dad love me." Jesse told her.

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people, these impostors, they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart Jesse, you've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone had lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked.

"You're powerful! You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her Jesse!" Dean yelled. The demon held up her hand to hurt him again, but one glance at Lacey and she lowered it.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" The room began to shake and the lights flickered. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth Jesse. Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you. But I'll tell you the truth." The demon raised her hand and Sam began to choke. Before Lacey could do anything Jesse spoke.

"Stop it." Sam stopped choking and dropped to the floor. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought." The demon commented.

"We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean. We hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster, right Sammy?" The demon interjected.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to, it's a demon."

"A demon?"

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him."

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse instructed angrily and the demon went flying backwards into a chair, she couldn't move or speak.

"He's telling the truth you know." Lacey stepped forward and got down to Jesses level. "Jesse you and I have a lot more in common than you might think. We might not be superheroes but we do both have special powers. All these guys want to do is make sure we use them the right way. You might be part demon Jesse but that doesn't necessarily mean you're evil OK? We can use our powers to help people. To do good thing, watch." Lacey put both of her hand together, one on top of the other, palms facing. There was a craking sound and Lacey slowly lifted her palms apart. Jesse watched in awe as a small ice ballerina formed in her hands. "See?" She smiled, making it spin around. She nodded at Sam.

"There's uh, kind of a war between angels and demons and… you're part of it."

"I'm just a kid." Jesse protested.

"You can go with her if you want, I can't stop you, No one can. But if you do millions of people will die."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jesse asked.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." Jesse clenched his fists and turned to the demon.

"Get out of her." The demon flew backwards and smoked out, going up the chimney. Dean dropped to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked breathless.

"I just did it." Jesse shrugged.

"Kid…you're awesome." Dean told him.

"Is she going to be all right?" Jesse asked, indicating Julia who was still slumped in the chair.

"Eventually." Dean picked up Cas' action figure. "Look uh, truth is he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jesse pointed out.

"Right uh, but he's a good guy. He was just confused…Okay it's been a long night. We'll talk about it later."

"What now?" Jesse asked.

"Now we take you some place safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, you're powerful. More powerful than pretty much anything we've seen besides Lacey. That makes you…"

"A freak." Jesse filled in.

"To some people maybe. But not to us. See we're kind of freaks ourselves."

"I can't stay here can I?"

"No. The demons know where you are and more will be coming."

"I won't go without my mom and dad." Jesse told them firmly.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand, it's gonna be dangerous for them too."

"What do you mean?"

"Our dad… he would take us with him wherever he went."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead. A demon killed him."

"Look Jesse once you're in this fight… you're in it till the end. Win or loose."

"What should I do?" Jesse asked uncertainly.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I Know."

"Can I go see my parents? I… I need to say goodbye."

"Sure." Jesse headed up the stairs.

They waited downstairs for what seemed like ages.

"He's been up there a long time." Dean said. They headed upstairs and found the place empty except for Jesse's sleeping parents. They were in Jesse's room when they heard a noise behind them.

"He's gone." Cas told them

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal, the ones still alive. Then he vanished." Sam noticed a note on the bed and picked it up.

"Hey."

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them and he's sorry. It also says that he wants you to have this." He said picking something else up from the bed and handing it to Lacey. She looked down and found an intricately woven dream catcher. She clutched it to her chest sadly.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"With the boys powers we can't. Not unless he wants to be found."

"You think Jesse's gonna be OK?" Dean asked as they drove back to the motel.

"I hope so." Sam replied.

"You know we destroyed that kids life by telling him the truth."

"We didn't have a choice Dean."

"Yeah. You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it… the more I wish dad had lied to us."

"Yeah me too." Lacey sat quietly on the back seat and a single tear fell down her cheek.

_**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews and follows, they are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think!**_


	14. The Queens Croquet Ground Part 1

The Queen's Croquet Ground Part 1

With a roar the beast charged, It flew across the grass with alarming speed.  
"Jeez." Sam said watching it go.  
"So what do you think?" Dean asked turning to Lacey. She grinned.  
"This is amazing."  
"Where to next?" Dean asked as Lacey opened up the map.  
"Well we've seen the lions, the hippos, the giraffes and the llamas… how about the meerkats?" She asked excitedly.  
"Lead the way." Sam told her. They headed over to the meerkat enclosure. As they approached the little creatures came leaping forward to greet them.  
"Oooh! They're so cute!" Lacey exclaimed, watching them wide eyed.  
"They're not so bad." dean admitted.  
"Do you think anyone would notice if I phased one out and took it with me?" Lacey asked Dean conspiratorially. He couldn't help but smile.  
"I think they might notice."  
"Pity." She shrugged winking at him, Just them his phone went off. He nodded at the two of them before wandering off to answer it. It was Bobby telling him he had a case for them. Dean got the details from him before heading back to Sam and Lacey who had got popsicles from one of the stalls.  
"Sorry Lacey gonna have to cut this trip short, Bobby's got a case for us."  
"That's OK." She replied.  
Sam and Dean held up their CDC badges to the nurse. She looked at them suspiciously.  
"You expect me to believe you're CDC?" She asked.  
"Excuse me?" Sam asked.  
"It's just that you're a day early. First time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people."  
"New Administration. A change you can believe in."  
"Right." Lacey followed them down to the morgue. The nurse pulled one of the trays out of the freezer. "Meet Xavier. Date of birth April third 1984." They stared down at the corpse of a man who looked like he was in his eighties. "I know. I ran the DNA twice. That's definitely him."  
"Well he wasn't big on the sunscreen huh?"  
"So what's your theory?"  
"All I know is decedents male, twenty five years old and he died of old age."  
"They had a couple more leads to check out so they headed over to the house of one of the people who had gone missing from the town. They were sat around the living room of an old woman whose husband was missing.  
"That's the most recent." She said as she passed around a frame with a photo of her husband in.  
"How long has he been missing?" Sam asked.  
"Oh I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night."  
"Is there some place he likes to go after work maybe? A favourite bar?" Dean asked.  
"No." Mrs Whitlow laughed. "Tuesdays he always works a bit late, but he always comes straight home."  
Dean had rifled through the Whitlows office and had found a clue to where they might find Cliff.  
"Well at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates." Sam said as they walked down the hallway of the brothel. Lacey rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not even going to ask."  
"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age."  
"Yeah like either of us will live that long."  
"True." Dean admitted.  
"So what do you think's in there?" Sam asked as they approached the room.  
"A wrinkly gooey corpse." Sam took his lock picking kit out of his pocket and began working on the lock.  
"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" A mans voice shouted from within the room. Sam and Dean looked at each other before slamming the door open and charging inside.  
"What the…" The mans voice sounded surprised. Lacey walked in behind them. A man and a woman were under the covers of the bed.  
"Oh." Sam said embarrassed.  
"God." Dean added. Another woman appeared from under the covers.  
"No kidding." Lacey said shielding her eyes and backing out of the room.  
"Well it's gooey." Sam reasoned.  
"Sorry got the wrong room." Dean said moving to close the door behind them.  
"Hey." Sam said stopping him. "Nice tattoo." Sam came back into the room. "Happen to know anybody named Cliff Whitlow?"  
"Never heard of him." The guy said looking shifty.  
"Well that's weird." Sam said as he picked up a wallet on the dresser and flipped through it. "Cause you're carrying his wallet." Dean walked over to the bed and pulled up the covers.  
"Huh. Your wife told us about your uh, birth mark there. That's nice. Well you look great Cliff. Did you get some work done?" The guy sighed.  
"Could you give us some privacy?"  
The guy got dressed and got rid of the women before turning back to them.  
"Please don't tell my wife."  
"Slow down."  
"I'm begging you. As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of god lets keep it that way."  
"How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Well either you tell us or we tell the missus." Dean told him.  
"Okay! Okay! It was a game."  
"Like…Xbox?" Sam asked confused.  
"What's Xbox? No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.  
"Look I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me twenty five of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo humbo over them, says now they're twenty five years. I'm laughing but then I come out up. And look at me."  
"What was he chanting?" Sam asked.  
"How should I Know?" Cliff laughed. "All I know is my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker."  
"What does this miracle worker look like?"  
"Just a guy. Maybe thirty five, brown hair, Irish accent. His name was Patrick."  
"all right, all right, where's this game at?"  
"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you."  
"Thank you Cliff." Dean said and they headed towards the door to leave.  
"Hey." Cliff said putting his hand on Laceys arm as she passed. "If you ever wanna hook up some time." He smiled leeringly at her. She stared back at him blankly for a moment before her cheeks turned red and she started to stammer.  
"I uh… oh umm…" Before Dean stepped in to save her.  
"Come on sweetheart we better get going." He said as he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on top of the head before leading her towards the door.  
"Thanks." She said as they closed the door behind them. Sam was already striding away down the hall.  
"No problem, he was a bit of a creep."  
"Sweetheart?" She asked looking up at him questioningly. He raised his hands.  
"You gonna beat me up for that?" He asked jokingly. She smiled widely at him.  
"No. I liked it." She replied, slotting her arm through his as they followed after Sam. Dean pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Bobbys number.

They had decided to split up to look for the poker game. Lacey had gone with Sam and they had hit about seven bars but had, had no luck. They had picked up some food and were heading back to the motel to meet up with Dean. They headed down the hallway towards their room. Sam glanced down at Lacey.  
"So … um you and Dean seem to have gotten pretty close lately huh?" She smiled.  
"Yeah I guess so. He's taken care of me." She shrugged her shoulders. They opened the door and Sam called out;  
"Hey Dean? You find anything?"  
"Oh you might say." Came a voice from within the room. Not recognizing the voice Sam drew his gun and an old man emerged from the bathroom wearing a robe. Lacey let out a shriek and dropped what she was carrying.  
"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.  
"Dude, relax. It's me." Sam lowered his gun and stared at him.  
"Dean?" Lacey stared at him in shock.  
"Hi."  
"What the hell happened?"  
"I, you know… found the game." Dean moved forward and picked up one of the burgers from the tray.  
"Your… I thought you said you were good at poker?"  
"I am. Shut up. So you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?"  
"I didn't know what you were. I mean have you seen you? You look like…"  
"The old chick in Titanic. I know. Shut up."  
"I was going to say Emperor Palpatine." At this point the door opened and Bobby wheeled in.  
"I see you've met John McCain there."  
"Yeah either of you want to tell me what happened?"  
"Bobby's an idiot that's what happened."  
"Hey nobody asked you to play."  
"Right. I should have just let you die."  
"And for damn sure nobody asked you to lose." Bobby argued. Sam grinned.  
"It's like grumpy old men."  
"Shut up Sam!" They both said in unison. Sam turned to Lacey who was still staring in shock.  
"You OK Lacey?" She continued to stare but nodded her head.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean continued the argument. "He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights."  
"You just don't get it." Bobby told him.  
"Yeah I get it Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine."  
"No, you can't."  
"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something, I've been to hell and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me. My junks rustier than yours. You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"  
"Uh actually yeah." Sam told him. Lacey made a small squeaking sound at the back of her throat and her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to speak.  
"Lacey?" Dean asked taking a step towards her. She seemed to snap out of her trance, squeaked and jumped behind Sam. Dean sighed and sat down eating his burger.  
"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I'm having a heart attack!"  
"No you're not." Bobby told him.  
"What is it?" Dean asked.  
"Acid reflux. Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger." Dean sighed and put the burger down.  
"So you want to keep emoting or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips." Bobby told him.  
"I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number and you prettied up in a hurry."  
"I mean what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?"  
"Definitely." Bobby nodded.  
"You remember what he chanted?" Sam asked as he pushed Lacey gently into one of the chairs before sitting down himself.  
"Yep. Every word."  
"All right then lets find out where he stashes his chips and steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?"  
"I think you ought to put some clothes on." Bobby told him.

_**A/N: Thank you for the follows as usual **____** And thank you for the reviews too they are all appreciated. Hope you are enjoying it and please let me know what you think. The countdown begins to the beginning of the Dean/Lacey pairing **____**.**_


	15. The Queens Croquet Ground Part 2

**The Queens Croquet Ground Part 2**

A while later they were sat in Bobbys van waiting for Patrick. They saw him come out of a building and cross the road, a moment later he was hit by an oncoming car. The driver got out to check on him before running off to get help. As soon as he'd gone Patrick got up from the ground, climbed into the car and drove off.

"I got to say, I kind of like the guy." Dean laughed.

Once Patrick had driven off they got out of the van and headed into his apartment building. As soon as they entered Bobby sighed and pointed to a sign on the lift saying it was out of order.

"We'll I'm out."

Sam, Lacey and Dean began to climb up the stairs, Lacey and Sam with ease, Dean puffing and panting.

"Dean." Sam said pointing at a sign that showed that they had only reached the second floor. Lacey sighed, grabbed both of their arms and ported them up to the thirty seventh floor. Once they entered the apartment they began to search the place. Dean spotted the safe.

"Sam?" He called. Sam headed over. "Dime store model. Piece of cake." He began to turn the dial, squinting. Sam sighed.

"It's like Mission Pathetic. Watch out." Sam began working on the safe. A moment later the door popped open.

"I could have done that." Dean muttered. Sam frowned and began taking chips out of the safe.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean asked the woman.

"I'm a lot more than that." She clenched her fist and Dean doubled over. Patrick came up behind her and put a hand on her arm stopping her. Lacey stepped forward and stood in front of Sam and Dean glaring at them.

"You boys want chips?" Patrick asked "Take 'em, they're just chips Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic doesn't lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phoney abracadabra. It's in the nine hundred year old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old fashioned way. Texas hold 'em." Patrick pointed out, chewing on a toothpick.

"Fine lets do it." Dean told him. Patrick pulled a pack of cards out of his jacket and held one up.

"What card am I holding up?" Dean squinted at him. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You on the other hand." He said turning his attention to Sam.

"No Sam." Dean protested.

"Dean." Sam quieted him.

"What Sam not much of a player? Okay well happy trails Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker though." He made for the door. The ground began to shake and cracks appeared along the walls. Patrick turned back around and finally seemed to notice Lacey. She stood there glaring at him, her skin seeming to glow and pulse with power.

"Well, you're something special aren't you?"

"Turn him back." Lacey growled.

"Sorry love, no can do, like I said if you want the years back you're gonna have to play for them." He opened the door. "You're free to go." Lacey stalked past him followed by Sam and Dean.

"Oh, but Sam…" He called after them. "Your brothers situation, that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." At this he clapped his hands three times.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Lets get out of here Sam." Dean told him and Patrick closed the door behind them. Lacey teleported them back to the ground floor and they headed back out to Bobbys van. Sam was scratching away at the inside of his thigh.

"Dude… I believe that he-witch gave you the clap." Dean said chuckling. Sam stared at him for a moment before marching off ahead of them.

They headed back to the motel. They parked the van and headed to their room. As they exited the car park they had to walk up a steep incline.

"Little help here?" Bobby called gruffly from his wheelchair. Sam went back down and began to push Bobby up. Lacey and Dean fell into step beside him.

"You know I still think I should play." Sam told them. Dean ground to a halt.

"No, no, no. You're not good enough. I'm better, Bobby's way better. We both lost."

"Exactly." Bobby agreed.

"So what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?"

"Sammy when you get to be our age…" Dean began

"Dean you're thirty! Look I've watched you hustle plenty of poker."

"Knowing the game is not enough. Sam, it's not about playing the cards."

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that."

"Well hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy, I know his style. I can take him."

"No Bobby. You don't have enough years in the bank." Dean told him.

"I got enough."

"No. You'll die if you lose Bobby." Sam protested.

"So what if I do huh? What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?"

"Bobby…" Dean started.

"No, no, it's the facts. I'm old… and broke down… and I can't… I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

"Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it." Sam told him before walking off. The three if them headed into the motel room. Dean came to a halt and Lacey nearly walked into him. The woman from Patricks apartment was sitting on one of the beds. She held out a piece of paper.

"Take it. It'll help you." Bobby rolled over and took it from her.

"What is it?"

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on."

"And it reverses what?"

"Patricks work, all of it."

"You… you saying I could be normal again?" Dean asked uncertainly,

"You and everyone else he's ever played." She paused for a moment. "Who's still alive."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Trust me, don't trust me, I don't care. The spell is real." She got up and headed for the door.

"If it zaps everyone, don't that include your man?"

"And me too. I look good for my age." She told him.

"Lady this don't add up for squat. Why would you want that?"

"I have my reasons." She replied looking down at the locket around her neck. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow." Without another word she walked out of the room.

They had run the plan by Sam and he was off getting some of Patricks DNA. At the moment they were at a graveyard, the van was pulled up next to a grave and Dean was busy digging.

"Jawbone of a murderer. Great." He puffed and panted. "You know this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?"

"We don't. But we ain't got a plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'." Dean bent to carry on digging and something cracked.

"Oh god! My elbows! I'm all creaky."

"Hurry up you cry baby." Bobby told him.

"Pound it up your ass ironsides." Dean fired back.

"One little grave." Bobby griped.

"Then you do it." Dean said putting his shovel down.

"Fine. I'll hop right in." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Well at least your legs are numb." Dean muttered.

"Shut up and dig grandma."

"If both of you shut up, I'll dig it." Lacey sighed. Dean climbed out of the grave.

"Oh! Now it's my back!"

"Can you straighten up?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah but a little sympathy wouldn't hurt."

"Butt cheek tingling?" Lacey raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's kind of personal." Dean complained.

"So yeah?" Dean looked sheepish. "It's sciatica. You'll live."

"Bobby killing you is officially on my bucket list." Lacey rolled her eyes. She stepped up in front of the grave and clapped her hands together. A moment later there were four Laceys standing around the grave. Three of them began digging. Lacey turned around with her arms folded and nodded at them smugly.

"And that's how you do it." Dean stared at the doubles.

"Can you imagine the possibilities…" He trailed off at the glare on Bobbys face. Lacey looked at him confusedly.

Once they had the bone the Lacey doubles filled the grave in before they disappeared. They headed to the bar where Sam was playing poker with Patrick. They parked the van in the back alley and waited. A while later Sam came out through the back doors and looked around for them. Dean got out of the van and hurried over to him.

"How's it going in there?"

"How do you think it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?"

"We still need a little he-witch DNA." Sam held up a tooth pick that belonged to Patrick.

"He was chewing it." Dean took it from him. "Hurry up Dean please."

"All right. Just keep him busy. And Sammy… don't lose." Sam nodded and headed back inside. Dean climbed back into the van. There was a bowl set up in the back. Dean nodded to Bobby who set the contents alight and began chanting.

"Air midh mi air mapous dia. Na logalachol gair midh mi air sucelus dia na time." Dean threw more ingredients into the bowl and the flames shot up. "Till an-drasda obair vile gu bheil air a bhith deinta. Mar Sin bitheadh. Drop it in." Dean dropped the tooth pick in next. There was silence for a moment before Dean asked;

"Well? How do I look?" Nothing had happened.

They were driving along in the van.

"Everything we put in that spell was kosher." Bobby told them.

"Yeah everything except the damn toothpick." Dean countered.

"You got to get a speck of DNA. Strap on your track shoes." He told him as they pulled up outside Patricks building.

"Oh goody more stairs." Dean complained.

"Why don't I go?" Lacey offered.

"No." Bobby interjected. "You're the only one of us worth a damn in a fight at the moment. I'm not sending you up there on some fools errand. You need to stay here in case Sam calls. If he's in trouble you gotta get over there sharpish, you hear?" Lacey nodded and Dean got out of the van. A while later once Dean had made it up to the thirty seventh floor again Lacey and Bobby were listening to him on speaker phone.

"It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place."

"Toothbrush, comb, anything." Bobby told him. A second later there was a crashing sound and then silence. "Dean? Dean you there?" Bobby asked but got no reply.

"Dean!?" Lacey asked worriedly.

"Dean you hear me? Damn it Dean!" Bobby growled. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned towards the building. Dean, back to normal, was strutting out of the building grinning, he jumped and clicked his heels together. Lacey let out a sigh of relief and jumped out of the van. She ran towards him, her coat billowing out behind her. His smile widened as he saw her approaching. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and to his surprise she kissed him. He was stunned for a moment before kissing her back, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. They broke the kiss and she slid back down to the floor, blushing slightly.

"You're okay then?" She stammered.

"Of course I am sweetheart." He replied putting his arm around her as they walked back to the van. As he opened the door for them her heard Bobby mutter from inside;

"Idjits."

The following morning they were packing up.

"No tricks, you actually beat the guy?" Bobby asked Sam, sounding a little surprised. Sam nodded "How the hell?"

"Just lucky." Sam replied smiling. He then headed for the door passing Lacey and Dean who were carrying fast food, Lacey was laughing at something Dean had said. Sam studied his brother for a moment. Considering the past 48 hours he was surprisingly upbeat.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later." Sam told them as he headed out.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Umm…uh nowhere." Sam stammered. The three of them looked at him quizzically. "A booster shot. Don't say it." He warned Dean as he left.

"Well I guess we can get the van loaded." Dean handed some bags to Lacey. "Can you take these to the van for me Lace?" She nodded and took the bags from him. Once she had left Dean turned to Bobby.

"I shouldn't have called you and idiot."

"Which time?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sorry. I mean I actually… I get it. Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with…"

"Don't you go on pity patrol." Bobby warned.

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm just saying you know if I was in your shoes…"

"You'd never stop complaining." Bobby told him.

"Fair enough. You're not useless Bobby."

"Okay. Good talk." Bobby made as if to leave but Dean stepped in front of him.

"No wait a minute, listen to me." He sat down in a chair. " You don't stop being a soldier cause you got wounded in battle, okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is you're family, I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again." Dean told him firmly.

"Okay."

"Okay good."

"Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feeling? Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we start growing lady parts."

"Yeah we're done." Dean said as he went to pick his burger up. He looked at it for a moment before putting it back on the table and leaving it there. "Lets go ironsides." He said heading for the door.

"Oh that one's sticking huh?" Dean smiled back at him before walking out the door.

_**A/N: And so it begins **__**J**__** I hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know your thoughts! Thank you!**_


	16. The Mock Turtle's Story Part 1

**The Mock Turtle's Story Part 1**

Sam came out of the bathroom and found Lacey lying on her front, legs in the air eating a plate of waffles. Dean was sitting next to her in his FBI suit. Both of them were staring at the TV screen.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked.

"Hospital show. Dr Sexy MD." Dean said looking shifty. "I think it's based on a book."

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam teased.

"It's called channel surfing." Dean protested before switching off the TV. "You ready?" He asked.

"Are you?" Sam replied.

"Why don't you guys get going? The quicker you get there, the quicker you get back and save me from boredom."

"Cute, Lacey, very cute." Dean called over his shoulder as they headed out the door.

Lacey was officially bored. She had done some yoga, sorted out her cuticles and now she was lying on the bed, incense lit and her eyes covered with a mask. She was just starting to doze when she heard the door to the room open. She lifted the corner of her mask and peeped out. Dean was standing by the table looking at her.

"Jeez finally, you guys took forever. Where's Sam?" She asked glancing around.

"He went to check out the crime scene."

"What happened?"

"The incredible hulk attacked a guy." Dean replied. Lacey looked at him for a moment.

"Is that a joke?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and took his suit jacket off. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Lacey nodded. She stood up from the bed and untangled the eye mask from her hair. When she looked up again Dean was standing right in front of her. They hadn't spoken about when she'd kissed him so Lacey presumed it was just a one off thing that Dean wasn't interested in repeating. Dean reached out and tucked a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear, slowly running his fingers down it. Lacey shivered slightly.

"So were you bored?" Dean asked her softly. Lacey nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Well lets see if we can't do something about that." Dean said before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Laceys breath hitched in her throat. The moment was spoiled by the sound of a key in the lock. They broke apart as Sam walked through the door.

"Hey." He called out obliviously. Dean cleared his throat.

"Find anything?"

"Well, uh, I saw the house."

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight foot wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like uh…"

"A hulk size hole." Dean finished.

"Maybe. What do you got?"

"Well it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls and court ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Lacey gave a small smile.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Sounds like just desserts doesn't it? It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asked, baffled.

"Well I found something else at the crime scene." Sam pulled a handful of candy wrappers out of his pocket and placed them on the table. "Candy wrappers. Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em… we're dealing with the trickster aren't we?"

"Sure looks like it."

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since mystery spot."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Dean said giving him a look.

"No I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No I know, I mean I'm just saying…"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him then what?"

"Talk to him?"

"What?"

"Think about it Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?"

"Okay trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type right? Wine, women, song… maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

"Ally with the trickster."

"Yeah."

"A bloody violent monster and you wanna be facebook friends with him? Nice Sammy."

"The world is gonna end Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work we'll kill him."

"How are we going to find the guy anyway?"

"Well he never takes just one victim right? He'll show." Lacey looked confusedly from one to the other.

"What's a trickster and what's facebook?"

A while later they were all sitting around the table. Dean was sharpening a wooden stake, Lacey was reading a book and Sam was listening to the police scanner.

"Um dispatch? I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on route 6?"

"Hey." Sam called getting their attention.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there son?"

"Honestly Walt, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just … send everyone."

"All right. Stay calm. Saty by your car. Help's on the way." Sam turned the scanner off.

"That sounds weird."

"Weird enough to be our guy." Sam replied.

Dean drove the Impala up to the abandoned warehouse and the three of them got out of the car.

"There was a murder here." Dean said looking around. "And there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?"

"Crappy." Sam replied. Dean opened the trunk and pulled out wooden stakes and flash lights and they headed into the building.

They opened the door and stepped into a different world. They were in a bustling hospital building. Two women in scrubs walked past and nodded at them

"Doctor." Sam and Dean looked down at themselves, they were wearing lab coats.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Doctor?" Sam asked confusedly. Dean tried the door they had just come through and found it was a janitors closet that two people were making out in. Dean closed the door and turned back to them.

"How come you're still in your normal clothes?" He asked Lacey disgruntledly. Lacey shrugged. A brunette Doctor walked up to them.

"Doctor." She said before slapping Sam across the face.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Seriously." The woman addressed Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um, what are you talking about?" She slapped him again.

"As if you don't know." She said before stalking off.

"I don't believe this." Dean stared after her.

"What?"

"That's Dr Picolo."

"Who?"

"I thought she seemed vaguely familiar." Lacey nodded.

"Dr Ellen Picolo. The sexy yet earnest Doctor at…" He walked forward and triumphantly pointed at a sign over the reception desk. "Seattle Mercy hospital!"

"Dean what the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor get ups. The, the sexy interns. The seriouslys. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?"

"We're in Dr Sexy MD." They continued to walk down the hall before Dean spoke again. "Dude, what the hell."

"I don't know."

"No seriously, what the hell."

"I don't know." Sam repeated.

"One theory. Any theory."

"Uh, the trickster trapped us in TV land."

"That's your theory. That's stupid."

"You're the one who said we're on Dr Sexy MD."

"Yeah but TV land isn't TV land, I mean there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"It can't be Dean. How can this possibly be real?"

"I don't know." Another female Doctor walked past them.

"Doctors."

"There goes Dr Wang the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." The woman carried on down the hall and passed a man sitting on a gurney. "And that's Johnny Drake. Oh he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of…" Another Doctor approached the man. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic Doctor over there."

"So… this show had ghosts? Why?"

"I don't know. It's compelling."

"I thought you said you weren't a fan." Sam pointed out.

"I'm not, I'm not." Then he spotted something. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"It's him."

"Who?"

"It's him, it's Dr Sexy." The man strode up to them.

"Doctor." Dean grinned to himself and Lacey couldn't help but smile too.

"Doctor." The guy turned to Sam.

"Doctor." Sam just nodded but Dean whacked him.

"Doctor." He turned his attention back to Dean.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs Biehl?" Dean looked confused.

"One reason?" The Doctor nodded at him.

"Sure." Dean looked down trying to think of something to say. The next moment he slammed the Doctor into the wall.

"You're not Dr Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr Sexy, sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan." Sam told him sarcastically.

"It's a guilty pleasure."

"Call security." The Doctor called loudly.

"Yeah go ahead pal. See we know who you are." Suddenly everything around them froze. The Doctor grinned and morphed into the trickster. Lacey jumped back in surprise.

"You guys are getting better!"

"Get us the hell out of here."

"Or what?" He twisted Deans arm freeing himself. "Don't say you have wooden stakes big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner right? This is a trick."

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Like it? It's all home made. My own sets, my own actors… call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That, my friend is the sixty four dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help."

"Hmm let me guess. You two button heads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure. Tell you what, survive the next twenty four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

"And there's special rules for you Lacey." The trickster said turning to her.

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, you sweetness. No powers. You won't be able to get these two out, so follow the rules and you'll all be fine."

"Survive what?" Dean asked again.

"The game."

"What game?"

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"Any other rules?" The trickster grinned at him before disappearing. Everyone else unfroze. "Oh son of a bitch."

"Dr Sexy? Dr Sexy?" One of the Doctors called.

"Oh by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan."

"just what do we do now?" Sam asked as they continued on down the hallway.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving?" Dr Picolo appeared in front of them and took another swing at Sam who ducked out of the way.

"Lady, what the hell?"

"You are a brilliant, brilliant.."

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a Doctor."

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybodys fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." She left abruptly.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." A man approached them from another corridor.

"Hey Doctor." The guy said to Dean.

"Yeah."

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay, you know what pal? None of this is real and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean told him before turning and walking away.

"Hey Doctor." The guy called again. Before Dean could turn around the guy pulled out a gun and fired it at him.

"Dean!" Lacey cried and grabbed him as he fell to his knees.

"Real…it's real…" Dean groaned.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hey! We need a Doctor!" Sam shouted looking around frantically.

Dean was rushed into an operating theatre and Sam appeared a moment later in scrubs. Lacey stood next to the table gripping Deans hand.

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping." One of the Doctors told Sam. Sam looked around not knowing what to do. "Doctor?"

"What?"

"Sam. Do something. Come on." Dean told him.

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." Sam told him.

"Figure it out." Sam looked around. "Sam come on, I'm waiting."

"Okay um, I need a pen knife, some dental floss, a sewing needle and a fifth of whisky." The Doctors looked at him confused. "Stat!" Everyone started moving.

A short while later and Sam was finishing up Deans stitches.

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yep, you'll be fine." Dean felt Lacey let go of his hand and the light changed. Dean blinked and found his feet strapped down to a podium. Sam was standing next to him strapped to another one and they were in more normal clothes.

"Where's Lacey?" Dean asked looking around.

"Over here." Came the disgruntled reply. Dean turned to his left and saw Lacey standing with two other women. Dean began to smile. "Just don't." Lacey warned him. She was wearing a red leather mini skirt and crop top and a pair of devils horns.

"Nice look Lace." Dean told her, the biggest grin on his face. Lacey growled under her breath. Suddenly a Japanese man appeared from off the side of the stage and shouted;

"Let's play Nutcracker!" Deans grin vanished as he noticed the pole positioned between his legs. "Sam Winchester." The host addressed him and then said in Japanese "What was the name of the demon you chose over your brother? Count down."

"What?" Sam asked looking panicked. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?"

"You think I know?"

"Uh I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese." The host repeated the question. "Is he screwing with me? I can't speak Japanese." The count down finished and the host continued in English. "The answer is Ruby. I'm sorry Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Dean?" The pole between Sams legs came up and slammed into his crotch.

"Nutcracker!" The host shouted. Dean looked at Sam horrified, realising what was going to happen to him.

"Sam?" The host disappeared to talk to the women. Lacey came over and helped Sam to his feet. "You okay?" Dean asked him. Sam just glared at him. Suddenly the lights began to flash all around them. "Oh now what?" The doors opened and Cas stepped out. "Cas?" Dean asked confused.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Us? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here then!"

"Lets go." He reached out to touch them but disappeared in a burst of static.

"Cas?" Dean asked looking around. The host came back to the centre of the stage.

"No, no, no, no Mr Trickster does not like pretty boy angels." He turned to Dean. "Dean Winchester." He continued in Japanese. "Would your mother and father still be alive if your brother was never born? Count down."

"What do I do? What do I do?" Dean panicked.

"What?"

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts."

"I don't know I, I uh just… uh wait."

"What?"

"I played a Doctor."

"What?"

"In uh, Dr Sexy MD I played a Doctor. I operated."

"So?"

"So I played the role the trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show right? So just answer the question."

"In Japanese?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!"

"Dammit." Dean pressed the button on his podium and the count down stopped. He then said in Japanese. "The answer is…yes?" The host repeated his answer and Dean nodded. The host then shouted; "Dean Winchester, Nutcracker Champion!" The crowd began to cheer.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

"So that's it, we play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah but play our roles for how long?"

"Good question." Suddenly Lacey vanished and the lights dimmed.

Lacey looked down at herself and found she was back in her normal clothes. She had no idea where she was but it was dark and cold. She shivered and studied her surroundings. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and she found she was surrounded by boxes, a warehouse of some kind. She slowly walked forward hands on the boxes to guide her. She followed the pathway until she heard the sound of running footsteps. She stayed quiet and peered around the next row of boxes. A group of people ran past carrying flashlights and guns. Just as she thought it was safe another guy ran past and his flash light played over her. She put her hand up blinded by the light.

"What are you doing back here?" The guy asked jogging towards her. He had shaggy dark hair and dishevelled clothing. "I thought everyone had been evacuated from the building?"

"Uh, I don't know, I'm sort of lost." She told him.

"Okay well follow me." He said taking her by the elbow and ushering her down one of the aisles.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Uh… possible creature on the loose." He told her looking around shiftily.

"What kind of creature?" She asked perplexed.

"We're not sure yet." He told her. As they rounded the corner they found themselves in a cleared area. "Oh crap." The guy said looking around.

"What?"

"My friends, they were supposed to wait here for me." He told her.

"Well lets just go and find them then." Lacey shrugged. They headed down one of the other aisles, the guy going first, gun at the ready. They reached a corner and the guy slowly peered around it. When he saw nothing he leant against the boxes and sighed.

"All clear." Lacey nodded. The guy looked her up and down. "I gotta ask, you seem pretty calm for someone who's just been told there's a creature on the loose, what's your deal?"

"Let's just say this is the kind of situation I'm used to." She told him. They heard a noise somewhere in the dark. The guy raised his gun and said to Lacey;

"Wait here." He rounded the corner again and disappeared. Lacey waited there for what seemed like ages. She sighed and followed the guy.

"Hello?" She called realising she didn't even know his name. there was no reply. Realising it was probably a mistake to get even more lost in this maze she turned back to where he had left her. But she was no longer alone. She could hear a scratching noise on the ground as something approached. She turned to run but as she felt its breath on her neck she knew it was too late. She screamed as whatever it was leapt for her and waited for impact.

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed, this is an extra long chapter. I will be going on holiday next weekend so if you guys want to find out what happens to Lacey before I go then I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews! I haven't put down what show the last bit was from so feel free to guess! Thanks again **_____


	17. The Mock Turtle's Story Part 2

**The Mock Turtles Story Part 2**

"Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience."

Dean closed the refrigerator in a more clean version of their motel room, before walking back to the table. On the table was a sandwich stacked so high it looked like it had come straight out of a cartoon,

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." Dean commented. The audience laughed. Sam came through the front door and there was applause.

"Hey there Sam. What's happening?"

"Oh nothing, um. Just the end of the world." There was more laughter. Sam sees the sandwich on the table. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth." More laughter. "Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" Dean looked guilty.

"Oh yeah. All kinds of research. All night."

"Yeah? Hmm." At this point the bathroom door opened and a woman walked out in a bikini.

"Oh Dean." Dean turned around. "We have some more research to do." Sam folded his arms.

"Dean…"

"Son of a bitch!" More laughter. Sam walked over to the woman, glaring at Dean, and began ushering her towards the door.

"I am really, really very sorry but uh, we've got some work to do."

"But we did do work. In-depth." She protested. Dean waved at her as she left and Sam closed the door shaking his head.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked out of the side of his mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe forever? We might die in here." The audience laughed again.

"How was that funny? Vultures." Dean muttered. Suddenly the front door flew open and Cas walked in covered in cuts and bruises.

"You okay?"

"I don't have much time."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out."

"From where?"

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing…the trickster?"

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Cas was flung back into the wall and the trickster appeared in the door.

"Hello!" The audience applauded and cheered. Cas got to his feet but his mouth was duct taped shut. "Thank you, Tank you ladies." Cas glared at him. "Hi Castiel." He flicked his wrist and Cas disappeared again.

"You know him?"

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked.

"Relax, he'll live…maybe." More laughter.

"Okay then where the hell did you send Lacey?" Dean growled, getting into the tricksters face.

"Oh she's around." The trickster said vaguely. Dean went to punch him but Sam stopped him.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance okay? We get it."

"Yeah? Get what hotshot?"

"Playing our roles right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Playing your roles out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?"

"Hells yeah! Lets light this candle."

"We do that the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hmm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So lets get it over with!"

"Heaven or Hell, which side you on?"

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

"You listen to me you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.S. Believe me."

"Oh you're somebody's bitch." The trickster stopped smiling and grabbed Dean, slamming him into the wall.

"Don't you ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" The trickster grinned.

"The you'll stay here in TV land. Forever. Three hundred channels and uh, nothing's on."

Lacey felt herself falling but kept her eyes closed until she came crashing to the ground . She just lay there for a moment, catching her breath. She heard shuffling sounds and people muttering and slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor of a wooded area surrounded by people in guards uniforms. Two of them grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet.

"You're trespassing." One of them told her and shoved her towards some gates set in topiary hedges. The whole troop marched her forwards through the gates and along a stone path until they reached a large stage area where a group of people were crowded around a throne. When they had climbed to the top of the steps one of the guards pushed her to her knees before addressing the woman on the throne.

"We found this girl trespassing on the grounds." He said, bowing low." The woman peered at them over a huge fan.

"Leave us!" She commanded and the court began to disperse. A minute later when the place was cleared the woman lowered the fan. Lacey studied her and she did the same in turn. She wore a large red dress and her brown hair was pinned on top of her head.

"How did you come to be in Wonderland? You're not from here are you?" Lacey started.

"Wonderland?"

"Yes Wonderland." The woman told her levelly.

"I'm not entirely sure…Your Majesty." Lacey guessed correctly.

"Well I can tell by your clothes that you don't belong here, did my daughter send you?" The woman scrutinised her for a reaction.

"Uh, I have no idea who your daughter is." Lacey told her.

"You have no reason for being here?" The woman clarified.

"I guess not."

"The you have no purpose or use." The woman replied. She stood up from the throne and walked towards Lacey. "Goodbye." She said. Lacey let out a gasp of pain as the woman thrust her hand into Laceys chest and began to squeeze. Her body wracked with pain, she tried to pull away but her vision began to blur and the lights began to dim.

Sam and Dean found themselves in some kind of park, standing on the edge of a crime scene. People were milling about doing their jobs and a guy was laid out on the floor dead with severe stomach wounds. Dean looked down at himself. He was wearing a suit over a blue shirt and sunglasses, a glance at Sam confirmed that he was dressed in exactly the same way.

"Oh come on." An officer ducked under the tape and approached them.

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think." Dean exploded.

"Uh, could you give us a sec please? Thanks." Sam asked. The cop nodded and turned away. "You gotta calm down."

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." Dean retorted ripping them from his face. "You know who does that? No talent douche bags." Sam nodded in agreement. "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here, oh shut up!" They were distracted by a sudden noise as Lacey appeared a few feet away, on her knees in the dirt gasping for breath. They hurried over to her. Dean helped her to her feet.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sam noticed the genuine note of concern in his brothers voice. Lacey nodded catching her breath before speaking.

"Oh you know just the usual, being attacked by creatures and royalty." Sam surveyed the crime scene trying to concentrate on what the next move would be but could see the two of them out of the corner of his eye. Deans hands were on Laceys arms keeping her steady. They seemed unaware that he was watching.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked her softly, pushing some loose strands of hair out if her face. Lacey shook her head.

"Nope, hearts still intact." Dean looked at her worriedly for a moment before smiling and leading her over to Sam.

"Hey." Sam nodded.

"What?"

"Check out sweet tooth over there." Sam pointed at a cop with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Think that's him?"

"Just um, follow my lead." They walked forward putting their sunglasses on and the crime scene tape was raised for them. The guy with the lollipop approached them.

"You uh, you okay?"

"Yeah, what do we got?" The guy knelt by the body.

"Well aside from the ligature marks around his neck he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." They took off their sunglasses and too a closer look.

"Well I say jackpot." The officer chuckled in amusement and got to his feet. Sam put his sunglasses back on.

"Also there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." He indicated the guys stomach wound. Dean picked up a stick and poked at the wound before also replacing his sunglasses.

"Well I say no guts no glory." The officer laughed.

"Get that guy a tums."

"Gutter ball." The officer kept laughing. Lacey looked between the two of them as if they'd gone mad.

"Good one guys." The officer turned around and Dean stabbed him from behind with the stick. The guy collapsed to the floor choking. One of the other officers began laughing and morphed into the trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy idiots."

"Did we?" Dean asked as Sam came from behind and stabbed him. He fell to the ground. There was a burst of static and they found themselves back in the warehouse. The trickster was on the floor with the stake through his heart and everything was back to normal.

They were back at the motel, Dean was brushing his teeth and Lacey was getting cleaned up.

"I'm worried man, what that S.O.B did to Cas, where is he?" Dean called out to Sam. He got no response. "Sam?" Lacey looked up and followed him into the bedroom. It was empty. "Where are you?" Dean muttered. They headed out to the Impala and Dean tried to call Sam but just got his voicemail. "Sam it's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean snapped his phone shut.

"Dean?" The two of them spun around but Sam wasn't in the car.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"I don't know." Dean noticed a flashing light on the dashboard going in time with what Sam was saying.

"Oh crap. I don't think we killed the trickster."

Dean drove them down a country lane.

"Okay, stake didn't work. So what this is another trick?"

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?"

"What do you mean?"

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster. And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer."

"Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

Dean stopped the car in a picnic area and they got out. Dean opened the trunk and began to rummage through it.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"That, uh feels really uncomfortable." Dean shut the trunk.

"Ow. You sure this is going to work?"

"No but I have no other ideas." Dean walked to the front of the car and took Lacey by the hand. Looking up to the sky he shouted;

"All right you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it."

"Should I honk?" Sam asked. The trickster appeared in front of them. Lacey tightened her grip on Deans hand.

"Wow Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me."

"Okay boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or the other." Dean glared at him. The trickster rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Sam climbed out of the Impala and came to stand beside them. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing, why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the trickster."

"Or maybe you're not." Sam held up a light, clicked it on and tossed it to the ground. A ring of fire sprung up around the trickster. "Maybe you've always been an angel." The trickster looked at him for a moment before laughing.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake kid?"

"I'll tell you what, you just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." The trickster laughed again. He stopped and there was another burst of static and they were back in the warehouse. The trickster started clapping.

"Well played boys, well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well you might say we pulled it out of Sams ass."

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon."

"Meaning?"

"Well call it personal experience but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchy?"

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel the Archangel?"

"Guilty."

"Okay Gabriel. How does an Archangel become a trickster?"

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it al up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off with the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?"

"Do you blame him? I mean his brothers are heavyweight douche nozzles."

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each others throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it."

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world?"

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Gabriel laughed.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?"

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael the big brother loyal to an absent father and Lucifer , the little brother rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this boys. It's your destiny. It was always you. As it is in Heaven so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"No. That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry but it is." Gabriel sighed. "Guys I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow… but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how its gotta be." They studied each other for a moment before he spoke again. " So, boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him."

"Oh am I."

"Yeah or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves and archangel." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas appeared beside them.

"Cas you okay?"

"I'm fine. Hello Gabriel."

"Hey bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Cas glared at him.

"Okay we're out of here, come on guys." Dean turned and led Lacey towards the door followed by Sam.

"Uh okay, guys? So, so what? Huh?" Cas followed them. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Dean stopped and turned back to him.

"No. We're not, cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean pulled the fire alarm and the sprinklers started going off, dousing the flames. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Gabriel glared at them as they walked out the doors.

The four of them headed out to the Impala. As they climbed in Dean asked;

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?"

"I think he believes it."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show."

"Yeah me too."

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows, unfortunately I got the last review on the day I left for my holiday so couldn't upload it until I got back. The reviews I got were wonderful and I just wanted to thank a few people and answer some of their questions; Thank you to MarvelWorksWonders, Carver Edlund and tigereyekum. Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead I will be writing some more about Laceys past I have it all planned out **__**J**__** so there will definitely be more to come, including her origins how she got her powers etc. **_

_**The show Lacey was stuck in, in the last chapter was Primeval, let me know if you guys can guess the one from this chapter, I think I made it a bit easier. Credit to my Sister Amy for helping me plan this chapter as I was struggling with where to send Lacey! I hope you enjoy this one and please let me know what you think and review for the next chapter! **_


	18. Lobster Quadrille Part 1

**Lobster Quadrille Part 1**

Dean drove the Impala into the car park of the Pine View Hotel. He noticed a lot of other Impalas parked around the car park too. He pulled into a parking space and Sam jumped out of the car. Lacey was asleep on the back seat. Dean turned around in his seat and gently shook her awake. She stirred and blinked in the light.

"Are we there yet?" She yawned. Dean smiled.

"Yes, we're here."

"Dean! Come on!" Sam called.

"Up and at 'em beautiful." Dean said as he climbed out of the car. Lacey blinked a moment realising Dean was talking to her. She climbed out of the car and stretched before following the guys towards the hotel.

"Chuck! There you are!" Sam said as they spotted him.

"Guys?" Chuck asked looking at them confused.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Um, nothing, you know…I was kind of hanging. What are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come."

"UH no, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. You texted me, this address uh, 'life or death situation'… any of this ringing a bell?"

"No, I… I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean barked.

"I'm sorry, I … I don't understand what could…oh no."

"What?" At that moment Becky came out of the hotel and joined them.

"Sam! You made it!" She said excitedly.

"Oh uh… Becky right?"

"Oh, you remembered. You've been thinking about me."

"I…" Sam looked at her awkwardly.

"It's okay! I can't get you out of my head either."

"Uh did you take my phone?" Chuck asked her.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." Chuck sighed.

"Becky…"

"What? They're gonna want to see it."

"See what?" Sam and Dean asked simultaneously.

"Oh my god, I love it when they talk at the same time!" A guy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's show time!" Becky ran back into the hotel excitedly.

"Guys, I'm sorry. For everything." Chuck said as he went after Becky. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam followed Chuck, Dean put his arm around Lacey and they headed up the steps. As they walked into the foyer a guy passed them and said;

"Hey Dean! Lookin' good!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dean too. Duh." They stared after him confused. A guy in a scarecrow costume came up to them.

"Oh no! It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now! Have fun you two."

"What?" Dean asked exasperated. They looked around the room and realised that everyone there was dressed up as monsters or hunters.

"Becky… what is this?" Sam asked.

"It's awesome! A Supernatural convention. The first ever."

They entered a conference room with a stage and stood at the back of the room. The organiser got up and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45, in the magnolia room we have the panel 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'." Dean cringed.

"Aww!" Lacey whispered in his ear. Dean shoved her playfully.

"And at 4:30 there's the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural."

"The what?" Lacey asked frowning at Dean.

"Uh, it's uh… Not for your ears." Dean said putting his hands over her ears. She giggled and turned back to the stage. Sam watched them from the corner of his eye.

"Oh and of course, the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp. Okay but right now…right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator and the writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!" Chuck made his way onto the stage to a round of applause.

"Okay… okay good. This isn't nearly as awkward as it… it's a little dry mouth…" Chuck went on nervously. "Okay uh… so I guess questions, uh you." Laceys attention started to waver. A guy in the audience stood up.

"Hey Mr Edlund! Uh big fan. Wow okay. I was just wondering where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?" Sam and Dean looked at Chuck with interest waiting for his answer.

"Oh uh…I…it just came to me. Okay uh, the hookman?"

"Uh yeah, why in every fight scene Sam and Dean are having their gun or knife knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?"

"Uh, yeah I really don't know."

"Yeah follow up, why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she's clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious nein?" Becky got to her feet angrily.

"Hey! If you don't like the books don't read them fritz!"

"Okay! Okay just.. It's Okay. So uh next question. Uh yeah you." Another guy stood up.

"Yeah at the end of the last book Dean goes to hell so what happens next?"

"Oh well there lies an announcement. Um, you're all going to find out. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." There were cheers all over the room. Lacey looked up, the expressions on Sam and Deans faces said otherwise.

They made their way out of the conference room and into the bar area where they found Chuck and Becky sitting at one of the tables having a drink.

"Oh, hi Sam!" Becky's face lit up as they approached.

"'Scuse us. In case you haven't noticed our plates are kind of full, okay? Finding the colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap." Dean ranted.

"Hey! I didn't call you." Chuck protested.

"He means the books Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam asked.

"Um for food and shelter."

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?"

"An Archangel! And I didn't want it."

"Well deals off okay? No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption."

"Uh Becky would you excuse us for just a second?" Becky nodded and left.

"Do you guys know what I do for a living?"

"Yeah Chuck we know." Sam told him.

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right. I'm not a good writer, I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters okay? Until the world ends I've got to live alright? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" Before they could answer, the sound of a woman screaming was heard. The guys jumped up and ran in the direction the sound had come from, Lacey following.

"No, guys wait!" Chuck called after them.

They headed up the stairs and found a maid on the floor. Sam helped her up.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I think so."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I saw a ghost!" The woman exclaimed.

"A ghost?" One of the guys who had asked a question in the hall came up behind them.

"'Scuse me?" Sam asked him.

"Ma'am could you tell us what it looked like?" The guy continued.

"Why don't you leave this to the grown ups pal?"

"A woman, she was in an old fashioned dress. Really old, like a school marm or something."

"Did she say something to you?"

"Okay. Gather close everybody! For a terrifying tale of terror! I saw a ghost. None other than the ghost of Laeticia Gore herself!" Sam and Dean walked away from the group. "I was on the third floor…" Dean walked back up to the group and grabbed Lacey, who was listening intently to the story, by the shoulders and steered her away.

"That sounded like fun." She pouted to Dean who chuckled.

"Ooh the LARPing's started!" Becky said excitedly. Lacey and Dean looked at her quizzically.

"The… what is that again?" Dean asked.

"Live action role playing. It's a game. The convention puts it on." She handed Sam a piece of paper.

"Dads journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad."

"You guys are so gonna win!" Becky gushed.

They headed into the foyer and found the organiser talking to a group of people, all dressed in FBI suits. They stared in amazement.

"Why yes Agents Lennon and McCartney. As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage run by mean old Laeticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night Miss Gore went insane and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here. And that the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day."

"Well that's just about all the community theatre I can take." Dean said turning away.

"Yeah this cannot get any weirder." The two guys walked past them again, apparently playing out a scene.

"Dad said… he said I may have to kill you."

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know." The guys were putting on fake deep voices.

"Oh." As they walked off Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I need a drink." They said simultaneously.

They headed back into the bar and ordered some drinks. Lacey sipped her coke glancing around the room. The hotel wasn't so bad, it was quite nice really if you took the time to study it. But as she glanced around the room she began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Every way she turned pairs of eyes were staring at her. She turned back around and tried to scoot the bar stool she was sitting on closer to Dean. Dean watched her smirking, the chair began to rock and he put an arm out to steady her.

"Whoa sweetheart, are you sure that's just coke you're drinking?" He asked her smiling. She ducked under his extended arm as if she was trying to hide. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Why are people staring?" She asked quietly. Dean looked around, every time he looked at someone they averted their gaze.

"Cause they're a bunch of dorks and you're probably the hottest chick here."

"Tell me about it." Came a voice from further down the bar. A woman dressed up as the ghost nodded at them. "You guys seem to be the only normal ones here." There was a sudden ruckus as two guys walked into the room.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up okay? She.. She's upstairs, a real live, dead ghost." Sam and Dean looked at each other before heading over to the two guys.

"Look I'm sure it was just one of the actors." The guys friend reasoned.

"Who beat the crap out of me then vanished?"

"You saw something?" Sam asked.

"Look this isn't part of the game jerk." The guy told him before turning back to his friend. "Tim, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same."

"Alex…Wait! I…hey come back!" The guy chased after him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting?"

They headed back into the hall where the organiser was still answering fake FBI questions. Sam and Dean approached the desk to speak to the real manager.

"'Scuse us. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Look I don't have time to play Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot." The manager told them exasperatedly.

"Actually we really wanna talk to you." Dean told him, sliding a $50 bill across the counter.

"Okay, you guys are really into this." The manager laughed.

"You have no idea."

"What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying… place being haunted, Laeticia Gore. Any truth to it?"

"We generally don't like to publicise this to, you know normal people. But yeah 1909 this place was called Gore Orphanage. Miss Gore killed four biys with a butchers knife. The offed herself."

"And is tonight really the anniversary?"

"Yep. Guess your convention folks wanted authenticity."

"Huh."

"There been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Uh over the years, yeah. A few maids have quit, saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?"

"Look I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." Dean slid another bill across the desk. "The attic." The guy said taking the money.

They headed up into the attic. Sam had the EMF reader on.

"It's going nuts." He said.

"Great. So we got a real ghost and a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it."

"No way this ends well."

"You know what? Serves them right."

"Dean." Sam reprimanded.

"Well I'm just saying." There was a noise behind them, they turned around and saw a small boy sitting in the corner with his head in his hands.

"My mommy loves me. I said, my mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does."

"My mommy loves me this much." He moved his hands. Lacey gasped. His head had been scalped. He vanished into thin air.

Dean and Lacey stood in the foyer waiting for Sam who was talking on the phone. He finished his conversation and headed over to them.

"All right so… that was the guy with the County Historical Society."

"And?"

"Not only did Laeticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

"Her son?"

"Yeah, according to the police at the time she scalped the poor kid."

"Oh that's it. I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude said where she was buried?"

"He doesn't know." The two guys pretending to be Sam and Dean appeared, examining a map.

"Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house. And right there, cemetery."

"You think that's where Laeticia's planted?"

"It's worth a shot." Sam noticed the map and reached out for it.

"Hey, hey, hey oh, You mind?"

"It's real. A century old at least. And he's right there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked them.

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity."

"All right give me the map chuckles." Dean said angrily.

"Oh you're the chuckles, chuckles. Besides Dean don't listen to nobody." He produced a fake gun.

"Dean, cool it." Imitation Sam told him. Dean took out his real gun.

"Dean…" Sam protested.

"What? They're freaking annoying."

"Look guys, we all want to find the bones right? We just thought it would go faster if we all work together." Sam reasoned. The guys looked at each other.

"We uh… we get the Sizzler gift card."

"Fine." Dean barked.

"And we get to be Sam and Dean." Lacey blinked.

"Fine." Dean said, getting angry.

"Yes!" The guys headed off excitedly.

_**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favourites and a special thank you to XKaterinaNightingaleX for the wonderful review, please keep them coming **__**J**__** ! From the previous Chapter Lacey ended up in Once Upon a Time's version of Wonderland for anyone who wanted to know. Please let me know what you think or if you have any questions I am more than happy to answer them in my next post.**_


	19. Lobster Quadrille Part 2

**Lobster Quadrille Part 2**

Once outside they followed behind the two guys.

"Hey Rufus, Bobby, would you hurry it up?"

"You all right?" Sam asked Dean.

"I'm trying to be." Suddenly the two guys stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?" One of them asked Lacey.

"Umm, I'm Lacey." She gave a small smile.

"No, I mean who are you playing?"

"Oh ummm no one, I'm just me." Lacey shrugged.

"You have to be somebody."

"Just drop it." Dean growled.

"So… where were we?" They turned back around, getting the hint.

"Uh Dr Elicott has just zapped your brain."

"Right, got it." The guys voice deepened. "Why are we even here Dean? Do you just follow dads footsteps like a good little soldier? Are you that desperate for approval?"

"This isn't you talking Sam."

"See that's the difference between you and me. I got a mind of my own, I'm not pathetic."

"So what are you gonna do Sam? You gonna kill me?"

"Man, I'm so sick of you telling me what to do!"

"Oh you know what? That, that 's it. That is it!" Dean exploded.

"What's wrong Bobby?"

"I'm not Bobby okay? You're not Sam! You're not Dean! What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans like you."

"No I am not a fan okay? Not fans. In fact I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks! It is not funny, it's not entertaining, it's a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think that they enjoy being treated like…like circus freaks?"

"I don't think they care. Because they're fictional characters."

"Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot." He stalked off, Lacey following after him.

"He uh, he takes the story really seriously." Sam explained.

"Dean wait!" Lacey called as she chased after him. He stopped and turned around to face her. As she reached him she took hold of both of his hands.

"You're not a freak." She told him. "You're the nicest guy I've ever met." Dean smiled.

"Come on." He told her as Sam and the others caught up and they made their way into the cemetery. After searching the graves for a while Dean called out;

"Found the four boys."

"And here's Laeticia Gore." Sam pointed. The other guys carried on searching.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" Dean asked perplexed.

"Uh we're looking for bones, genius. They got to be round here somewhere."

"Okay generally bones are in the ground."

"Yeah I know I'm just…" He paused as he saw Sam and Dean taking shovels out of their bag. "Wait, hold on are you guys serious?"

"Deadly." Dean told him.

"We're…we're not really digging up graves you guys. We're just playing a game so…"

"Trust me. You want to win the game right?" The guys nodded. Sam and Dean continued to dig the grave and a little while later Dean hit the coffin with his shovel. He opened it up and the other guys peered in disgusted.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a skeleton, skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave."

"Yeah." Dean said as if it should be obvious.

"You guys are nuts."

"I thought you said you guys wanted to be hunters?" Sam asked.

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real. Oh my god you guys have seriously lost your grip on this…" He trailed off.

"What?" Sam asked turning around. Laeticia Gore was standing behind him. She hit him and sent him flying.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." She shouted. The two guys tried to run off but one of them tripped and fell.

"Barnes!" As they turned back Laeticia was standing right in front of them. "Oh my god!"

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She shouted and went to attack them but instead vanished into thin air.

"Real enough for you?" Dean asked as he stood over the burning grave.

Once they'd filled the grave back in they headed back into the hotel.

"That was… really…" Barnes was lost for words.

"Awful, right? Exactly." Dean slid a bill across the bar. "Rounds on us guys."

"See you around." They turned to leave.

"Hey. How did you know to do all that?"

"We umm… we read the books." Sam told them.

They headed across the foyer and spotted Chuck talking to the organiser.

"Hey Chuck! Good luck with the uh, Supernatural boos. And screw you very much." Dean said before walking off.

"Fans of yours?" The organiser asked.

"Hmm, I'd say no." They walked over to the doors and tried to open them but they wouldn't budge.

"That's weird."

"Definitely." Dean tried one of the windows. Sam wandered off and came back a few minutes later. "Anything?"

"Every exit's locked. Almost like…"

"Something's keeping us in? Yeah."

"This is bad."

"Gee, you think Sammy?" There was a scream. They headed in the direction it came from and found the actress dressed as the ghost.

"Don't go in there!" She cried.

"Get downstairs okay? Go, go, go!" Dean told her. They walked into the room and found the same little boy they had seen earlier sitting in the corner.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?"

"Uh maybe because of the high and tight she gave you. Yeah? How about some thanks?" Sam looked at him. "Well I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"My mommy didn't do this to me?"

"What? Then who did?" Sam asked but the little boy had already disappeared.

"Well guys, I guess we're out of time. So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions and have a good…" Chuck was interrupted by Sam getting up on the stage and whispering in his ear. "Hey what? Holy crap!"

"You got to keep everyone safe in here Chuck. This is life or death."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know man, just do it." Sam left the stage and Chuck turned back to the audience.

"Um, okay. So good news, uh I got much more to tell you. I guess. Awesome." Dean stood by the door ushering the staff of the hotel in.

"Buddy I got work to do." The manager complained.

"You're gonna want to see this, trust me. It's gonna be a hell of a show, yeah? Here we go, here we go." Once everyone was in Sam and Dean salted the doors.

"Okay. New theory."

"The legends about Laeticia are ass backwards obviously."

"Yeah so all right lets say those three orphans were… were playing cowboys and Indians."

"LARPing as cowboys and Indians."

"Whatever. And lets say they… scalped Laeticia's son and killed him."

"Mom catches them in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself."

"If that's true it means we got three bloodthirsty brats in the building."

"Yeah and Laeticia was the only one keeping them under control."

"Until we took her out."

"Smooth move on our part. All right, then we got to get back to the cemetery and torch the kids bones."

"How? We're trapped. We don't even have our guns. The ghosts are running this joint and they were only scared of one thing."

"Exactly." Dean said, an idea coming to him.

"You want me to do what?" The actress asked.

"You're an actress, okay? We just want you to act."

"I work at Hooters in Toledo. You can forget it."

"You'll be safe, we promise. But this is really important." The two guys came up behind them.

"We want to help." Dean sighed.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing okay?" He told Sam before turning to the guys. "Guys, no."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't make believe."

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freaking terrified."

"Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we got to do something."

"Why?"

"Because…that's what Sam and Dean would do."

Lacey and Dean stood outside the doorway to one of the rooms and the actress stood inside.

"Uh, I don't wanna do this." She told them.

"We're right here sweetheart. We got your back. Trust me, this is going to work."

"Boys! Boys! Come here, this…instant! You come when I call you! Do you understand me?"

"Miss Gore?" The boys appeared.

"You boys…have been very naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now. You're very naughty. You hear me? Naughty, naughty, naughty!" There was a loud noise as her phone began to ring.

"I've got an idea." Lacey said quietly to Dean. "See you in a bit?" Dean nodded. She kissed him on the cheek before phasing through the floor. Dean turned around the corner and faced the kids.

"Run." He told the actress and she took off.

Lacey phased down to the foyer and found Sam and the two guys trying to push the doors open.

"Sam go help Dean, I got this." She told him. He nodded and headed for the stairs. The two guys leaned against the door, puffing and panting.

"You know how you guys believe ghosts are real now? Time to start believing in something else." She told them before grabbing them by the arms and phasing them through the doors.

"What the hell?!" They turned to look at her.

"We don't have time for this now, we need to torch the kids bones okay?" She said shoving them in the direction of the cemetery. They ran through the grounds until they reached the graveyard. Lacey pointed out the graves Dean had found earlier and the two guys started to dig.

"You guys know what to do right? You can handle this?" Lacey asked getting antsy.

"Yeah, we read the books."

"Okay, I'm gonna go back and give them a hand." She said and ran out of the graveyard, not wanting to freak them out any more by teleporting right in front of them. As soon as she was out of sight she ported back into the hotel.

Sam and Dean were on the floor, the children had a hold of them and were about to scalp them. Lacey teleported in getting the kids attention. She sent one of the iron pokers flying at the kid holding Sam. She ran forward and tried to grab hold of the kid trying to scalp Dean. She phased part way into him and he gasped, starting to choke. Suddenly he burst into flames and disappeared. Lacey let out a shriek and keeled forward landing on top of Dean. She lifted her head and blew the hair out of her face and saw Dean smirking at her.

"Comfortable, sweetheart?" He asked. Her cheeks flamed red and she struggled to her feet. Sam and Dean got to their feet too. Dean picked up one of the pokers.

"You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on bungees." Sam thought about it for a second then nodded.

By morning everything had settled down, the police had arrived and were wheeling out the bodies. Lacey had stayed in the hotel to change into fresh clothes. She walked out of the front door and spotted Dean talking with the two guys on the driveway. She headed over.

"And I got to hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So uh you know thanks." Dean spotted Lacey walking towards them and smiled. As she approached he slung an arm over her shoulders and kissed her on top of the head. He turned his attention back to the guys. "Gosh I don't even know your names."

"Oh well I'm Barnes and this is Damian. What's yours?" Dean met Lacey's gaze for a second, making a decision.

"Dean. The real Dean." They stared at him open mouthed for a moment before laughing.

"Yeah right, me too!"

"Get the hell out of here Dean!"

"What about you?" Barnes asked turning his attention to Lacey.

"Like I said last night, I'm Lacey." She smiled.

"No, I mean, we walked through a wall, how did you do that?"

"Uhhh, to be honest I'm not really sure myself, I can just do these things, I don't know where they came from." Lacey shrugged.

"Well anyway thanks, really." Dean nodded. As he turned to walk away Damian called out.

"You're wrong you know."

"Sorry?" Dean asked turning back to them.

"About Supernatural. No offence but, I'm not sure you get what the story's about."

"Is that so?"

"All right, look. In real life he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean…to have a brother who would die for you… well who wouldn't want that?"

"Maybe you got a point. Well you know you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?"

"Oh uh, well we met online. Supernatural chat room."

"Oh well, it must be nice to get out of your parents basement and make some friends."

"We're more than friends." Damian said taking hold of Barnes' hand. "We're partners." Dean looked at them awkwardly.

"Oh. Well…howdy partners."

"Howdy."

They headed back to the Impala to wait for Sam who was talking to Becky and Chuck. Lacey leaned against the side of the Impala, her eyes closed and her head tilted upwards soaking up the sun. She heard someone clear their throat and opened her eyes to find Dean leaning on the car, an arm either side of her.

"Hey." He said softly. She smiled up at him. He leant down and kissed her, more passionately than he had before. There was a noise behind them and Dean pulled away first before Sam came around the corner.

"You okay?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, you know, I think I'm good." Dean said winking at Lacey.

"Well you're not going to believe this but I got a lead on the colt."

"What?"

"Long story. Tell you on the way?"

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked as they climbed into the Impala.

_**A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites **__**J**__** I am probably going to upload the next episode as just one chapter as I feel it will be too short in two parts so it may take a little longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think!**_


	20. Who Stole the Tarts?

**Who Stole the Tarts?**

Jo and Lacey approached the gate of the house that belonged to the demon Crowley. They were both freezing cold, Jo was wearing a skimpy black dress and heels, Lacey in a tight fitting top and trousers. Jo pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" Came a voice.

"Hello, our car broke down, we…we need some help."

"I'll be down in a minute." The gate swung open and two guys came down the drive towards them. "Evening Ladies. Get yourselves on in here."

"We just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone, baby. We're the only help you're ever gonna need."

"You know what? I think we should wait by the car." They turned to leave and one of the guys grabbed Jo by the arm, his eyes going black.

"We said get your asses in here." Lacey sent a bolt of electricity through the guy holding Jo. The second one was dispatched by Sam stabbing him from behind with the knife. He bent down and stabbed the other guy who was convulsing on the floor.

"Nice work girls." Dean told them.

"Thanks." Dean handed Jo a bag and she pulled out a pair of wire cutters.

"Okay, shall we?"

After Sam and Dean had talked to Crowley and gotten the colt from him they had all headed back to Bobby's. Jo, Ellen, Lacey and Cas were sitting in the kitchen, Ellen was doing shots. She finished her fifth one and put the glass back on the table.

"All right big boy." She nodded at Cas who began downing all five of his shots. The three of them gaped at him.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." Lacey and Jo giggled at him. Sam and Dean were sat a ways away at Bobby's desk.

"It's gotta be a trap right?" Sam asked referring to Crowley's willingness to give up the colt and tell them where the devil was going to be.

"Sam Winchester having trust issues with a demon. Well better late than never." Dean joked.

"Thank you again fro your continued support."

"You're welcome." Dean replied and they clinked bottles. "You know trap or no trap, we got a snowballs chance, we gotta take it right?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Besides, I'm not sure it's a trap. Check it out. I mean Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with revelation omens. And look at this." He pushed some papers towards Sam. "There's been six missing persons reported in town, since Sunday. I think the devils there."

"Okay."

"Look when you think about it you can't come with us." Dean told him, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean."

"Look I go against Satan and screw the pooch okay, we've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devils vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?"

"I'm serious Sam."

"So am I. Haven't we learnt a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." They looked at each other for a moment before Dean looked at the four people gathered round the kitchen table. Sam followed his gaze and saw it fall on Lacey who was laughing with Jo and Ellen."

"Boy, talk about stupid ideas." Sam warned.

"Good God. True that." Dean replied before getting to his feet and walking over to Lacey. Sam watched as he whispered something in her ear, she smiled and nodded before following him outside into the yard. Sam shook his head and carried on drinking his beer hoping his brother knew what he was getting himself into.

Lacey followed Dean out into the salvage yard. Dean put his arm around her and they walked down the rows of cars.

"So… this could be our last night on earth." Dean said. Lacey bit her lip.

"Well maybe." Dean looked at her questioningly. "Dean I… I pretty much can't die." Lacey said slowly. Dean gave her a small smile and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"So what shall we do on MY possible last night on earth then?" He rephrased.

"Don't even joke." Lacey said, her voice coming out strained.

"Hey, hey." Dean said lifting her chin up to see tears welling in her eyes.

"If I lost you… I can't…I won't let anything happen to you." Lacey said trying to be firm, but the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I know that you won't let anything happen to me." Dean told her softly. "And I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead.

"Maybe we can just walk for a bit?" Lacey suggested wiping the tears from her eyes. Dean studied her face for a moment, making sure she was okay.

"Sure." He said and they carried on walking.

When they reached the house and walked back into the kitchen they heard Bobby yelling;

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the line up. Usual suspects in the corner." They walked into the room.

"Oh come on Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear." Sam agreed.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer." Bobby reasoned. He finished setting up the camera and wheeled over to where they were standing. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around!" Ellen joked as they all smiled for the camera.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Dean glanced down at Lacey for a moment. Everybody's smile had dropped, thinking about what was to come. The camera flashed.

The following day they drove into Carthage, Missouri. Lacey was in the Impala with Sam and Dean while Cas had joined Ellen and Jo in their truck.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked as he held his phone out of the window.

"No nothing. Nice and spooky." Dean replied. The truck pulled up next to them.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked

"We're gonna check out the PD. You guys stay here see if you can find anybody."

"Okay." Dean drove on.

Once they had checked out the police station they headed back to meet up with Ellen and Jo.

"Stations empty." Dean told them as they rolled up next to the truck.

"So's everywhere else."

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"What? He was with you."

"Nope. He went after the reapers."

"Reapers?" Dean asked.

"He saw reapers? Where?"

"Well kind of everywhere."

They parked the cars and everyone except Lacey carried shotguns as they walked down the street.

"Well this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve."

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?"

"I don't know what else to think."

"There you are." Came a voice from behind them. They spun around.

"Meg."

"Shouldn't have come here boys."

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean told her as he pointed the colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone Deano." They looked around and saw the puddles splashing slightly as if something was standing in them.

"Hellhounds." Dean said, trying not to show any fear.

"Yeah Dean, you're favourite. Come on boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass thanks."

"Your call, you can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean said before firing and hitting one of the hellhounds.

"Run!" Sam shouted. They ran in the opposite direction. One of the hellhounds tackled Dean to the ground.

"Dean!" Lacey and Jo both turned around to help him.

"Stay back!" Dean shouted. Jo fired at the hellhound pushing it back. As she fired again another hellhound jumped on her from the side.

"No!" Ellen shouted. She and Sam ran back and fired at the hellhound. Dean scooped Jo off the ground and headed toward one of the nearby stores, Sam and Ellen backing him up.

"Lacey." Dean called as he saw her still standing in the street.

"It's okay, I'll keep them back." She told him and a moment later Lacey had disappeared and a wolf was standing where she had been. Dean's eyes widened for a moment as he watched the wolf take off in the opposite direction, and from the noises that followed the hellhounds were following. Dean closed the door and Sam and Ellen barred it.

Lacey spent, well she had no idea how long she was running for. The hellhounds were hot on her heels the whole time, one of them managed to catch her from the side as she rounded the corner of a building. She yelped and decided she had created enough of a distraction. She headed back towards the store the others were camped out in. She ran at the store front, phasing through the glass and skidding across the floor. At the crashing sound Dean headed forward, shotgun at the ready. When he saw the wolf panting on the floor he put the gun down.

"Lacey?" She morphed back into her normal form. Dean balked as he saw the gash on the side of Laceys face, the cuts seemed to glow red around the edges before knitting back together. "Are you okay?" He asked helping her to her feet and wrapping her in his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine, how's Jo?" She asked.

"Not good." Dean said bitterly. He led her over to where Jo was propped against the counter, a bandage wrapped round her middle. Ellen and Sam were leant down next to her.

"Mom I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"To build a bomb Sam."

"No, Jo, no." Dean told her.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes head start anyway."

"No I…I won't let you!" Ellen cried.

"This is why we're here right? If I can get us a shot on the devil, Dean we have to take it." Jo implored.

"I have a better idea." Lacey spoke up. All eyes turned to her. "I can heal Jo then I can stay here and push the button, give you guys a head start." Lacey suggested.

"That bomb could kill you Lacey." Sam told her. She shook her head.

"I doubt it, I can heal myself from pretty much anything. Isn't it better that we take that chance and we both get out of here alive?" She asked. Jo shook her head.

"Lacey you're our best shot at taking out the devil, there's no way we are risking loosing you."

"No! That's not.." Ellen began.

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?"

"You heard her. Get to work." Ellen said through tears. Sam and Dean headed off to assemble the bomb. Lacey sat down on the other side of Jo and took hold of her hand.

When they had finished setting up the bomb Dean came over and put the button into Jo's hand before kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later."

"Make it later." Jo told him. Dean leant down and kissed her on the lips before getting back to his feet. Lacey leant down and hugged Jo goodbye. She stood back up with tears in her eyes. She walked away from them to where Dean was standing.

"This isn't right." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. Dean put his arm around her. "I should be the one doing this." She told him.

"Jo's right. We can't lose you." He told her softly. She shook her head. They turned their attention back to Ellen and Jo.

"Mom, no." Jo was telling her.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said you're not moving. You got me Jo. And you're right, this is important. But I will not leave you here alone." Jo nodded.

"Ellen." Dean implored.

"Get going now boys." Ellen told them.

"Ellen…" Dean tried again.

"I said go." Ellen told them. Lacey ran forward and gave Ellen a hug. Ellen gripped her tightly for a moment before letting her go. As she walked back over to Sam and Dean Ellen called out; "And Dean?" They turned around. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." Dean nodded and the three of them headed for the roof.

"What's the point?" Lacey said and teleported them out onto the street. A moment later there was an explosion from behind them. They turned and looked back one more time before heading towards the farm land on the outskirts of the town.

They reached the location where the devil was expected to be. They were crouched in the bushes looking out on a field where dozens of men were assembled.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the towns people." Dean muttered.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Last words?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm good." Dean told him.

"Yeah me too."

"Here goes nothing."

"Hey!" Sam yelled stepping out if the bushes and out into the open where Lucifer was digging a hole. Sam headed towards him, shot gun at the ready. Lucifer turned to him, dropping his shovel. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Oh Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah? Well I'd hurt you." Dean said. Lucifer turned around and found Dean pointing the colt at his forehead. "So suck it." Dean said before pulling the trigger. Lucifer fell to the ground. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before a gasping sound caught their attention.

"Oww." Lucifer said getting to his feet. "Where did you get that?" He asked before punching Dean in the face. He flew through the air and hit a tree before collapsing to the ground. Lacey had, had enough. She stepped forward from the bushes, striding towards Lucifer with intent. She waved her hand at him and he stumbled back a little, wind whipped around them blowing Laceys hair all over the place, lightning blanched through the sky. She sent a bolt of electricity at Lucifer forcing him to his knees. She walked up to him, the ground shaking.

"Some very important people were lost today because of you." She hissed at him. She raised her fist to hit him but he put a hand up and stopped her. He grabbed hold of her arm and threw her in the same direction as Dean.

"Now, where were we?" He asked turning back to Sam. "Don't feel too bad Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute. I'm almost done." He turned his back on Sam who glanced over to see Lacey trying to revive Dean. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam told him.

"Oh I don't know Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out."

"That's good Sam, you keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent up rage. I'm gonna need it." Sam looked around at all the people gathered in the field.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able bodied man."

"And the rest of them?" Lucifer paused before looking down.

"In there. I know it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother and I had an older brother who I loved…idolized in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael… Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something Sam, any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would." Sam looked over to Lacey and dean, who was now awake.

"Now repeat after me." Lucifer addressed the gathered demons. "We offer up our lives, blood, souls." The demons repeated. "To complete this tribute." One by one the demons flashed out and the bodies they inhabited collapsed. Lucifer turned back and saw them staring.

"What? They're just demons." He turned back around as the ground began to shake. A moment later Castiel appeared next to them and they disappeared.

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows, as always they are very much appreciated. I know this was a short one but I really struggled with this one so didn't want to drag it out. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. I have created a twitter account for this story so that I can keep you guys updated on what I'm doing with it, maybe post some pictures of Lacey and so that you guys can ask me any questions as well. The account is wayfinder236 so please follow and let me know if there's anything you want to know. Thank you!**_


	21. Alice's Evidence Part 1

**Alice's Evidence Part 1**

It had been a week since the events at Carthage. Everything had been quiet and subdued at Bobby's. Lacey seemed to have gone into a depression since they had lost Ellen and Jo. She just sat on the sofa in Bobby's back room watching a stack of movies Dean had got for her. That's where Sam found them now, Lacey was curled up on the sofa wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and an old hoodie of Deans.

"What are you watching?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Howls Moving Castle." She replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"I've had a call from Martin." Sam told Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's asked us to check out the hospital he's at. Says there's a monster killing the patients and making it look like suicide."

"How are we going to do that?"

"It's all sorted. I've got the files all ready." He said holding up a manila folder.

"Okay. Let's go." Dean said getting up from the sofa.

"That didn't take much convincing?" Sam said suspiciously.

"She's got Cinderella lined up next." Dean muttered.

"I heard that!" Lacey called as they walked out of the room.

A few hours later they were sat in the office of the head of staff at the hospital. As the Doctor looked through their files.

"You were referred to me by a Dr Babar in Chicago." Lacey raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"That's right." Sam replied.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?" The Doctor asked looking at them over the top of his glasses.

"I don't know. I don't have any elephant books. Look Doctor I…I think that he…the Doc was in over his head with this one, cause my brother's uh." Dean whistled and circled his finger by his ear.

"Okay fine, thank you. That's…that's really not necessary. Why don't you tell me how you're feeling Alex?" He asked turning to Sam.

"I'm fine. I mean okay, a little depressed I guess."

"Alright. Any idea why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse."

"The apocalypse?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"And you think you started it."

"Well yeah, I mean, I killed this demon, Lilith and I accidentally freed Lucifer from hell. So now he's top side and we're trying to stop him."

"Who is?" The Doctor asked.

Me, and him. And uh, Alice." He siad nodding towards her. "And this one angel."

"Oh you mean like an angel on your shoulder?"

"No, no. His name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat."

"See what I mean?" Dean interjected. "I mean the kids been beating himself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault."

"It's not?" The Doctor asked confused.

"No. There was this other demon, Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood. I mean near the end he was practically chugging the stuff. My brother's not evil. He was just.." Dean searched for the word. "High. Yeah? So would you fix him up so we can get back to travelling around the country and hunting monsters?" Dean asked. The Doctor looked at him in disbelief, before turning to Lacey.

"And how does the young lady fit into all of this?" He asked.

"Oh Alice's a super hero. You know, makes things move with her mind, blows things up." Dean explained. The Doctor picked up his phone and called his secretary.

"Erma? Cancel my lunch."

The Doctor had a nurse come and collect them from his office. She walked them down the hall and into one of the wards.

"Dr Fuller would like to keep the three of you under observation for a couple of days."

"All of us?" Dean asked.

"Yea sugar. The Doctor thinks that would be best." She said before showing Sam and Dean into one room and went to take Lacey into another. Lacey waved over her shoulder at them as she disappeared around the corner. The nurse had her undress and shower before checking her over. Once she was done Lacey changed into the t-shirt and trousers the nurse had given her. She then escorted her into the day room where Sam and Dean were waiting for her. Dean gave her the once over.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded in reply.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this." Dean said turning to Sam.

"Hey it's the least we could do. Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great hunter."

"Was. Until Albuquerque." Dean corrected.

"Plus it was this or Cinderella." Lacey joked.

"Besides, I just figure it's best we keep busy. That's all."

"Better than what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam started and then changed his mind. "Okay look um… last week or so you've kind of been worrying me."

"Oh come on Sam, stop. Look just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head shrink me."

"Dean.." Sam started again before he was interrupted.

"Ellen and Jo dies, yeah it was a freakin' tragedy okay? But I'm not gonna wallow in it."

"You always do this. You can't just keep this crap in."

"Watch me." Dean said belligerently. "Oh there he is." He said pointing to one of the tables. They walked over and Sam cleared his throat. Martin looked up.

"Sam! Dean! Wow! Wow you boys got big." He said getting to his feet and shaking their hands.

"Martin this is Lacey. She'll be helping us out on the case." Sam introduced them and he shook Lacey's hand too.

"You look good." He told them smiling.

"Thanks. You do too Martin." Sam told him.

"Well thanks for coming."

"Yeah."

"In the old days I could have taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back. But … well now…" He trailed off.

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet. Ghost, demon, monster, animal, vegetable, mineral. Hospital has five deaths in the past four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides but they're wrong."

"So you've seen this thing?" Sam asked. Martin shook his head.

"Has anyone seen the thing?" Dean asked.

"Well a couple of patients have had, uh glimpses but that's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Oh sure, why wouldn't they be?" Martin asked, oblivious.

"Gee, I don't know." Dean replied, his gaze falling on a woman waltzing by herself.

"I know you boys think I'm a bag of loose screws, well you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't call you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut."

"We believe you." Sam told him. "Have you checked any of the bodies? Found signs of an attack?"

"Well, uh, no. I don't … I don't go around dead bodies anymore."

"Alex, Eddie, Alice." They turned around to find Dr Fuller standing behind them. "I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and Mr Creaser join us for group? Please, right this way." They got up and headed in the direction he pointer. He put his arm out and stopped Dean. "Actually I'm going to put you in the afternoon group."

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Well to be frank uh, the relationship that you have with your brother seems dangerously co-dependant. I think a little time apart will do you both good."

"Can't I go in the afternoon group too?" Lacey asked.

"I think it would be best if you didn't. it seems to me that this young man is influencing you, deepening your delusions. I think it would be better if the two of you spent some time apart too." Lacey raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging her shoulders at Dean and following Sam and Martin out of the room.

The three of them walked into a room where some chairs were set up in a circle for the group session. Lacey took a seat next to Sam. The other patients in the group came in and sat down in the circle.

"All right so, who would like to start us off?" Dr Fuller asked as he took a seat too. One of the patients put his hand in the air but the Doctor ignored him. "Anyone else?" When no one else volunteered the Doctor sighed. "All right Ted, calm down."

"I am calm. And I'd very calmly like to talk about the monster that's hunting us." Lacey looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Ted we're not going to have that discussion again. It's not good for group."

"I agree. You know what else isn't good for group? A monster eating all our faces off!"

"All right fine, thank you. Now anyone else?" The Doctor tried to move on.

"I saw it when it killed Susan!" Ted yelled. Sam looked at him intrigued.

"I did too! It had big lobster claws!" One of the patients interjected.

"No it didn't!"

"Yeah and it was an alien like on X-Files."

"Stop it! Stop helping! Listen to me! We're all dead!" Ted said, getting more and more agitated.

"That's enough!" Dr Fuller interrupted. "There is no monster. Now Ted do you need me to call the orderlies? Or can you behave?" Ted nodded.

"Behave."

Back in the day room Dean was playing checkers by himself.

"King me!" He laughed to himself.

"Eddie?" Dean looked up and found a female Doctor standing over him. "I'm Doctor Erica Cartwright. I've been assigned your case."

"You're my shrink? Well lucky me." Dean smiled.

"And you're my paranoid schizophrenic with narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis." She said reading from the notes in her hand. "Lucky me."

"Hmm." Dean replied awkwardly.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I've actually got some questions for you." Dean said as she sat down at the table with him.

"What a coincidence! I've got some for you too."

"Well then quid pro quo Clarice." Dean said, flicking his tongue out like a snake.

"Okay Hannibal. I'll go first. How many hours a night do you sleep?"

"Three or four. Every couple of nights. What can you tell me about the recent suicides in here?"

"They were tragic." She replied.

"But you haven't noticed anything…strange. You know like, I don't know, black smoke, sulphur?"

"No? Why? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Demon signs, I hunt demons, monsters, that kind of thing."

"How many drinks do you have a week?"

"Well I got to sleep sometimes so uh, what's seven days times…it's somewhere in the mid fifties. You ever feel any uh, any cold spots, or get a chill walking through the hospital?"

"Not that I can remember. If I had?"

"Means there's a ghost around."

"Okay. When was the last time you were in a long term relationship?"

"Define long term."

"More than two months." Dean shrugged.

"I'm sort of in one now."

"Sort of?" She asked.

"Well we haven't exactly gone public." Dean smiled.

"And before that?"

"Never."

"Okay."

"Any of the patients reported seeing anything weird?"

"In here? All the time."

Right."

"So… lets talk about your father.

They finished the group session and walked out into the hallway and right into Dean.

"Dean. Hey. You okay?"

"I just got thraped. So no, I am not okay. Tell me you found something."

"Yeah. A guy says he saw the creature. We should talk to him. Want to meet back in an hour?"

"Yeah. Sooner we take care of this thing the sooner we can get done. This place gives me the creeps." Suddenly one of the female patients came up behind him. As he turned around to see who it was she kissed him full on the lips. Lacey gawped for a second.

"Hi." She said as she stopped kissing him.

"Hi."

"I'm Wendy." She went to walk away but not before slapping Dean on the ass.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." Lacey folded her arms across her chest.

"Dude…you cannot hit that."

"Oh, so torn." Lacey glared at him before stalking off in the other direction. Sam glanced after her.

"Dude… you're in trouble now."

"Not a word." Dean pointed at him as he backed away in the direction Lacey had gone. He jogged after her and managed to catch up.

"Lace, I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I was just playing along." Lacey looked up at him.

"Whatever Dean."

"What's wrong?"

"It just seems like you go to a lot of trouble to make out that we are not together. Are you ashamed of me or something? Cause that's what it seems like."

"No! Of course not! Look I just didn't know how Sam was going to react. He seemed to think I would take advantage of you so I just thought it was easier not to make a big deal out of it to him." Dean shrugged. "Once we get out of here, we'll find the right moment and tell him, okay?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Lacey seemed to be pacified slightly. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself though."

"Believe me, I know." Dean grinned as he put his arm around her and walked her to her room.

An hour later they all met up in the hallway.

"About time. Nurses are on their rounds. We got like fifteen, twenty minutes. Where is this guy?" Dean asked.

"Room 306." They were heading towards the room when they heard screaming. They ran towards the door and Sam began to pick the lock.

"Oh geez! Hurry up! Come on! Hurry up!"

"Hey back off Dean!" Sam yelled angrily. Lacey sighed and pushed them both out of the way and phased through the door. A moment later she stumbled back out, Dean caught her by the shoulders. She shook her head silently. She waved her hand and the lock clicked open. Sam opened the door and walked into the room to find Ted hanging from the ceiling.

_**A/N: Thank you again for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. In answer to a question I got about the previous chapter, Dean kissed Jo in a friendly, your dying, goodbye kind of way, not in a romantic way so I don't think Lacey was that bothered by it plus she was upset about losing Ellen and Jo as well. For updates on the story or if any of you have any other questions you want to ask feel free to follow me on twitter wayfinder236. Thanks **__**J**_


	22. Alice's Evidence Part 2

**Alice's Evidence Part 2**

Hours later once the body had been removed, Sam, Dean and Lacey snuck into the morgue. They pulled the tray out of the freezer and Sam examined the body.

"Hey, I found something." Sam said, indicating a small hole on the side of the neck.

"What do you got there?"

"Umm… give me a hand." Dean handed him a cotton bud from one of the tables. "All right." He poked it into the hole and it went right through. "This hole goes all the way through to his brain."

"What does that mean?"

"Lets find out." Sam said, picking up a saw from the tray.

"Seriously?" Dean asked as Lacey wrinkled her nose.

"You might want to keep watch."

Dean walked out the door followed by Lacey. He glanced down the hallway making sure the coast was clear. He felt Lacey slip her hand into his and grinned knowing he had been forgiven. The sound of the saw started up in the next room. Lacey began to hum to herself to drown out the sound.

"Are you humming AC/DC?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Probably." Lacey shrugged, making Dean smile more. There was a noise from down the hall and Dean pulled Lacey back into the morgue.

"Dude!"

"Look! His brain's been sucked dry." Sam exclaimed.

"That's fascinating! Somebody's coming." Sam hastily put Ted back together and slid the tray back into the freezer. He threw the plastic gloves he had been wearing into a bin across the room just as the nurse came through the door.

"What are you three doing in here?" Sam looked around trying to find some excuse. Lacey heard a noise and looked over just as Dean pulled his trousers down. Lacey's eyes widened and she put her hand up to shield her eyes.

"Pudding!"

"All right. Come on you three." The nurse said resignedly. Dean pulled his trousers back up and as he walked towards the door he turned back around and wiggled his eyebrows at Lacey.

"Crazy works." Lacey rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at him.

The following morning they met up with Martin in his room. Dean studied the paintings of clowns on the walls.

"Are those original Gacys?"

"I painted those." Martin frowned.

"Back on point please. So whatever this is…"

"Good." Dean whispered reassuringly to Martin.

"It slurps your brain. Sucks you dry."

"Yeah then it makes the deaths look like suicide. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. A bad one." Martin paled. He opened up his journal and leafed through it until he found what he was looking for.

"What is it?" Sam asked, peering at the drawing.

"Well I bet you a chicken dinner it's what we're up against. A Wraith. They crack open skulls and feed off brain juice."

"You ever tangle with one before?"

"Never. Never wanted to either."

"So how do we kill it?"

"Silver. You so much as touch a Wraith with the stuff and the skin will crackle. Now that's good news. The bad news is… they can pass as human. It could be any Peter, Paul or Mary in the joint."

"Fantastic. So how do we find it?"

"A mirror. Lore says a Wraith will show its true form in a mirror."

"Okay. Well we just got to spot check every patient and every staff member."

"Yeah but I mean what's it doing in a mental hospital?"

"A nuthouse… it's a perfect captive victim pool."

"Sure. Who's going to believe a patient when they say they saw a monster. It's the perfect hunting ground."

Lacey had spent most of the day in her room while Sam and Dean attended sessions. They had agreed to meet up outside Martins room, once Dean had figured out that the Doctor was the Wraith. Lacey phased her head out of the door of her room and checked there was no one around before phasing her whole body through. She headed down the corridor and met up with the guys.

"All right. I had to raid the nurses station to get these. They're only silver plated but they should work." Sam said as he handed them all scalpels. There was a noise behind them and they turned around to see Wendy walking towards them.

"Oh no, no, no. Not tonight sweetheart, come on. Keep walking." Dean said putting himself behind Lacey, using her as a shield. Wendy continued walking towards them but this time reached up and kissed Sam. She broke the kiss and turned towards them.

"I want him now. He's larger." Lacey burst out laughing at the looks on both the guys faces.

"Hmm. You've had worse." Dean mused.

"Fuller is on call tonight so we'll have to hit him after lights out. All four of us."

"What? No!" Martin protested.

"Martin, we got to get past the security, past the orderlies and then cut the boss mans throat okay? It's gonna suck start to finish, but we could use the back up."

"No I can't…I can't." Martin said as he turned to walk away.

"We know what happened in Albuquerque."

"You don't know the half of it. God I used to be just like you boys. I used to think I was invincible. And then… I found out I'm not."

"Martin. You're still a hunter." Dean reasoned.

"No I'm not. I'm useless. Why do you think I checked myself into the hotel California? I'd give anything to help you boys, I would. But I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." He said as he walked away.

The headed over to the Doctors room and Dean searched his office. He came back out and held up some keys.

"He's still in the building. You take the west wing, Lacey and I will take the east."

"Why do you always get Lacey?" Sam whined.

"Just lucky I guess." She called over her shoulder, smiling as Dean led her away.

They checked out the east wing and didn't find the Doctor so headed back to Sam's room to find him.

"You're okay?" Dean asked as they entered the room.

"No…No I am not okay…I…I am awesome."

"They gave you something?" Dean guessed.

"Oh yeah. They gave me…everything. It's spectaculacular." Sam giggled to himself.

"You always were a happy drunk." Dean muttered before Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dean…the Doctor…wasn't a Wraith."

"I know. I don't understand, but I saw him in a mirror. It wasn't human."

"Or you're seeing things. Maybe…maybe you're going crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"Well uh, come on. I mean you've been at least…half crazy for uh…a long time. Since you've come back from hell, or since before that even. I mean we're in…we're in a mental hospital. Maybe…maybe you finally cracked. Maybe now you are really, for real crazy."

"I made a mistake. That's all. I'll find that thing."

"Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. It's okay. Cause you're my brother. And I still love ya." Dean gave a small smile before Sam poked him on the nose. "Boop!" Lacey giggled at the expression on Deans face.

Lacey was having her first session with the Doctor.

"So Alice, tell me a little about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell." Lacey shrugged.

"How did you meet Alex and Eddie?"

"I landed on their car." The Doctor looked at her over his glasses.

"Landed?"

"Yeah. I fell out of the sky and landed on their car."

"How did you come to fall out of the sky?"

"I don't really know."

"Have you been taking anything? Did they give you anything?"

"Like what?" Lacey frowned.

"Drugs?"

"Umm no." Lacey raised her eyebrows at him angrily.

"Okay, well why don't we talk about your family?" Lacey sighed.

"I don't remember my family." She said leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. This was going to take a while.

Once Lacey had finished her session the Doctor let her go and she walked out of the office towards the day room. As she walked in she spotted Dean sitting in the corner on the floor, looking panicked. She headed over and knelt down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Dean?" He jumped when she spoke. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I am not. I'm seeing things… things that aren't real." Dean said, his eyes darting around the room.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went crazy too. He got carted off by some orderlies." Lacey reached forwards and wrapped Dean in a hug, trying to calm him down.

"Come on." She said, getting to her feet and helping him up. "Let's go find Martin." They headed down the hall, Dean leaning on Lacey for support. When they reached Martins room they found him in bed. Dean crept closer to wake him up and as he did Martin whipped around holding up a knife.

"Martin, Martin! It's me! It's Dean!"

"Oh! Sorry. You look like hell boy."

"I feel like it too."

"Where's Sam?"

"Lock down. He went crazy, thank god." Lacey raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"What?" Martin asked, puzzled.

"I'm going crazy too. I'm seeing things, I'm hearing things, and we both are. Crazy's the clue."

"What do you mean?" Dean was off in his own little world, paying Martin no attention. Martin snapped his fingers in front of Deans face. "Dean!"

"Crazy's the clue." Dean repeated automatically.

"You…you'd said that. What?"

"I mean the things that me and Sam have done, the stuff we've seen… we're gonna end up going guano eventually. No offence."

"None taken."

"But me and him, freaking out on the same day….I mean it's…it's gotta be the…" He trailed off.

"The monster." Martin finished for him.

"What? Where? Where!?" Dean looked around panicked.

"No, no! There's nothing there." Dean visibly calmed.

"Look, what if this thing doesn't feed on the insane? What if it makes people insane? Is that possible? Does that seem real?"

"Well I'm not the most reliable source on what's real." Martin began. " But it sounds…makes sense."

"Okay. So we got infected. Something shot us up with crazy…you know something…maybe it's the ghost of my dad?" Dean seemed to lose his train of thought.

"No. Focus on the Wraith Dean, focus." Martin back tracked.

"Right, the Wraith. The Wraith. Okay…so the Wraith it poisoned us maybe with venom you know by touch, by venom, or saliva." Dean balked. "Wendy."

"Wendy?" Martin looked confused.

"Wendy! Wendy slobbered all over me and Sam! That's how we got infected!"

They headed out to find Wendy's room. Dean seemed to be feeling a little better, not needing as much help from Lacey. She glanced over at him, amused at what he was doing.

"Dean…" Martin started, not knowing what to say.

"I can't step on the cracks." Dean informed him. Lacey chuckled. The next moment there was a scream from one of the nearby rooms. They rushed in the direction it came from. The door was thrown open and they found Wendy lying on the bed with her wrists slit. The nurse who had examined them when they arrived was sitting over her. Dean glanced in the mirror and saw the reflection of the wraith looking back at them.

"Is this real?" He asked, confused. The nurse pulled her bone spike from Wendy's neck.

"Oh it is sugar. It's very real." Dean ran at her but she back handed him across the room. Lacey grabbed hold of her and threw her at the door and out into the corridor.

"Cover your ears!" She shouted at them and they did as she instructed. Lacey opened her mouth and let out a scream that shattered the glass in the room. The Wraith collapsed to her knees in pain. Martin slashed at her with the scalpel. She let out a cry of pain as it burned her skin. She shoved him out of the way and took off down the corridor. Martin got up and went to check on Wendy.

"She's alive!" He called out. Dean sat up on the floor looking dazed. "Dean? Can you hear me Dean!? You got to get out there and kill that thing. I'll take care of her."

"I can't." Dean panicked.

"You have to. You have no choice son."

"We can do this." Lacey said, pulling him to his feet. Suddenly two orderlies appeared at the door to the room.

"Run Dean!" Martin shouted as he jumped on them. While the orderlies attention was elsewhere Lacey ported them out into the corridor and they took off following the trail of blood the Wraith had left behind. Dean seemed to have gone into shock and was leaning on Lacey again.

The Wraith, still bleeding, made her way into a padded room where Sam was strapped down to the bed.

"Hey! Let me go! He protested, struggling against his restraints.

"No. You are far too angry to be out there in the real world." As she made her way around the bed Sam caught sight of her reflection in the glass.

"You!"

"Of course it's me. I got to say, you hunters don't exactly live up to your rep. I mean, Martin's a wreck. He's harmless. But you and your brother come in here, talking tough about killing monsters? Kind of made you easy to spot. Then all it took was a touch. And you were mine. Oh, I love it in here. This place is my own personal five star restaurant." She swiped her fingers along Sam's forehead before sucking on them. "Mmm. Crazy brains. They get soaked in dopamine and adrenaline, and just all sorts of hormones and chemicals that make them…delicious. And the crazier they are, the better they taste."

"You did this to me!"

"Well, I helped. But that rage… no, no, no, no. That's all you. I don't make crazy, I just crank up what's already there. You build your own hell. But I give you the legos. And when you're ripe, I make all of your problems disappear." The Wraith popped her bone spike out just as Lacey and Dean came crashing through the door.

"You get away from him!" Dean yelled, swaying on his feet.

"Do you really think that this is gonna end well for you kiddo?"

"No." Dean replied, producing the scalpel. "But I'm crazy, so what the hell?" The Wraith lunged at him as he tried to stab her, and slammed him into the wall, trying to get at him with her bone spike.

"Hey!" Lacey yelled. The Wraith turned to face her, still holding Dean by the throat.

"Mine's bigger, bitch." Lacey told her and produced a bone spike from her arm stabbing it through the wraiths shoulder. The Wraith cried out in pain and Dean managed to tab her through the chest with the scalpel. She collapsed to the floor, the wound smoking. Dean bent down, hands on his knees, catching his breath as his vision cleared and everything went back to normal.

"Are you still crazy?" Sam asked.

"Not any more than usual." He and Lacey moved forwards and began to undo Sams bonds. "We got to get out of here." Dean noted as an alarm began to go off.

"Yeah." Sam said as he go off the bed and they ran for the exit.

As the alarm continued to sound throughout the building the three of them ran towards the Impala. Dean opened the door.

"Well looks like Tom Cruise was right. Shrinks suck. What are you doing? Sam, are you okay?"

"No…no, the Wraith…"

"What about it?"

"She was right."

"No, she wasn't. She's dead okay? Let's hit the road. I need a drink or twelve."

"Most of the time, I can hide it. But I am angry. I'm mad at everything. I used to be mad at you and dad, then Lilith, now it's Lucifer, and I make excuses. I blame Ruby, or the demon blood. But it's not their fault, it's not them, it's me! It's inside me! I am mad! All the time! And I don't know why."

"Sam. Stop it. So what if you are? What are you gonna do, take a leave of absence? You'll just say 'yes' to Lucifer? What?"

"No, of course not, I…"

"Exactly. And that's exactly what you're gonna do, you're gonna take all that crap and you're gonna bury it. You need to forget about it. Because that's how we keep going. That's how we don't end up like Martin. Are you with me? Come on man, are you with me?" Lacey silently got into the car.

"I'm with you."

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here." They climbed into the Impala and drove off into the night.

_**A/N: Thank you again for all the follows, favourites and reviews, I always enjoy reading what you guys think. If you have any questions feel free to ask me on here or on twitter wayfinder236. Funnily enough I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago and 2 days ago my little sister did exactly what Lacey did, humming AC/DC and not even realising it so thought that was quite amusing, guess I'm psychic! Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think of this chapter **__**J**_


	23. Looking Glass House Part 1

**Looking Glass House Part 1**

Lacey sat down on the sofa with Sam and Dean. They were visiting one of the women who used to baby-sit the boys while their dad hunted.

"So how long has it been?" Donna asked.

"The summer before sixth grade." Sam supplied.

"Mmmhmm. I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list."

"That's right. I forgot about that." Dean chuckled.

"Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had." Sam told the young girl who was sitting with them.

"Well, when I was a maid at the Mayflower out on the interstate, long before you were even an idea, their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me when he went to work. One time he was gone for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Mmmhmm. Oh he'd always come limping back. He loved you boys."

"Did you know what he did all that time?"

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me. Of course I didn't believe him. Not at first anyway."

"Katie, our father happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now, so are we."

"That's why I called them sweetie, they can help us."

"Started a month or two after we moved in." Donna's husband walked into the room carrying suitcases. "Yeah, first it was uh, just bumps and knocks and uh scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things."

"And then it attacked Katie?"

"That was two nights ago."

"Can you show them honey?" Donna asked turning to her daughter. Katie stood up and lifted up her shirt to show writing etched into her stomach.

"Murdered Chylde." Sam read.

"Katie, everything's going to be fine. I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation and uh, we'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Dean stood at the counter of the fast food restaurant.

"Uh, bacon burger turbo, two large chilli cheese fries, onion rings and a health quake salad shake?" The guy behind the counter raised his eyebrow at the last part.

"I know, I know." Dean cleared his throat. "It's uh, It's not mine." Dean told him, picking up the tray.

"It's for your girlfriend." The guy guessed.

"You'd think …" Dean trailed off before heading over to the table where Lacey and Sam were waiting. He handed Sam his salad and he proceeded to pour the dressing in and shake the tub. Dean looked at him in disbelief and Lacey stared, a frie half way to her mouth.

"Oh you shake it up baby." Dean mocked. Sam rolled his eyes. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've still go the hots for our babysitter?" Lacey raised an eyebrow, Dean glanced at her uncomfortably.

"What? No. That's weird. I'm just saying that she, you know, she … she's doing good. You know with her husband, her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough."

"Yeah."

"You ever think that you'd want something like that? Wife, rugrats , the whole nine?"

"I mean, not really my thing anymore."

"Yeah. What do you got?" Dean changed the subject.

"Oh well, that house of theirs, it's old, really old. Um hundreds of years. And I found a legend."

"Saying?"

"Supposedly in the 1720's house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett. Legend has it he hung a woman in his back yard for witch craft, a woman named Maggie Briggs."

"Okay so an angry ghost witch?"

"If it's true. That still doesn't explain what 'murdered chylde' means."

"No, or where the bitch is buried."

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back , but I can see if I can find something in the town records."

"it's worth a shot." In the back ground the guy behind the counter who had served Dean was staring at them intently, listening to their conversation.

A while later Dean and Lacey were walking through the centre of town. They had dropped Sam off at the town hall where he was dismantling the records.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for Sam?"

"I've got an idea." Dean smiled. Lacey looked up at him quizzically.

"What?"

"You'll see." Lacey frowned at him. They walked down one of the side streets, Lacey felt the ground under her feet pulse with the beat of music coming from one of the houses.

"What's this?" Lacey asked as they climbed the steps up to the house, the whole place was milling with people.

"Well I know you like to try things that you missed out on so tonight we're going to a house party." Lacey smiled at him.

"How did you know this was even happening?"

"Saw a flier earlier." Dean replied as he opened the door for her.

Dean was standing outside the house trying to call Sam. Lacey was inside, she had been cornered by a group of girls trying to get the name of whoever colored her hair. Dean hadn't dared interfere.

"So any luck?" Dean asked when he got hold of Sam.

"Bubkes. Can't even find proof a woman named Maggie Briggs existed, much less where she was planted."

"Okay well we've got a minute to breathe here, lets pick it up first thing."

"You bet. Lacey having a good time?"

"I think so."

"Okay, see you in a few."

A few hours later Dean and Lacey piled through the door to the motel room and found "Sam" there waiting for them.

"Sam, where the hell you been man? I've been trying to call you for hours."

"I picked up some food. Bacon burger turbo, large chilli cheese fries, right?" Garry asked Dean nervously as he handed him the bag. "Sorry man. Really..I..I just lost track of time. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Thanks." Dean looked satisfied. "Don't know why it took you two hours but thanks."

"Oh, you're gonna want to eat that on the road." Garry advised.

"Why?"

"The maid came in, saw that, and now they're all kind of freaking out." Garry indicated the guns laid out on the bed.

"Why'd you let the maid in?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"It just happened." Garry shrugged.

"Whatever. I got to hit the head, and then we'll take off."

"All right." Garry nodded and Dean disappeared into the bathroom. Lacey began to pack her stuff into her bag. Garry looked at her nervously. Lacey felt his gaze on her.

"Dean took me to a party." She smiled happily at him.

"Uh…that's nice..I..I'll be outside." He took off. Lacey shrugged and carried on packing. Dean poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Has he gone?"

"Uhuh." Lacey nodded as she zipped her bag up.

"Good." He strode across the room and to Laceys surprise picked her up and placed her so she was sitting on top of the table.

"Dean!" She giggled before he kissed her, taking her breath away. He ran his hands down her back until they rested on her hips. He broke the kiss and stood there so his forehead leant against hers with his eyes closed.

"What was that for?" Lacey smiled. Dean opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Just cause." Lacey laughed. He helped her down from the table then picked up their bags before heading out to the Impala.

"Hey, you ready?" Dean asked "Sam" as they got into the car.

"Absolutely. Hey, can I drive?" Garry asked. Dean looked at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and switching seats with him. Lacey watched in amusement from the back seat where she was reading Pride and Prejudice. Garry turned the engine on.

"Oh this is so sweet!" He exclaimed as he revved the engine.

"You want to let the lead out Andretti? Come on." Dean said, getting impatient. Garry nodded. "Reverse." Dean commented. The car began to move. "Reverse!" Dean shouted as they backed into the dumpsters. Garry looked at him, cringing. "It's in reverse." Dean said through gritted teeth. They got out and switched seats again.

"I am really, really sorry." Garry exclaimed.

"Shut up." Dean growled getting into the drivers seat.

They drove a way up the interstate and found another motel. Garry took their bags and went to get them a room. Dean went round to the back of the car to examine it. Lacey got out and joined him, putting a page marker in her book.

"Is she ok?" She asked. Dean smiled hearing Lacey refer to the car as a person.

"Yeah I think so, no visible damage. He's lucky." Garry appeared from the reception are.

"Sorry again, man. I got us a room." He said holding out a key.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go and get some sleep." When they got to the room Lacey headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"So, uh, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" Garry asked.

"Just what we normally do." Dean shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Garry said, unsure. Lacey came out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt of Deans and a pair of sweatpants and climbed onto the bed next to Dean. She flipped the TV on and went through the stations till she found the movie channel and settled in to watch Jawbreaker.

The following day the three of them walked through the car park to the Impala.

"So uh, where are we going anyway?" Garry asked.

"To work. The case?" Dean prompted.

"Oh, right. Yeah, the case. Of course. Where uh, do you want to start?"

"Well since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried, now we have to do an all day tomb stone roll to see if we can dig her up."

"Wait. Maggie Briggs? You mean like … like the witch Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah, Sherlock."

"Yeah, she's in the basement."

"Come again? What basement?"

"Isaiah Pickett's house. Okay there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is that she was carrying his illegitimate child and he killed her and then buried her in the basement."

"That would explain the scratches. How do you know all this?"

"Oh I've done all kinds of research on it. Last night."

"Yeah. Nice work … I guess." They climbed into the car and as the engine turned over music played through the speakers.

"Aw man, turn it up!" Garry exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah!" Dean and Lacey exchanged a look and he turned the music up before pulling out of the parking space and heading in the direction of Donna's house.

Once they reached the house they headed down to the basement, Dean and Garry carrying shotguns.

"Boo yah! Master chief is the house bizatches!" The two of them gave him a funny look.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." They walked further into the basement.

"Well, I'll be damned. Willow moss."

"Yeah, right. It's supposed to grow over witches graves right?"

"Yeah." Dean dragged the word out. They walked over to where the willow moss was growing. Lacey stood with her back to Garry helping Dean move some of the lumps of rock he was digging up.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry about this." Garry said pointing the shotgun at Deans back.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked. Before Garry could answer he was thrown back against the wall.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and ran over to help him up. "You okay?"

"Let's get the hell out of here." Garry was visibly shaken.

"wait, wait, wait. We still got to burn the body, you idiot. Come on." They moved back towards the grave but all of a sudden Dean was flung back.

"Dean!" Lacey shouted and rushed over to him. There was a flash and the ghost appeared in the middle of the room. Lacey turned back around and stood her ground between the spirit and Dean. All of a sudden the ghost began to scream and burst into flames. Garry stood over the grave holding Dean's lighter, the body burning below.

"Dude, that was sweet!"

_**A/N: Thank you again for all of the follows, favourites and reviews, it means a lot to me that you guys like this. If anyone is wondering about the spelling of Garry's name, a friend asked me to include him in the story when he found out I was writing it, so as not to confuse people I changed Gary to Garry so he would be included. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want to follow there is a twitter for this fan fiction, wayfinder236. **_

_**P.S Who else is excited that they are planning ahead for seasons 11 and 12?!**_


	24. Looking Glass House Part 2

**Looking Glass House Part 2**

Later that day they headed out to a bar for dinner. Dean was at the bar getting them drinks. Garry sat down at the table. Lacey stared at the stool before her and tried to decide on the best course of action.

"Oh to hell with it." She put her foot on the rung along the bottom of the stool and used her powers to slowly float herself up onto the seat. She smiled to herself triumphantly.

"You were very brave earlier, facing up to that ghost." Garry commented.

"No more than usual." Lacey shrugged.

"Maybe later we can lose Dean and go somewhere more private…" Garry wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her. Lacey sat there a moment with her mouth open, frowning, trying to make sense of what she'd just heard.

"Uh…wha…uh I'm okay…thank you."

"Suit yourself." Garry replied. Dean appeared holding their drinks. Lacey grabbed her coke from him and began gulping it down. One of the waitress's came up to take their order.

"Do me a favour sweetheart, could you bring me a cheeseburger with extra bacon? And fry an egg on top of it would you?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely."

"Oooh, that sounds good. Ditto."

"Uh, could I get the quesadilla please?" Lacey asked leafing through the menu.

"Be right back with your order."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Garry asked, startled.

"Bacon cheeseburgers now?"

"I don't know. I eat them don't I? Anyways we are celebrating."

"Yeah I guess. Another one bites the dust. Nice work today."

"You too. I had uh, a really awesome day man, seriously. Whoo! Sweet!" He said as he downed his shot."

"A really awesome day?"

"Yeah why not?"

"It was a random D list ghost hunt. That's awesome to you?"

"I can't be in a good mood?"

"Yeah, I guess. No, actually, it's not really your style Sam."

"Well then, it's a new me. I mean, come on, why shouldn't I be happy? I've got a gun, I'm getting drunk and I look like this." His grin faded. "I don't know. You ever feel like your whole future is being decided for you?"

"Oh yeah Sam, I feel like that a lot." Dean said giving him a look.

"No matter how much you fight it you can't stop the plan. The stupid, stupid plan. So I don't know. I guess it's uh, it's just nice to do a little ass kicking for a change, that's all. Uh, you know what? I'm drunk. Sorry. Just, just forget it."

"No, no. It's all right. I'll drink to that. Wow, you know, is it just me or are we actually drinking together?"

"We don't do it that often huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Dean scoffed.

"Well we should. You're a good guy Dean."

"Man you are drunk."

"Here we go." The waitress brought their food over.

"Mmm! Thank you."

"Enjoy."

"No, but I mean it. You really are a good guy." He took a bite of his burger. "Mmm! The bread alone!"

A while later once they'd finished their food, "Sam" had left them and was sitting at the bar talking to an older woman.

"That is strange." Dean commented.

"You're telling me." Lacey muttered, picking at the remains of the food on her plate. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What's up sweetheart? You've been quiet all night." Dean was distracted as "Sam" headed for the door with the woman.

"We're gonna do it!" He said conspiratorially to Dean giving him the thumbs up before heading out the door.

"Okay he is being really weird… more so than usual." Dean said looking confused.

"Yeah, he tried it on with me too." Lacey told him.

"What?!" Dean exploded. "Okay there is seriously something up with him, or there will be when I'm finished with him…" Dean got up and made for the door.

"Uh, hello! A little help here please!" Lacey called after him. He turned back around. Lacey looked at him pointedly. He walked back over to her, chuckling, as he helped her down from the stool.

"Come on." He said, pulling her close to him and walking towards the door.

When they got back to the motel "Sam" wasn't there. Dean placed the pillows inside the bed to make it look occupied, then switched off the lights and the two of them sat down on the floor and waited.

A while later "Sam" came through the door and crept towards the bed, his gun drawn. Dean grabbed him from behind and punched him.

"You're not Sam. Who the hell are you?"

"Ow!"

Dean had tied Garry up and was checking his messages on the motel phone. Lacey stood with her arms folded across her chest making sure he didn't try anything. Dean hung up the phone.

"All right pal. Either you start talking or I start water boarding."

"Oh my god. Please don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey, pull it together champ." Dean clapped him on the shoulder, clearly uncomfortable with the show of emotion.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die."

"Where's Sam?"

"In my… my friends basement. His parents are out of town."

"Parents? How old are you?"

"17."

"17." Dean sighed in exasperation. Suddenly he was flung across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Nora?" Garry asked, staring open mouthed at the girl who had walked into the room.

"Not at the moment." The girl leant in close to him and her eyes flashed black. She undid Garry's ropes and he stood up. "Boy, you earned your dessert tonight kiddo. Tell me, what is it you want? Anything."

"Anything?" Garry asked, surprised.

"Lay it on me."

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful."

"Mmm. Good choice. I get it. No daddy, no M.I.T, no plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You got to meet the boss."

"The boss?"

"You know, your satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days."

"The devil?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Uh…no okay. It's okay. I… don't really want to bother him."

"Oh but he's gonna want to meet you. Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you got to do is say yes. You get your reward." Dean got up from the ground and tried to stab Nora with the knife. She spun around, grabbed his arm and twisted before punching him in the face sending him back to the ground where she proceeded to kick him. Lacey grabbed her and sent her flying across the room. Nora growled and charged towards them but came to a halt as she smacked into an invisible wall. Lacey stood with her hand raised in front of her, creating a telekinetic shield, protecting her and Dean.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus." Nora's head whipped around.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Were you trying to exorcise me, you little piece of crap?" She shouted, grabbing Garry by the throat and lifting him off the ground.

"Spiritus omnis satanica potestas." Dean groaned from the ground. Nora dropped Garry and swung round to face Dean.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversii." Nora was stuck between the two of them, not knowing which way to turn.

"Omnis congregatio."

"Et secta diabolica."

"Ergo draco maledicte."

"Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias liberate servire!"

"Te rogamus. Adios Bitch!"

"Uh, it's adinos." Garry corrected and Nora smoked out. Lacey put the wall down and rushed over to Dean.

"Oh god, are you okay? Here let me help you!" She gushed, getting down on her knees beside him. She placed her hand on his forehead and he felt the familiar warmth spread through him as all of his wounds healed up.

"Thanks…" Dean began before he felt Lacey's lips crash against his. As they pulled apart Dean looked over to see Garry staring at them.

"I did not see that coming."

After they had collected the real Sam and brought him back to the motel, Garry set up the stuff needed to do the reversal spell.

"Animae domum redeant fas atque nefas instauretur potestate et auctoritate sic fiat." As he spoke the final words there was a flash of light.

"So, we good?" Dean asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, we're good." Sam replied getting to his feet and looking in the mirror. "Oh man it's nice to be back."

"Yeah, awesome." Garry said sarcastically.

"So…" Dean began, turning to him.

"I know. My bad."

"My bad?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Kid, my bad ain't gonna cut it. See if you were of voting age…you'd be dead. Because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Garry gulped.

"Good."

They drove Garry and Nora over to Garry's house.

"Crap." Garry mumbled as he got out of the car.

"Garry, look. Take it from someone who knows, chin up man. Your life ain't that bad."

"Uh, you met my parents." Garry pointed out.

"Yeah, so what? It's your life. You don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit. In a healthy, non-satanic way of course. By the way, you know why Nora's into witchcraft?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like Satan you moron, she likes you."

"Really? You think?"

"Ah, yeah, I know. I'm telling you kid, I wish I had your life."

"You do? Thanks."

"Get out of here." Garry headed towards his front door but turned back around and called out to Dean.

"Oh and uh, sorry about the whole mix up earlier." Dean waved him off and he went inside.

"That was a nice thing to say." Dean commented.

"I totally lied. The kids life sucked ass." Sam replied as they got into the car. "All that apple pie family crap? It's stressful. Trust me, we didn't miss a damn thing."

"Or we don't know what we're missing." Dean retorted.

"What mix up was he talking about?" Sam asked.

"Oh, uh he hit on Lacey." Dean shrugged,

"So what was he apologising to you for?" Sam scoffed.

"Dude, she thought you were hitting on her." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, it was totally creepy." Lacey added from the back seat.

"Oh okay, fair enough." Sam frowned. Dean chuckled as he turned the engine on and the music they had been listening to earlier came on.

"Hey come on man. Turn it down." Sam protested. Dean looked at him for a moment, shaking his head.

"Welcome back Kotter." He grumbled as he reversed out of the driveway.

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, it means a lot **__**J**__**. One of my reviewers mentioned their love of once upon a time (visited in a previous chapter), I will possibly be putting some more OUAT stuff in at a later date **__**J**__**. Just to let you guys know I'm gonna try and keep to my usual posting schedule but I am going to be starting a new job on Monday so I apologise in advance if I'm a little slower updating in the future. For story updates and some cool pictures follow me on twitter: wayfinder236.**_


End file.
